Princess of Darkness
by Darkwolfdragon16
Summary: In the years since Amaya's parents were killed she has been having visions. When a monster from the past returns, Amaya must figure out her past before the monster arrives. Is there something in her past that her grandfather, her cousin, and the person she trusts the most keeping from her? Will a forgotten monster rise to power once again? KanamexOC and TogaxOC (two OC's)
1. Prologue

Hey, guys. Ok, so this is my first fanfiction and I've been working on it for a while now. Anyway, so enjoy!(:

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

* * *

It was more than thousands of years since the war between vampires and vampire hunters began. In order to help bring peace to the long war, the Suzuki family, a pureblood vampire family and a highly influential one at that, offered to train new vampire hunters. The Vampire Senate and the Vampire Hunter Association quickly agreed. There was no other solution to this matter that they could think of at the moment.

Unfortunately, there was one person who wanted to destroy this peaceful act and the only way to do this was to kill the head of the Suzuki family. That's when this person found out about the Suzuki family's dark secret. It was a secret that never should have been told. The secret involved the head's youngest child, his daughter.

The vampire and a few of his followers attacked the Suzuki manor on the night of the Suzuki daughter's seventh birthday. Why they picked that day is still unsolved. The followers finished ripping the girl's parents to pieces before they turned to the bedroom door to leave.

There they saw two small children; both were still in their nightgowns. One was an older boy with short, black hair and black eyes. The other was the small, seven year-old daughter herself. She had blonde-streaked, black hair and dark blue eyes.

She looked around the room, trying to find her parents. There was blood everywhere; it was on the walls, the floor, and even a little bit on the dark window curtains. Her eyes finally fell onto the master bed. The bed was completely covered in blood; the white covers stained a dark red color.

She watched as her parents turned into crystal-like dust and vanished forever right in front of her. Tears started running down the young girl's face, falling off her chin, and onto the carpeted floor.

Her parents were just killed by their own kind, if you could call them that anymore. The leader turned to the two children. He smiled to himself. He already had an excellent plan for the two kids before him. The leader started walking over to them, slowly. He had messy, dark brown hair and was wearing a long, green coat that was halfway buttoned up to the bottom of his chest.

The little girl couldn't see his eyes, but from what she could see was they were two different colors, one lighter than the other. The older boy moved himself in front of his little sister in order to protect her from the man before them, but it was obvious that he was outmatched. The man lifted the older boy by his throat and then slammed him against the door with a loud thud that rang throughout the bedroom.

The girl started screaming at the man to put her brother down. He eventually did, but by throwing the boy at a wall that was across from the master bed. The boy hit the wall, back first. The girl watched as her brother fell to the floor, motionless. He slowly looked over at her, his dark eyes unfocused. They were cloudy with pain and sorrow. Some blood ran down the right side of his face.

"Run, Amaya," the older boy was able to say before the other vampires attacked him. They were intending on doing the same thing to him as they did to the small girl's parents. His dark red blood stained the carpeted floor a deep red color as they clawed at him. The small girl was frozen to the floor. Her eyes were glued to the destruction of her brother.

She couldn't move her eyes away from the bloody scene. She couldn't get her small legs to move her away from there. She just stood there. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She was just a little girl after all. What was she suppose to do?

The leader looked down at her, smiling that same smile she was beginning to hate so much. He picked her up by her throat, just like how he did to her brother, and pushed her against the wall next to the door. The little girl struggled against his grip, trying to get some air.

"So, this is the Suzuki daughter. You're too weak. I guess I'll have to do something about this, won't I," he teased, "I need you to remember you past."

'My past? What is he talking about,' the girl thought to herself. He moved his hand to her shoulder, so that he could get to her neck. He intended to kill her, right then and there, or at least that's what the girl thought.

The small girl could already see his fangs were starting to come out. She turned away, closing her eyes. She didn't want to see what was going to happen next. He was about to bite the young girl's bare neck when the bedroom window opened loudly.

A blast of wind rushed into the room, making the girl's hair brush into her face. Snow flew into the already cold room.

"Put her down," yelled someone. The leader looked behind him to see a young vampire standing there. He had messy, brown hair and dark red eyes. He was wearing a long, brown coat over a white shirt and black pants. He looked to be thirteen years-old, maybe even less.

The leader glared at the young vampire behind him. He really wasn't expecting him to come. He had thought for sure that he wouldn't want to get involved with something like this right now.

"Do I need to repeat myself," he asked. The leader dropped the young girl onto the floor and turned to the intruder. She took in a deep breath and held her head with her right hand. She felt light-headed from the lack of air. The little girl looked up and watched as the vampire leader started walking over to the intruder that interrupted his meal.

"What are you doing here," the leader asked, "I thought you of all people had better things to do." He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the teenager with slight hate in his eyes.

"Not when it involves someone like her," he responded.

"What is she to you," the leader asked.

"That I believe is between just me and her sister," the young vampire replied. His dark red eyes darted over to look at the other vampires. They were all staring at him with their bright red eyes. They were thinking of attacking him.

Out of nowhere, he attacked them all from behind. Each and every one of them fell to the floor, dead. Once he was done, he stood over their fallen bodies, seeming not to care at all where he was standing. The teenaged vampire had killed them all with one blow to the heart, nothing more and nothing less. They all turned into dust at his feet and the wind carried the dust away to somewhere else.

"Now, get out of here before I do the same thing to you," he growled, turning to look at the leader. The leader threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"I doubt that, but I need to be somewhere else anyway," he stated. The leader walked over to the window. He then stopped, looking over his left shoulder.

"Hope you understand, this isn't the end and I will come back for her," snarled the leader before he jumped into the snowy, winter air. The younger vampire stared at the window for a little while. A strong wind blew by, bringing in more snow into the cold room.

He turned back to the little girl. She was shaking violently from everything that had just happened. And who could blame her? He had to get her somewhere safe and fast. The young vampire walked over to her and held out his right hand. The little girl looked up at him, dark blue eyes filled with tears.

"Are you ok, little one," he asked. The little girl nodded. She was as okay as she could be from the previous events. She took his hand with her right one and h pulled her up onto her feet. She stumbled a little as she tried to stand up. The dark-haired vampire caught her in his arms and steadied her. She looked over at her brother once she was steady on her feet. There was a deep pain in her dark eyes.

'He's dead because of me,' she thought to herself. She walked over to him, slowly and carefully. She leaned forward and touched her small hand on his bloody face. His black hair was a mess. It was all covered in blood and was messed up in all different directions. His black eyes were closed shut. She could feel tears running down her face. She couldn't hold them back any longer.

They dropped onto her brother's ripped nightshirt, one after another. She looked down and saw that his weapon was still intact. He had brought it with him just in case. He was going to use it if he needed to in order to protect her. It was in his front pants pocket, right where he would usually place it.

The little girl took it out. It was a thin, black stick that when called upon it would turn into a huge, black scythe. Somehow, her brother and the girl were able to hold such a vampire weapon, even though the two of them are pureblood vampires.

Its name was Kuroyoru. It was a special kind of vampire weapon because only people from the Suzuki family can use it. She brought it up to her chest and held it there for awhile. It would be the only thing that will remind her of him.

She watched as her brother turned into crystal-like dust and vanish just like her parents. The teenager walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. The little girl looked up at him, her dark eyes still filled with tears. His dark red eyes were filled with sympathy. He knew exactly how this little girl felt. After all, he too had lost his family the same way. The girl looked down at the floor and placed the weapon in her nightgown right pocket.

"Are you ready to go to your grandfather's," he asked. The girl nodded, making her blonde-streaked, black hair fall into her face. The teenager picked her up into his arms as gently as he could. She laid her head on his right shoulder and wrapped her little arms around his neck. She closed her dark blue eyes, slightly tired. The young vampire smiled.

'She looks so innocent,' he thought. He quickly pushed the thought away. It wasn't the right time to be thinking about that. The teenager walked over to the window and looked around to make sure that vampire leader was not around.

The last thing he needed was to be attacked by him again while he was holding the Suzuki heir. He jumped down onto the ground, landing quietly. The little girl stirred a bit. He held her closer to his chest. He didn't want her to get hurt. That would be another thing he didn't want at a time like this. He really didn't want her get too cold either.

He had to hurry to Tayio Suzuki, her grandfather, and the most powerful pureblood vampire and vampire hunter, before anything else bad happened. The young vampire ran into the woods in the direction of a huge, white-stoned mansion that was only a couple miles away. When his feet hit the concrete driveway, he stopped. He looked to his right to see black, steel gates that led up to the mansion.

At the gates, waiting for them, stood a tall man. The old vampire had short, blonde hair and black eyes. This was Tayio Suzuki, the young girl's grandfather. The brown-haired vampire walked over to the man standing by the gate.

Tayio looked happy to see that his granddaughter was perfectly fine. He was wearing a long, black coat that was buttoned up the whole way. He looked tired from both his old age and not getting any sleep. He must have been very worried about his granddaughter.

"Wake up, little one," the younger vampire whispered to the little girl. The girl stirred and looked up at him. Her dark blue eyes were unfocused from closing them for so long.

"I wasn't asleep," she whispered back in her sweet voice, "I was just resting my eyes." The young vampire smiled, slightly. He walked up to Tayio and handed the girl over. The girl stirred a little bit as she was handed over to her grandfather. She finally settled back to her little rest as soon as the old man took her in his arms.

"Thank you, Lord Kuran, for bringing my granddaughter to me," Tayio said happily.

"You're welcome, Lord Suzuki. Just remember what you promised," the young vampire responded, turning around to leave. Tayio bowed his head just a bit before straightening up again.

"Yes, I know. I'm not to tell her who killed her parents and brother. I'm to leave it to you to tell her who she is and who killed her family when she is older," Tayio stated. The young vampire nodded.

"Are you going after him," Tayio asked suddenly.

"Yes. He and I have some unfinished business," the younger vampire responded before finally leaving. He was going back to his own home, the home he had once loved so dearly. He had been alone ever since he lost his family, so going home to an empty house was big deal.

The old vampire turned and left for the huge mansion. He had to get the small girl inside before she froze to death. He walked up the stairs and down a long hallway. He laid her down on the bed in one of the guest rooms. The room had the same dark blue colored walls as the small girl's eyes. Across from the bed was a dark wooden desk covered in drawings. They were drawings made by the small girl.

Tayio placed the white covers of the bed on top of the small girl. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"You're safe now, Amaya. I promise you will never be hurt again," he whispered.

Years pasted by and the small girl grew up to be one of the best vampire huntresses in the vampire world. She also became one of the strongest pureblood vampires. Her grandfather helped her control her powers with the years of training she had to take.

The man that rescued her, if you couldn't already guess, was Kaname Kuran. She became good friends with him as they spent some time together. Over the years, the girl kept having horribly painful headaches and saw visions of her past.

What part of her past is her grandfather keeping from her? Will that past take over and force the girl to do something against her will? And will a new monster rise to power?

* * *

Please Review


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

* * *

An eighteen year-old girl was walking down a long white-walled hallway in her grandfather's mansion. Her long, blonde-streaked, black hair was curled at the bottom. She was wearing a long, white dress that had a black rose pattern that ran around the bottom of the dress completely. The pattern then ran up the right side of her dress to her right hip. Her arms were covered in long, black gloves that ran up to her elbows and covered her hands.

She was walking towards the ballroom where a soiree for her was being held. Her grandfather was celebrating the fact that his granddaughter was going to be fully accepted as the Head of the Suzuki family. She saw no reason why to celebrate about this, but apparently her grandfather did.

A sudden painful headache appeared out of nowhere, causing the girl to lean against the wall next to her. Her right hand came up to her head, holding it there as the pain continued to throb. Her hair fell in front of her face, covering it from sight.

She gasped as a vision came into her thoughts, painfully showing her something that was in the past, or at least that's what it looked like. She saw a young woman standing before a furnace. She was wearing a long, dark blue dress with a black cloak and hood over it. The woman looked an awful lot like herself. She had the same colored eyes and hair. The woman appeared to be holding something in her right hand, something a deep red color.

A dark red color stained her right hand completely. From her hand dripped blood onto the dirt floor as she continued to hold the thing. She had a hole in her chest where her heart was supposed to be, a deep black hole. She threw the thing in her hand into the furnace to her left. The orange-red flames engulfed the thing hungrily, almost like it was waiting for its dinner.

The woman closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before fainting. A man came up from behind her, catching her in his arms before she could fall too far. He lowered her gently to the ground. The young vampire could see only his eyes. They were a dark shade of red, almost like…

The vision and the headache disappeared as quickly as they came. The girl stood up slowly, using the wall as support. She still had her hand on her forehead. The headache hadn't quite disappeared yet.

"Amaya," yelled someone down the hallway. The girl looked over, her dark blue eyes showing that she was still in pain. She looked at the open door to see a tall, blonde-haired man wearing a black suit leaning out of the living room.

It was her grandfather, Tayio. He was looking at her, his black eyes filled with concern. Tayio ran down the hallway towards Amaya. He stood beside her, placing his right hand on her shoulder.

"Did you have another vision," he asked. Amaya nodded, still looking down at the floor.

"Amaya, I want you to tell me about the vision later. Now's just not the time," he told her as he lead her to the ballroom.

"Alright, I can do that," Amaya finally replied. He walked her into the ballroom, keeping a hold on her right arm. It was huge. There were enormous windows along one side of the room. The white curtains were pulled back to let people look outside at the night sky. On the right wall was the orchestra, playing away.

There were several people in the room, probably fifty or sixty people. Some people Amaya knew from the other parties she had gone too. There were a couple people she knew who were Kaname's friends from Cross Academy. Amaya looked around, noticing everyone bowing to her.

She nodded and they all stood up. Some were still looking at her, almost like they were waiting for her to come over and greet them. She looked over at a brown-haired, dark red-eyed, teenaged vampire. It was Kaname Kuran. He looked to be eighteen, but she knew better. He was a lot older than he looked. He turned to her when he finally noticed she was looking at him. He was wearing a black tux and white tie.

He smiled at her before he continued his conversation. She wondered around by herself, greeting people here and there.

She met up with a couple of her grandfather's vampire students. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Amaya smiled, well she at least tried to, pretty much the while time. She loved just walking around and seeing everyone. She didn't like talking to people very much.

Right now, she was walking back to her grandfather's side. He was talking to a blonde-haired, silver-eyed man in a black suit. He was holding a black cane in his right gloved hand. The two of them were standing near the couches in the living room. From what she remembered, he was part of the vampire Senate. He was supposed to be one of the oldest and wisest Senate members. Amaya really never liked anyone from the Senate. She would prefer having some pureblood family ruling over the vampires.

Her grandfather and the man turned to her as she approached them. The man bowed to her. Her grandfather left to go talk to someone else for the time being.

"Lady Amaya, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Asato Ichijo, but you may call me Ichio," he introduced.

"Yes, the same to you, Ichio," Amaya greeted, politely. Ichio immediately straightened up.

"I must ask you, are you still planning on going to that academy," he asked, "The Senate is just concerned for your safety while you are there, Lady Amaya."

"Yes, Ichio, I do plan on going to Cross Academy. Frankly, I believe it is time for this war to end and peace to begin between vampires and humans." Ichio took her right gloved hand in his left. The blonde-haired man brought her hand close to his mouth. She could see his fangs were already trying to come out.

Her grandfather and Kaname looked over at them. They were both concerned for Amaya's safety. The last thing the both of them wanted was for someone to take blood from her without her permission. Kaname was the only one out of the two of them to react. A blonde haired, blue eyed teenaged aristocrat vampire named Hanabusa Aido also reacted.

"Purebloods, they smell so much like flowers and shall be treated as so," whispered Ichio. Amaya looked down at him. She knew where he was going with this. She was quickly thinking of what to do when Kaname grabbed her hand and forced her body behind his as he stepped between her and Ichio.

He pushed her back slightly so that there was space between them and Ichio. Aido grabbed Ichio's hand in his and stepped to his left. Kaname still held tightly onto Amaya's hand. She looked around Kaname's right side, only to make him shift that way. She could see that everyone was now watching them, closely.

"Kaname, Aido," she whispered, softly. Ichio looked at Aido and then Kaname as he stood up onto his feet.

"Lord Kaname… and son of Aido," he said, looking between the both of them.

"Ichio," Kaname greeted, coldly.

"You shouldn't be asking for a pureblood's blood. It is the greatest taboo in our society, Ichio," Aido told him through clenched teeth. Tayio walked over to the four of them. His black eyes were now shining brighter. He was starting to get angry.

Amaya looked at him, her dark blue eyes filled with surprise. Tayio nodded to her, telling her everything will be okay.

"Ichio, I think it would be wise if you left… now," he stated, looking back at Ichio.

"I apologize for my behavior. It was completely out of line for me to try to take blood from Lady Amaya," Ichio apologized. He roughly pulled out of Aido's grip and glared at Kaname before bowing to Tayio. Amaya looked down at the floor as the man left the room. Tayio followed him out.

'He's just going to talk to him,' Amaya thought to herself as she heard her grandfather leave the room. Kaname turned himself around to look at the small, teenaged vampire just after Tayio left the room completely.

"Amaya, are you okay," he asked her in a low voice. Amaya nodded.

"Thank you, the both of you," she told them. She pulled out of Kaname's grip on her hand. She backed up and looked around the room at everyone. They were all staring at them, completely in shock of what had just taken place.

"I'm alright, everyone. Please go back to the party," she explained. The guests bowed their heads to her before finally going back to their conversations. Amaya turned and left for the balcony, her head down to make sure no one saw her face. She could feel tears of fear running down already.

'Why am I so weak,' she thought to herself. Even though she was a strong pureblood and hunter, she still felt weak and helpless at times. It was all these visions. They were making her unable to concentrate on hardly anything at all.

She opened the doors to the balcony roughly, making them slam hard on the wall behind them. Kaname hesitated at first, but then followed after her. He closed the balcony doors behind him, quietly.

"Amaya," he whispered, softly so she was the only one that heard him. She leaned onto the balcony rail just as a breeze blew by. It made her long hair blow to the right side for a few seconds before settling back to its original position. She breathed in the fresh air. She just wanted to stay outside for a bit and calm down.

"It's my fault. I should have been more careful around him. I was careless," she told him. She closed her eyes for a second before turning herself around to look at Kaname. His dark red eyes were looking at her, filled with a little bit of concern, but not much. He was never one to show his emotions.

"It's not your fault. He should have known better than to ask for your blood," he stated. He walked over to stand beside her. He looked out at the scenery before him as he stood there. It was nice out, beside the fact that the moon was starting to go down.

Amaya looked back at the party. She could see there were still people talking in small groups while others were dancing. She was surprised that no one was staring at her after that little display.

"We should get back to the party. People are probably wondering if I'm really ok or not," Amaya suggested as she straightened herself up. Kaname watched as she walked over to the doors.

"Amaya," he called. The vampire girl stopped in her tracks. Her right hand was on the door handle.

"What is it, Kaname," she asked, without looking back. He really wanted to ask her if she really was okay. Lately, she wasn't eating, or hunting, all that much. She was starting to grow thin, but she was still acting like her old self. But he just couldn't bring himself to ask the question. So instead…

"Never mind, it's nothing." Amaya looked back at him for second before opening one of the balcony doors. She walked into the ballroom with Kaname right behind her. Everyone watched as she walked back to her grandfather, who was standing by the doors.

He had just come back from leading Ichio to the front door. He still looked quite upset; Amaya could tell from the way he watched everyone. And who could blame him for being upset? After all, an arrogant aristocrat tried to take blood from his granddaughter just a few moments ago.

The old vampire gave her a quick hug before walking to meet with some other guests. Amaya socialized with the guests as best as she could before some of them left. At one point, the orchestra played a slow song. Amaya watched as the several of her guests walked onto the dance floor. They started dancing slowly to the music. She watched as a lot of couples started dancing. This started to make her wish for someone to ask her dance now. A hand came and rested on her right shoulder. She turned her head to see it was Kaname. He stepped back a little and held out his hand to her.

"Would you like to dance," he asked her in a kind voice. Amaya looked at his outstretched hand. She could feel her heart beating fast. She had always wanted him to ask her that, but she wasn't expecting it tonight.

She nodded, placing her hand on top of his. Kaname led Amaya to the dance floor. He stood in front of her, placed his hand on her waist, and took her left hand in his right. They slowly danced to the music just like the other guests. Amaya looked up at him, smiling softly.

Everyone who wasn't dancing watched as the two purebloods danced along with the music, even Tayio watched them slowly dance across the floor. He even clapped with the rest of the audience after the song ended. He was impressed that his granddaughter had danced with someone that night. Tayio had thought for sure she wouldn't dance at all. Amaya wasn't one known for dancing that much at soirees.

Amaya curtsied to Kaname and he bowed to her. He led her back over to her grandfather before he walked away.

"I'm sorry, Amaya, I didn't think that Ichio would do something like that," her grandfather finally told her. Amaya shook her head.

"Grandfather, it wasn't your fault. I should have been more careful. Now if you don't mind," she responded before walking off. Amaya walked around and talked to the last several people that were there.

A few hours later, all the guests that were not staying at the Suzuki manor finally left. Amaya quickly went upstairs to her bedroom as soon as the sun started to rise. She dressed herself in her light blue nightgown before finally laying down on top of the white covers of her bed. She fell asleep quickly. She was tired from the party and all that she wanted to do was rest for awhile.

Around six in the afternoon of that day, Amaya woke up from the sound of servants busily moving around the manor. She stood up to find on the white couch, the one against the wall across from the bed, a pair of black shorts and a dark blue tank top. She sighed and walked over to the couch. She knew one of her maids had laid out those clothes.

After changing into the outfit, she walked down to her training room in the basement. There she could train her vampire hunter skills as long as she wanted. She loved to stay down there for hours, just to practice. It helped her clear her mind of anything that was worrying her. She took a hold of Kuroyoru in her right hand. Almost a second later, in her right hand, the black scythe appeared.

On the black blade was the crest of the Suzuki family, a silver wolf howling to the sky. The vampire hunter weapon somehow never rejected her touch. It was almost like it had a mind of its own and preferred her holding it than anyone else. She hit a button on the white wall with her free hand. It was the button that activated the training program. All she had to do was cut any objects that were thrown at her.

She dodged the first two before cutting them in half right behind her. Amaya was trained to dodge before attacking, but every once and awhile, she would attack first. She liked to change up her routine.

Amaya kept going for another thirty minutes before she became even a little tired. She was now breathing hard from the workout. The pain in her head came again, but this time it was different. The pain was just that, pain. There was no vision. Well, at least that was one plus side about the pain in her head, but it was odd for it just to be pain. There was always a vision with the pain. It was rare for it to happen without a vision.

Amaya held her head with her left hand. The pain in her head was gone as quickly as it came. She knelt down onto the floor, placing Kuroyoru in front of her. She breathed in deeply. She could feel herself relax and could feel all the stress leaving her body. She picked up Kuroyoru and walked over to the wall to lean against it.

She sat there for awhile before getting up and doing the training program again. After the second time, she ran upstairs to take a shower, which ended up being quite short. Amaya came back out in a light purple sundress. She had a white towel over her shoulders to let her hair air dry itself without getting her dress wet.

Amaya walked out to her bedroom balcony to sit down on the chair that was out there. She found her favorite book on the side table and opened it. Two notes fell out and landed onto the balcony floor when she had opened the book. Amaya immediately picked them up with her right hand. The notes were from a long time ago and Amaya kept them since then. One was a letter from her parents and the other from her brother.

They had given them to Tayio before her seventh birthday party. They somehow knew they were going to be killed and that she would somehow survive, so they wrote her letters explaining everything. Well, at least that's what her grandfather had told her. She was supposed to read it once she reached her eighteenth birthday, which was coming up in a couple months. She smiled to herself.

"Amaya," called a deep voice to her right. She looked to see her grandfather standing there

"You never told me what your vision was," he stated, walking over to stand next to Amaya's chair.

"I didn't see that much, but I did see a woman throw something into a furnace of some kind," she replied, "Grandfather, is there something in my past I'm not supposed to know?" Tayio shrugged.

"I guess so, but I can't think of what it could be. Was there anything else?" Amaya looked at him. She wasn't sure if he was lying or not. She couldn't see his face very well. That was the only way to tell if he was lying or not.

"Yeah, the woman fainted, I think, and a man with dark red eyes caught the woman before she fell onto the floor."

"Hmm…"

"Grandfather, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Amaya, it's nothing. So did you do some training today?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Good. I apologize that I couldn't help you with anything. I had a long meeting today."

"It's ok, Grandfather."

"One more question, Amaya. The pain from the vision, how bad was it?"

"It was the same as the last one, maybe a little worst." Tayio nodded and then left Amaya's balcony.

'I bet he still has other business to take care of, he always does,' Amaya thought. She looked up at the night sky as she sighed. She picked up her things and walked back inside. There was no point to stay outside to read when it was becoming too dark to see.

Well, she could see, but she had to make sure she didn't do anything too extra ordinary. It was also to make sure if a human did see her, her guards wouldn't have to kill that person to keep their identity a secret. She switched on her bedside lamp. It was a very dim light, but at least it was something. She sat down on her bed and placed her back on a pillow.

She continued to read her book for awhile until someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she told them. She looked up from her book as she saw one of her maids walk into the room. She had brown hair up in a bun and hazel eyes.

"Excuse me, Lady Amaya, I was just coming to give you your dinner," she explained, placing the tray of food on Amaya's desk. Amaya stood up and walked over to her desk. Her maid pulled out the leather black desk chair for her mistress.

"Thank you, Lillian," Amaya told her maid as she sat down on the chair.

"You're welcome, Lady Amaya." The maid left the room, closing the door behind her softly. Amaya looked down at the tray before her. There was a steak, medium rare of course, and a wine glass filled with water. Next to the glass was a small dark blue tin box. It was filled with the blood tablets that Amaya has to take in order to keep her blood lust under control.

She took one tablet out and placed it into the water. She watched as it dissolved in the water, making the water turn a very light red color. Amaya picked the cup up with her right hand before finally taking a sip. She recoiled from the bitter taste of the fake blood. It was absolutely horrible, but it helped her survive without real blood for awhile. She placed the cup back down so that she could begin eating her dinner.

'I guess Grandfather has another meeting. He only lets me have my dinner in my room if he has a meeting around the time for dinner,' she thought to herself. She shrugged. She really didn't care. She would rather eat in her room than listen to her grandfather make some kind of deal with a client.

In the human world, her grandfather was a very famous businessman. When a business made a deal with another, her grandfather was somehow involved. So her grandfather has saved a lot of money over the years because of that.

Amaya finished eating her dinner in no time at all. She decided to go downstairs to say good-bye to Kaname. He was leaving in order to go back to Cross Academy before the school week started again. Amaya was going to join him in a day or two, but right now she was going to stay and help her grandfather with his classes if she was needed.

She stopped at the top of the stairs to see Kaname and his friends pulling on their coats. Amaya sighed on relief. She was glad that she made it in time. Amaya assumed their suitcases were already in the car since they weren't next to them. Kaname looked up at Amaya, once he had noticed her presence, and smiled. She waved good-bye to him as Lillian led all of them outside to the waiting car. She was going to miss having Kaname around, but she knew she would see him soon.

She turned around in time to see another maid approached her.

"Lady Amaya, this is for you," she said.

"Whose it from," Amaya asked as she opened the envelope.

"I don't know. It just appeared in the mail." Amaya looked at her strangely before the maid left her side. Amaya looked down at the letter. It said:

_Lady Amaya,_

_I can't wait to see you so soon. I have seen you outside of your manor and I will say you have defiantly grown so beautiful since the last time I have seen you._

It wasn't signed at all, which confused Amaya a lot. Who won't sign a letter that they might feel was important? Or creepy in this matter.

'Who the hell is this from,' she thought to herself. She couldn't think of anyone in her past that she had met that she could possibly meet today or anytime soon.

'Well, there is one. There's him,' she thought. She was thinking of the one that had killed her parents and brother that night almost eleven years ago. She always felt like he was still alive and that he would try to come after her to kill her. She folded up the letter and placed it back in the envelope.

'I don't even know who he is and Grandfather won't tell me,' she thought. Amaya sighed deeply before going back to her bedroom to read until she had to go to bed.

* * *

Please Review


	3. Arrival

I just want to say that I really appreciate everyone that has reviewed so far. It really helps knowing that you all like my fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter(:

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

* * *

Amaya had a terrible nightmare once she had finally fallen asleep. Well, to be more precise it was more of recalling an old memory. She was seven, and she was with her parents and brother once again. They were all happy. They were enjoying the company of each other downstairs in their living room. Amaya was playing with her brother and some of her toys on the floor. Her parents were sitting on the couch watching their kids play together. Her black-haired, dark blue-eyed father, Kira Suzuki, stood up from the couch. He could feel something outside and it didn't feel like they were just visiting. His dark blonde-haired, black-eyed wife, Suishou, looked up at him, curious as to why he had stood up.

"Kira, what's wrong," she asked. Amaya's brother, Tatsuya, looked up at his father, curious as well.

"Father," he said. Amaya looked away from her toys and up at her father.

"Suishou, get the kids in their room. I'll try to see if I can lead them upstairs to our bedroom," Kira said. Amaya stood up and ran over to her father as he walked over to the door. She wrapped her small arms around his leg, stopping him in his tracks. She didn't want him to go. She could feel something bad, no evil, outside of the manor.

"Father, please don't go," she requested, "I can feel something bad coming towards the house." Her father knelt down to look at his little daughter. His dark blue eyes looked at her, slight sorrow filling them. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew that he had to protect his family as long as he could.

"Amaya, listen to me. I will always love you. Remember that," he said. He kissed the top of her head before standing up. He walked out of the living room, leaving the room without another word.

"Father," the small girl screamed. She tried to run after him, but her mother picked her up. Suishou quickly led her two children to their bedroom that was connected to the living room. She placed Amaya on one of the beds while Tatsuya stood next to it.

"I want you both to stay here. I have to go and help your father," she said. She kissed both of them good-bye before running off to the master bedroom. She had to help Kira in any way that she could. Unfortunately, as she was running to where Kira was, she didn't notice that her kids followed her the whole way. They sat outside the bedroom door, making sure they were not seen. Amaya was able to see her mother standing by her father. They were standing in front of the door. They wanted to make sure that the intruders didn't get into the rest of the house. The lead vampire was standing just a few feet from them.

"It's nice to see you again, Suishou, my darling," the leader said, smirking at the dark blonde pureblood. Suishou growled, her eyes now glowing a bright red color. She bared her fangs at him as a deep growl grew in her chest.

"I was never yours," she yelled.

"I can still recall the day I drank your blood. You tasted so sweet," the leader continued, licking his lips at the thought of Suishou's blood.

"Shut up, vermin," growled Suishou. Kira came up from behind Suishou and pulled her behind him. Suishou quickly calmed down as her right hand reached for Kira's.

"What do you want from us," asked Kira, still calm. Suishou looked up at her husband. She could feel a deep growl growing in his chest. It was obvious that he was not calm, but at least he was trying.

"What else, Suzuki, I want that small daughter of yours. She is the key to ruling all vampires without that Senate," said the leader.

"I always thought the Senate was your friend, vermin," said Suishou from behind Kira.

"I'm just using them as a pawn, nothing else, until I get that small girl to remember her past. And when she does…"

"No, you will not. You will never touch our daughter, you vermin," yelled Kira. Amaya woke up with a scream. She was slightly sweaty from the nightmare. Her breathing became irregular from the nightmare. Her dark blue eyes were unfocused and were filled with fear.

'What the hell? Why… why did the leader want me? And what does he want me to remember,' thought Amaya. She held her head with her left hand. The same throbbing pain in her head was back and it seemed that it would not stop. Her grandfather walked in, his black eyes filled with concern.

"Amaya," he yelled, running over to her bed. Amaya looked up at him, pain quickly filling her beautiful dark blue eyes.

"Amaya, what happened," he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I had another nightmare. Actually more of a memory," she said.

"What was it about this time?"

"It was back before my parents were murdered. They were talking to their murderer like they knew him."

'Oh, this is bad. If she figures out anything else, I'll have to break my promise to Lord Kuran,' Tayio thought to himself.

"It will be ok, Amaya."

"No, it won't. That vampire is still out there. He's going to come after me. I can feel it."

"Amaya, I promise you that Lord Kuran and I will not let anything happen to you," her grandfather said to her. Amaya looked up at her grandfather before nodding. Tayio smiled down at her.

"Now, it's time to get up. Are you going to help me with my class today?" Tayio walked over to the bedroom door and glanced over his shoulder, waiting for the young vampire's answer.

"Yeah, Grandfather, I can still do that," Amaya said, getting up from the bed. Tayio nodded and walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind him. Amaya walked over to her closet. She grabbed one of her several huntress outfits. It was a black pair of shorts, dark blue tank top, tall high-heeled, leather black boots, and a black hoodie. She took out a holster and wrapped it around her waist, underneath the hoodie. She placed Kuroyoru and a small, black anti-vampire gun into the pockets of the holster.

She pulled her long, blonde-streaked, black hair into a messy ponytail. Some of her bangs hung down the side of her face, framing her face just slightly. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark blue eyes were tired. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep in days, which was somewhat true. She sighed and walked downstairs to her grandfather's class. She didn't want to help him, but she had to demonstrate to his students how to use their opponents' powers against them. You see, her grandfather trains both humans and vampires on how to become a strong vampire hunter.

She walked into the same training room from the day before. Her grandfather was already there, standing before his class. The students turned to her and bowed, meaning all of them were aristocratic vampires. She nodded to them, making them stand up straight once again. She helped her grandfather for the full two hour long class. Once everyone had left, Amaya walked back up to her room. She was leaving tomorrow for Cross Academy and she still had plenty of packing to do. Tayio followed her upstairs to her room.

"I would prefer if you stayed here, Amaya, but…," he began. Amaya sighed deeply.

"I know, Grandfather, but Kaname thinks it would be best if I stayed near him and if that means I have to go to that academy, then I will go," Amaya said. She sat down on the bed. Tayio sighed, knowing his granddaughter perfectly well she would be stubborn about this. She really did take after her father's stubbornness.

"You know, she'll be going with you," he said.

"I know," she said. Amaya knew perfectly well who he was talking about. He was talking about Katsu Suzuki, her older cousin. Amaya and Katsu got along pretty well when they were very little. Only recently they have been seeing each other less and less often. Why? Good question. It was because Katsu went on so many orders in each month. She was only getting time off to go to Cross Academy and watch over her younger cousin, but it was very little. She would still have to do any orders that the Vampire Association gave her.

She was on her father's side of the family. Her father's brother had married a pureblood woman when he was young. So, of course, that made Katsu a pureblood vampire as well. Though there was one thing kind of weird about Katsu, she had lost a couple of her pureblood powers when she was little. One of those powers was her power to change humans into vampires. Even though technologically she was like an aristocrat vampire, people treated her like the pureblood she was born to be.

"I hope you understand that she will be helping with the disciplinary committee jobs while you are there," said Tayio, "Remember that was the deal that had to be made to let you go to the academy with Lord Kuran." Amaya nodded. She understood perfectly well. Katsu would be helping with the switch in the afternoons and then patrol the grounds for any signs of the Day class students breaking any rules. That's all her cousin was supposed to do while Amaya was there at that academy. She didn't have to go to the boring classes at all. She would only be helping with the disciplinary committee work and that was it.

"Good, I'm glad you understand," Tayio said before leaving her room. Amaya sighed and pushed her long, blonde-streaked, black hair behind her right ear a little. She had to admit though, she didn't like the idea of going to Cross Academy, but she felt like she had to go there for some reason. She wasn't sure what though.

'I could try to change something while I'm there… maybe…,' she thought to herself. She shook her head.

'No, that's not possible,' she thought, 'Well, I could certainly try though.' She laid down on her bed completely and stared up at the ceiling. She sighed deeply as she felt someone at her bedroom door. She smiled. She knew exactly who it was.

"Do you really think I didn't notice you were standing there, Katsu," she said as she sat up. Amaya looked at her bedroom door. Standing in the doorway was a medium height girl with dark black eyes and darkish-brown hair. In her hair, she had some strains that had been dyed bright red. She was wearing a black pair of shorts and a bright red tank top. She looked to be nineteen, maybe even twenty.

This was Katsu Suzuki, her cousin. Just like Amaya, she carried an anti-vampire sword around her waist, but unlike Amaya, Katsu was trained by a vampire hunter, not her grandfather. She had chosen to be trained by a hunter instead of her grandfather because she thought Tayio would be tough on her, which wasn't true. He would have treated her exactly the same as he did Amaya with her training, but she still decided to be trained by a hunter. Katsu had her arms crossed over her chest.

"I still can't believe that you of all people want to go to that damn academy," she asked through clenched teeth. Amaya shrugged as her response to Katsu's statement. She stood up from the bed.

"Well, I'm just going to make sure you don't get into any trouble over there," she stated. Amaya smiled.

"Me… get into trouble… no." The brunette rolled her eyes and smiled at the younger pureblood. She shook her head, making her hair move off her shoulder as she did so. Katsu leaned onto the door frame and crossed her right leg over her left, now putting all her weight on her left leg. She undid herself from her leaning position in order to walk over to Amaya's bed. She sat down next to her. Amaya looked away from Katsu and to the carpeted floor.

"Hey, could you tell me who your master is in the first place or who his other student was," said Amaya.

"Must I, Amaya," the older vampire protested. The younger pureblood nodded, making Katsu sigh deeply in response. She shook her head, knowing she was going to regret ever telling her anything about this.

"Well, you know the former human I'll have to work with when we get there?" Amaya nodded. She knew that there was a former human on the disciplinary committee at the academy. The Hunter's Association gave the Suzuki family any information they needed and that included vampire hunters that have been turned into vampires.

"I know him. He and I are kind of close, I guess."

"Oh, and what about that hunter you have as a master," she asked.

"Amaya, I really don't want to tell you," Katsu said.

"Fine, whatever, I'll be meeting him eventually," Amaya said, giving up on the matter completely.

"You better not…"

"What… embarrass you? I won't do that unless I wanted to destroy my own reputation among the vampires," Amaya interrupted her. Katsu smiled and looked down at the floor. She always could trust Amaya with things like this.

"Thank you, Amaya," she said. They both looked over at the door, finally noticing that their grandfather was standing there.

"Even though you two haven't seen each other in three months, you still act like you have seen each other every day of your life," the old vampire said. The girls smiled at him. They knew perfectly well what he meant.

"Yeah, well, it's not our fault. We just happen to get along, Grandfather," said Amaya, now acting like her formal self.

"Yeah, seriously, Grandfather, I thought you would have figured that out by now," said Katsu acting just as formal as Amaya. Tayio shook his head and walked out of the bedroom, leaving the girls alone once again. Katsu stood up from the bed, stretching once she had.

"Well, then with that over with, I'll be going back to get ready for bed," she said.

"Wait, Katsu," Amaya said. Katsu turned to her.

"Yes?"

"How are Uncle and Aunt Suzuki doing? I'm just curious."

"They are doing just fine. They are worried about you, but I told them not to. They seemed to be convinced," Katsu said. Amaya nodded to her cousin, telling her she could go. Katsu left her cousin, closing the door behind her. She turned left and headed to her own room. It was one of the many guest rooms in the manor. It had the same layout as Amaya's bedroom, just a bit smaller. She laid down on the bed and pulled out her favorite book.

There was a picture that she kept in that book, or any book for that matter, as a bookmark. The picture had been taken over a month ago before she had finished her training and became a registered vampire hunter. It was a picture of her and the hunter she had as a master. She pushed her hair back. She had to admit there was something about him that… Katsu shook her head. She had to stop thinking these things. He hated vampires. And even if he did like her, they could never be together, but that wasn't completely impossible. Someone then knocked on the door, interrupting Katsu's thoughts.

"Lady Katsu, someone is on the phone wanting to speak to you," said a maid.

"Alright, thank you," she said. The maid left as Katsu picked up the black phone that was next to her bed. It was an old-style looking phone, one that was used awhile back. She placed the phone of the right side of her face.

"Hello," she said into the phone piece.

"Katsu, is that you," asked a slightly deep voice on the other end. Katsu sat up in bed, shocked from hearing a voice she hadn't heard in such a long time.

"Father," she asked, surprised as ever to hear him on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, sweety, it's me."

"Father, why did you call?"

"I wanted to double check that you were ok."

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm just worried about you working with that former human. You never know when they will…"

"I'll be fine, Father. I know him."

"Alright, if you say so, then I believe you. Could you do me a favor, Katsu? Watch over your cousin for me, will you do that?"

"Yes, I can do that."

"I knew I could count on you."

"Father, could you tell Mother I said hi?"

"I sure can, sweety. I'll see you later," her father said.

"Ok. Bye, Father," Katsu said before hanging up the phone. She looked up at the ceiling. All she could think about now was her damn job she was going to have to do when she arrive at the academy. She was going to be so bored, but whatever. She stood up and decided to get dressed for bed. She was tired as heck. She quickly got dressed in a white nightdress before settling in for the night. She knew she would have to get up early the next day in order to get to the academy in time for her job. She quickly fell into a deep sleep. Well at least she was able to do so. Amaya on the other hand was having trouble sleeping.

She was having yet another nightmare, but it was different from the last one. It seemed to be showing her something that would happen in the future. She was watching the academy, either around sundown or sunrise. She couldn't quite tell. She could see that the Night class was out and about, killing former humans now and then. She saw several wolves running towards a huge group of former humans. The wolves were bigger in both size and muscle than the average wolf. Some of the wolves were silver, dark brown, gray, tan, dark gray, or reddish brown. There was one black wolf with tan paws that caught her attention. She watched as the black wolf attacked several vampires at once. It came out on top, unharmed. Dark red blood dropped from its muzzle. Amaya saw that the wolf's teeth were faintly stained with blood.

She looked more closely at the wolf. She saw that the wolf had dark blue eyes. They were filled with anger and a little bit of sadness in them. It howled up at the orange-colored sky. It looked down at the vampires before it. It bared its teeth and growled deeply. The wolf looked angrily at the vampires. Its dark eyes were all of a sudden filled with pure hatred, but hatred for what. Amaya wasn't sure why the wolf hated the former humans so much. The wolf howled again, but louder this time. The wolf rushed forward, ahead of the other wolves, at the vampires. Amaya watched as the wolves tore the vampires to pieces.

She immediately woke up. She didn't scream, but she felt like she had. She was completely shaken. What kind of monster was that? It was some kind of new monster, something she hadn't seen before now. She shook the thought away. This was something she didn't need to worry so much right. She held her head as the headache came, but no vision. She sighed in relief as the pain went away as quickly as it came. She sighed again as she laid back down. She shifted quite a bit in her bed. She couldn't get the damn thought out of her mind. She sat back up and threw the blankets off her body. She brought her knees up to her chest. She could still feel herself shaking violently from the nightmare or whatever it was she just saw.

'What were those wolves? They had felt like vampires, but they were clearly not,' Amaya thought to herself. This was defiantly going to bother her for the next several, or even more, days. Amaya breathed in once before getting up and walking over to her bathroom. She turned on the light. It was a very dim light so that it didn't hurt her sensitive vampire eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had been getting thinner over the last couple of weeks, but she had ignored it. Now she was more than worried, she was concerned now.

'I bet everyone was concerned before I was,' she thought. She ran her right hand through her blonde-streaked hair. She leaned against the counter for awhile before finally deciding to get her things together; after all it was around the time she had to get up anyway.

* * *

Please Review


	4. Cross Academy

Hey, guys. What's up? Yay, finally a more interesting chapter!(: Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

* * *

"Come on girls. Let's go," yelled Tayio. He was waiting for the girls to get downstairs and into the black car that was going to take them to the academy. Their things were already in the trunk, but the car was just lacking two certain vampires. Tayio looked up at the top of the stairs to see Amaya and Katsu walking downstairs. Amaya was already in her Night class uniform. She had some of her books that she would need in her hands. She had Kuroyoru in a holster that was tied on her leg, just out of sight by her skirt.

Katsu on the other hand had her hunter's uniform on. She didn't want to wear a Day class uniform because she thought that she couldn't fight in it, which made absolutely no sense. Her hunter outfit was a black pair of shorts, black tank top, and black leather high heeled boots. Over her shoulders was a bright red cloak and hood. Around her waist was her anti-vampire sword she carried around and a holster with a silver anti-vampire gun in it. She was prepared for the long night ahead of her.

They said goodbye to their grandfather and got into the car. Their driver drove them all the way to Cross Academy's Moon dormitories. As they arrived, Katsu noticed that the dorms looked empty.

"I guess they already went to class," she said. Amaya nodded, agreeing with her. The car stopped at the gates that led to the dormitory. The girls got out of the car along with their driver. Katsu looked around to make sure no one was around to see them arriving late. It was all clear.

"I can walk from here. Why don't you take everything to our rooms," suggested Amaya.

"Sure, I can do that. I'll see you later." Amaya started on her way to the Headmaster's office. It was a fairly long walk, but she didn't mind. She finally arrived to the academy's main building. She followed her grandfather's directions to get to the Headmaster's office. Once she had arrived, she knocked on the door with her right hand.

"Come in," said a somewhat deep voice. Amaya opened the door and then closed it softly behind her. Sitting at a dark wooden desk was a man with light brown eyes and light brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a pair of glasses and kind of old looking outfit. This was the Headmaster of Cross Academy, Kaien Cross.

"Oh, you must be Amaya Suzuki," he said.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Where is your cousin?"

"Katsu is at the dorms. She is taking our things to our rooms. She'll be on duty soon, I can promise you that," Amaya said.

"Ok, good. I'm glad that she came," said Headmaster Cross, "She'll be a big help with the disciplinary committee duties." Amaya nodded. Kaien stood up from the desk.

"I'm guessing you're going to escort me to my classroom," Amaya asked.

"Yes, I am," Kaien said. Kaien opened his office door for Amaya as they walked out of his office. Kaien quickly led Amaya to the classroom that the Night class would use for their studies. It wasn't that fair away from the Headmaster's office.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," said the Headmaster before opening the door for Amaya. She walked into the dark classroom just before the door closed behind her. The teacher turned away from the class and at her. When he had finally noticed who she was, he bowed to her.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," she said.

"No, it's fine. You didn't miss anything, Lady Amaya," the teacher said. She turned to her classmates. They all bowed to her as well.

"Lady Amaya, it's good to see you again," said a familiar voice. She turned her head to the windows. There standing near them was Kaname Kuran. He looked at her with his dark red eyes. She bowed her head to him as he did the same to her.

"And the same to you, Lord Kaname," she said. She walked up the stairs to where he was standing. A girl with long, light brown hair looked at her… actually more like glared at her. Amaya looked at her and growled under her breath as she passed the girl. The girl backed up in surprise. She hadn't expected for the pureblood vampire to growl at her. Amaya sat down in a seat near Kaname.

At the window and outside, Katsu was watching the Night class closely. She had just seen her cousin growl at the aristocrat vampire named Ruka Souen. She sighed and pulled her hood up over her head. She was tired. She had been the only one that had heard Amaya wake up from another nightmare last night. She hadn't wanted to go see if she was ok because she knew better than to do something like that. She knew that she shouldn't bother Amaya after she had a nightmare. That was her grandfather's job, but maybe it was her time to take over that job.

'How long do I have to wait before she finally figures it out,' Katsu thought. She sighed deeply and walked over to the edge of the building she was on top of.

"What are you doing, Katsu," asked a voice behind her. Katsu turned her head far enough to look over her left shoulder. Standing several feet away from her was the former human. He looked to be fifteen or sixteen. He had silver hair and light purple eyes. He was wearing a Day class outfit. He looked at her with slight hate in his eyes. She wasn't sure if it was at her or at someone else.

"Zero Kiryu, must you know my business," Katsu teased. He sighed deeply.

"Well, yeah I guess, I kind of do," he said, running his hand through his hair. Katsu shrugged before jumping off the building. She landed on her feet, softly. Her hood fell off her head, revealing her dark brown hair. Zero watched her from the building as she stood up. Her hair blew slightly in the wind, forcing her scent to fly by his nose. She smelled sweet, almost like a rose. He shook his head, getting rid of the thought.

"I'll patrol down here for awhile," she yelled behind her. She started walking around the grounds before deciding to patrol the hallways. Everything seemed to be fine tonight. It seemed to be a quiet night. She thought it wasn't necessary for her to help out here, but she wasn't doing it just for that, but to keep an eye on her cousin. She growled under her breath as she thought about… She shook her head.

'Thinking about those things will only make things worse for me,' she thought to herself. She walked out of the academy and back outside. As soon as she did, she saw two Day class girls in the woods. They were both kneeling down on the ground. She sighed and walked over to them.

"What are you two doing out here?" They both looked up at her.

"Who are you," one of them asked.

"I'm helping out with the disciplinary committee work," Katsu said.

"You don't look like you go to this academy," the other girl stated.

"That's because I don't go to this academy. I guess you could say that I'm permanent security for this academy," Katsu said, crossing her arms across her chest. She felt someone approach the three of them from behind. She turned around to look behind her. She saw two shadows walking towards them. She looked more closely at the shadows to see they were two Night class students. One had light-blue eyes and blonde hair, and was shorter of the two. The other had orange-colored hair and light brown eyes.

"You two should be heading back to your dorms," she said to them, sternly.

"Oh, come on, we just came out here to see what was happening," the shorter vampire said.

"Look, it's Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain," the girls squealed behind her. The blonde vampire walked over to Katsu, taking her right hand in his.

"What are you doing," Katsu asked, almost yelling.

"Oh, what's wrong? Are you afraid, hunter," he said. He brought his mouth close to her palm. Katsu tried to jerk her hand away from him, but he was holding onto her hand too tightly.

"I just want a little nibble," he said. He opened his mouth and his fangs started to come out.

"Wha… what? Fangs? He's a vampire," the girls said, stunned of what was going on right in front of their eyes.

'Crap, this is bad,' Katsu thought.

"Stop it, right now," she said, still trying to jerk her hand away from the aristocrat. She felt his fangs touch her skin just slightly, causing her palm to bleed a bit. The two Day class girls fainted onto the ground, too stunned by what was happening in front of them. Katsu decided it was time to do her thing. Her dark black eyes turned a bright red color.

Katsu growled loudly and bared her fangs at the vampire before her. The blonde vampire let go of her and backed up. Katsu growled once more before finally calming down. Her bright red eyes turned back to their normal black color. She looked down at her hand. The slight cut that was there wasn't healing properly. That was another power she had lost when she was young, the power to heal properly.

"Katsu," she heard someone yell behind her. She turned to look over her shoulder. She saw Zero was walking over to them. He looked madder than ever. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the two Night class boys. Katsu stepped in front of them, facing towards Zero.

"Zero, it's ok. I can handle this," she said to him.

"Yeah, that's what it looked like a second ago," he said, growling under his breath.

"What did you say," Katsu asked, almost yelling at the former human. Zero shook his head.

"Nothing," he said, tucking his gun away in his jacket.

"Katsu," yelled someone else behind her. Katsu looked to see it was Amaya and right behind her was Kaname. She looked worried. She ran over to her cousin's side as quickly as she could.

"Are you ok, Katsu," she asked. Katsu nodded. Amaya sighed, relieved.

"Who is she, Lord Kaname? She doesn't smell like a vampire," noted the blonde vampire named Aido. Katsu glared at him, her eyes bright red again. Aido backed down yet again. Her eyes went back to normal.

"She's Katsu Suzuki, Lady Amaya's cousin," answered Kaname.

"Wait, so she's a pureblood as well," asked Aido, shocked.

"Yes."

"Oh boy, I'm deeply sorry for the trouble I caused, Lady Katsu," Aido said, bowing to Katsu. Amaya looked down at Katsu's right hand. She had it clenched into a fist, but Amaya could obviously see that dark red blood was dripping down from it. Amaya took her cousin's hand and opened it. Katsu glared at her, but she didn't try to pull away.

"Katsu, explain this," Amaya said, sternly.

"It's nothing, just a scratch," Katsu said.

"Katsu…" Amaya looked at her with that "I'm not happy" look she always gave when she knew Katsu was lying to her.

"Ok, his fangs grazed my hand, that's all," Katsu said, pulling her hand away. Amaya shook her head. Amaya turned back to see Kaname grabbing the back of Aido's jacket with his right hand.

"I'll escort these two to the Headmaster and make sure they receive they're punishments. I'll also have Seiren erase the girls' memories of tonight. Is that ok… Zero," asked Kaname. A small girl with shoulder length, silver hair appeared out of nowhere and started treating the girls.

"It's fine… Kaname," he answered, detesting every bit of what he was saying. Zero grabbed Katsu by her arm and dragged her away from the scene. Amaya watched as her cousin walked off with the former human. She placed her hand on her forehead as a slight, stinging pain came and went. Kaname looked at her. She shook her head and gave him a wave, telling him to forget about it.

"Why don't you go ahead and go back to the dorms, Lady Amaya. I'll have Takuma grab your books for you," he suggested.

"Good idea. Thank you, Lord Kaname," Amaya replied. Kaname left to lead the two aristocrat vampires to the Headmaster's office. Seiren followed after him with the two girls over each of her shoulders. Amaya was amazed that the small girl was able to carry them both. Amaya walked back to the Moon dorms and arrived there before everyone else. She was sitting on the large, white couch in her bedroom, still in her Night class uniform, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said. A teenaged, aristocrat vampire opened the door and walked into the room. He had blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was still wearing his Night class uniform.

"I thought you would be here, Lady Amaya. I'm Takuma Ichijo, vice-president of the Night class," he said, smiling. Amaya looked more closely and saw he was holding her books in his hands.

"Oh, thank you for bringing me my books, Takuma," Amaya said, getting up from the couch. Takuma handed them to her and nodded.

"You're very welcome, Lady Amaya," he said before leaving the room. Just as he was about to leave though, Katsu came barging through the door, almost knocking Takuma over. She sat right down on the couch. Takuma immediately left, knowing not to involve himself into what was possibly going to happen. Amaya sighed, placing her books on the dark wooden desk on the wall across from the bed.

"Are you ok, Katsu," Amaya asked her older cousin.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. Amaya sighed.

"Alright, if you say so, Katsu." Amaya walked over to her bathroom and pulled out a white wrap from one of the drawers. She walked back out to her bedroom with the wrap. She walked over to Katsu and took her right hand. Katsu looked up at her.

"Amaya, I can take care of that myself," she stated. Amaya shook her head.

"I don't mind." Amaya took the wrap and wrapped it around Katsu's hand, covering the cut up as best as she could. Once she was done, she tied it so that it would stay in place. Both girls were silent for awhile when suddenly they were startled by a howl from outside. Katsu stood up and went over by the window. There she could see a big, muscular, dark gray wolf with light golden eyes. It was bigger than the average wolf. Katsu glared at it, knowing perfectly well what it was. It stared right back up at her before it left.

'Damn it, I thought I had more time,' she thought to herself.

"Katsu, what's wrong? What's out there," Amaya asked.

"Nothing, just a goddam wolf," Katsu answered, "We should get to bed. The sun's coming up." Amaya nodded. Katsu left the room, closing the door behind her. She sighed and walked across the hallway to her own room. She closed the door behind her before she laid down on the bed. She was tired from the long day. The thought of a wolf being here came back into her head.

'What the hell is he doing here? I thought I had more time,' she thought to herself. She shook her head.

'Might as well find out why he's here.' She stood up and walked right back out of the room. She ran downstairs, checking every so often to make sure that no one was following her. She walked outside, her hood up over her head to protect her from the rising sun. She walked into the dark woods. As soon as she walked far enough into the woods, she heard a growl to the right. She turned sharply towards the sound and pulled her gun out.

"Whoa, hey, watch where you're pointing that thing," said a deep voice. Before her, stood a dark gray-haired man in a white shirt and black pants holding his hands above his head. His golden eyes watched her, carefully.

"Why are you here," Katsu snarled at him.

"Why, you ask? Well, that's kind of a long story," he responded.

"I don't have time for you and your silly games, Tora," she growled.

"Hey, ok… ok. Calm down, Katsu," he said.

"Tell me, why are you here!"

"Hey, now aren't we an impatient one. Alright, I'll tell you. I came here to tell you that you're running out of time," he said.

"We just got here. Tell them we need more time. I will send for you when we need you all. If they don't understand that, I will personally come and tell you all, even if I have to use force," she said, turning away and walking away from the man.

"You know, he's still alive," he said, "and that he's looking for you, right?" Katsu stopped in her tracks. She knew exactly what man he was talking about, the one she had known for years and the one she had loved so dearly, but he betrayed her. She knew he would resurrect himself soon and try to find her. She sighed.

"Yes, I do know that. I don't need one of my sister's followers to be telling me this," she said.

"I'm one of your followers as well."

"Oh, I know, I just hate admitting that." The man growled loudly at her. Katsu turned around and did the same. Her eyes were glowing bright red and her growl was probably twice as loud.

"Now get out of here before I get too angry about this," she growled at him.

"Look, we all are just getting a little anxious about this whole thing. It's been hundreds of years since we last saw the both of you," he said.

"I know how you feel."

"We just want to be here to protect the both of you before that brute of a pureblood comes."

"I know."

"Lady Katsu, please hurry. I feel like we don't have time to spare."

"I know perfectly well what I am doing… and so does he," she said, looking back at the dorms.

"What a minute… he's here," Tora asked, surprised.

"Yes, you should have known, after all he did plan this whole thing… along with my help," said Katsu. Tora sighed and ran his hand over his dark gray hair.

"Whatever. I'll go report back, but like I said, just hurry as fast as you can, Katsu," he said.

"Thank you, Tora," she said, walking back to the dorms. Tora watched her go before he left to go home. Katsu walked back into the dorm lobby, closing the door softly behind her.

"What were you doing, Lady Katsu," said a voice. Katsu turned, looking up at the top of the stairs. There standing at the top of the stairs in a black shirt and tan pants was Kaname Kuran. Katsu sighed in relief.

"You know, for a second there, I thought you might have been Amaya," said Katsu, wiping her forehead with her hand. Kaname shook his head.

"Answer my question, Lady Katsu," he demanded.

"I think I won't. I need to go to bed," she said, walking upstairs. As she passed by Kaname, he turned and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Katsu, either you answer my question or I will have Amaya deal with this. Now tell me," he said, sternly. Katsu sighed, knowing that if Amaya found out about the conversation earlier, Katsu would surely get in trouble with her father.

"Alright, I was just talking to someone," she said. She tried walking away, but Kaname pulled her back to stand next to him. He glared at her. She felt a shiver run over her skin as his dark red eyes continued to look at her.

"I was talking to one of my followers, that's all, I swear." Kaname nodded, letting go of her arm. Katsu ran to her bedroom, shutting the door, quietly. She had her back to the door as she slid down to the floor. She was breathing hard, but from what? She placed her hand over her heart. She could feel it pumping hard as she tried to recover from everything that happened. She closed her eyes and tried to think about the previous events. Her eyes turned their bright red color for a short second before going back to their original dark black.

'Why is it getting so much harder to control this damn power? Oh that's right, I haven't used it in awhile,' she thought. After she had calmed down, she went to lie down on the white bed. Her cloak covered her body, acting as her blanket for the night. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. That night she couldn't get a lot of sleep because an image of the man from awhile back kept coming into her head.

* * *

Please Review


	5. Old Memories

Hey, guys. Wow, chapter four already. Jeez, it feels like just yesterday I had first posted this fanfiction. Well, enjoy guys. I know I did when writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

* * *

Amaya and the other Night class students were waiting patiently downstairs in the lobby of the Moon dorms. There they were waiting for their dorm president to come downstairs. Amaya could hear the Day class girls screaming. They were waiting for the Night class to come out. She sighed, knowing that Katsu was out there, trying to keep them back. Everyone looked to the stairs as Kaname came down them. Amaya stood up when she saw he was walking over to her with Takuma following right behind him.

"Lady Amaya, are you ready," he asked her.

"Yes, let's go, Lord Kaname," she said. He motioned to the other students as he walked towards the door. Amaya followed closely behind. The sun was still slightly bright out at sunset. It blinded Amaya for a second; she would eventually get used to the sunlight more she stayed here. The sounds of the girls screaming grew louder and louder as they grew closer to the gates. The gates opened slowly to let the Night class out. Amaya saw the Day class girls were on either side of the pathway.

Katsu and Zero were standing in front of each group of girls. Amaya had to smile. She had expected the Day class girls pushing and shoving to get to the Night class boys, but they weren't. It just looked like they were admiring from afar. They continued on to the school building and to their classroom. Amaya sat down in her seat. She was the only one of very few who were sitting down already Many were still standing, talking to each other before the teacher arrived. She watched as everyone around her started to socialize.

"Is it just me or were the Day class girls louder today," stated an orange-haired vampire. Amaya remembered his name to be Akatsuki Kain.

"Yeah, they were. It's probably because of the holiday tomorrow," said Takuma. Amaya looked over at him, puzzled.

"Holiday?" Takuma nodded.

"Yeah, it's St. Xocolatl's Day tomorrow." Amaya continued to look at him, confused as ever.

"It's the day where the girls give chocolates to the boys they have a crush on. Amaya, you should try it." Amaya blushed, already thinking of whom to give them to if she tried it this year.

"Umm… maybe next time." Takuma cocked his head to the right.

"Aww, why not? Don't you like anyone," he asked her. Amaya shook her head. She didn't want to tell him, I mean, she barely knew this guy. Takuma shrugged his shoulders.

"Give it some time, you'll find someone," he stated. Amaya nodded, looking at the door as the teacher walked into the room. Everyone sat down and their little lesson for the day started. Meanwhile, Katsu was walking around the grounds, making sure that no one was outside passed curfew. She was in the academy halls, standing next to the windows across form the classroom Amaya was in. She was looking out of the windows when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She turned her head to see Zero was standing there.

"What do you want, Zero," Katsu asked, angrily.

"Look here, Katsu because the master told me to watch over you," he said. Katsu shook his hand off her shoulder and walked a few feet from him.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need him to worry about me. I'm a registered vampire hunter."

"I told him that."

"And?"

"He said that he didn't care." Katsu sighed.

"The next time I see him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Whatever, just be more careful." Zero walked away from her, leaving Katsu alone once again. She sighed and continued on her route. She was completely tired of the same thing every night. She didn't want to be here, but she knew she had to protect her cousin from anything that would try to hurt her. She sighed again as she felt someone to her right. She looked over to see the same guy from earlier.

"What do you want, Tora? Did you tell them," she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He nodded.

"And?"

"They didn't like the answer. They are getting too impatient," he finally answered.

"Tell them they must wait or I will…"

"Yeah, I know I told them that and they didn't listen." Katsu shook her head.

"Well, tell them I'm pissed off as it is and that I'm just as impatient as they are, but I know I have to wait." Tora nodded and left once again. Katsu looked up at the moon. It was shining brightly tonight. Katsu sighed deeply. She was tired of just walking around the school grounds, but her grandfather told her it was a good idea. She walked around the grounds again and again, always running into Zero every now and then. They would only nod to each other. Katsu really didn't want to talk to him at the moment. She finally stopped after the fourth time around and leaned against a tree. Her mind kept going back to her and Zero's master.

'He said that,' she thought, 'He said he didn't care about people like me. Maybe…' She shook the thought away and headed over to the Headmaster's office. He wanted to see her and Zero before the Night class had to go back to their dorms. She knocked on the door to the Headmaster's door.

"Come in," was all she heard. She opened the door, only to close it behind her shortly after. She looked around the room to see Zero was there as well. Zero was leaning against the wall to her right. She looked over to the desk to exactly where the Headmaster was sitting.

"Good, Katsu, you came," said Kaien.

"Well, you told me to come," she said, "And I try to follow orders as best as I can." Kaien shook his head, knowing perfectly well who had taught her that logic.

"Thank you for coming anyway, Katsu. As you both know, St. Xocolatl's Day is tomorrow. I will need the two of you to watch over the event ever so carefully."

"Personally, I see no point in it. I think…"

"I know, Zero, you think we should cancel it, but I simply cannot do that. There would be riots left and right. This event is to let out a little steam, that's all. Of course the Day class will fond over the Night class and that is just simply explainable." Katsu nodded and looked at Zero. He had that look on his face.

"I'm betting you that look means "how dare you complement them in front of me"," Katsu said as she stepped away from Zero just a bit. Kaien stood up and looked out the window.

"I understand perfectly well that there are vampires out there that want to destroy the idea of humans and vampire getting along, but there are vampires out there that want to bring up this idea."

"It's impossible for that to happen. They are all beasts in human form."

"Watch how you say that, Zero," Katsu said with a warning kind of tone. Zero looked at her; she was glaring at him. He shook it off and walked out of the office. Katsu stared after him. Kaien sighed.

"I just wish sometimes that…"

"He will never change, Headmaster. I grew up with him for a little while. I know him better than you do. Once he sets his mind on something, he stays with it, no matter what anyone says," Katsu interrupted him. Kaien looked at her, but then nodded, agreeing with what she said.

"Katsu, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Headmaster?"

"Could you start working during the day, maybe around noon-ish?"

"Why do you need me to do that?"

"I think it would be best for the school." Katsu looked to the ground.

"Fine, I can do that," Katsu finally answered after a long silence.

"Thank you, Katsu." Katsu left the room, not saying another word to the Headmaster.

'Sometimes, I will have to agree with Zero's statement, but…,' thought Katsu. She walked the path to the Moon dorms when she heard someone yell her name from behind. She turned around and saw Amaya. The blonde streaked, black-haired pureblood walked over to her, her books close to her chest so that they didn't fall.

"Katsu, you ok," Amaya asked once she got to Katsu's side. Katsu could hear a slight concern tone in her voice. The two vampire girls continued to walk to the Moon dorms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get to bed. I'm tired from today's long work. I have to get up around noon. The Headmaster wants me to start working during the day as well."

"Really, he's going to make you work during the day?"

"Yeah, I don't mind though. It'll be ok." Amaya shrugged.

"Alright, if you say so. Are you by any chance monitoring the event tomorrow?"

"Yes, and from the way you said that, you don't like the event either." Amaya once again shrugged.

"I think it's unnecessary, but whatever brings the humans and vampires a little closer," Amaya said.

"Fair warning I'm giving you here, don't say that in front of Zero."

"Do you mean that silver-haired former human that you are working alongside with?" Katsu nodded.

"Well, he might just kill ya," Katsu said. Amaya looked at her with a slightly concerned expression on her face.

"Alright, maybe he won't do that, but I'm just telling you to watch what you say around him. He won't think twice about killing you." Amaya nodded, understanding her perfectly well. She knew that if her cousin told her something as important as this, she was to listen.

"Anything else interesting happen while I was in class," Amaya asked her cousin. She actually was quite interested in what her cousin was doing.

"No, not really. Why?"

"Hmm… just curious, ya know." Katsu shrugged. The girls finally said there goodnights and went to their different rooms for the night. Katsu laid down on the bed, not even considering changing into her nightgown for the night. Since she had to get up the very next morning, it made sense just to stay in her hunter outfit. She yawned and went straight to sleep.

The next afternoon, Amaya woke up to some of the setting sunshine cracking through her curtains. She yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. She got up and quickly got dressed in her white Night class uniform. She ran her brush through her black hair, undoing any knots that were there. She grabbed her books and walked downstairs. She looked down at the lobby area as she walked down the stairs. There were only a couple people down there, waiting. One of them was Kaname. He looked up from his book and smiled at Amaya.

"Good morning, Lady Amaya," he said.

"Same to you, Lord Kaname," Amaya responded. She looked to the window and she could hear the Day class girls screaming their heads off. She placed her right hand over her ear. Her ears were more sensitive to noise than other vampires.

"They sure are loud today," Amaya commented. Kaname agreed with her. As soon as everyone was downstairs they left the safety of the Moon dorms to finally move to the main building. As the gates opened, the noise of the Day class girls grew louder. Amaya saw several different gates with the names of Night class boys on signs above the booths. There were Day class girls lined up at each gate. Katsu was in the middle with Zero, ready to observe the chaos that would unfold today. Katsu turned to the girls.

"Now listen, all of you. Stay behind the gates. Day class girls, please get ready for the chocolate handoff," Katsu said. She then turned to the Night class.

"And for you Night class boys, these girls unfortunately take this event very seriously, so please, be kind as you receive your chocolate. Alright, you may go," continued Katsu. Amaya watched as Aido ran forward first, one of the only few who were excited about this. Amaya sighed and walked forward with the rest of the vampires. She watched as the Night class boys went to their gates and took the chocolate from the Day class girls kindly.

She noticed that Kaname received a couple, but not too much. He had kindly told the girls that he couldn't take anymore. Amaya shook her head and continued to the main building. She didn't want to stick around the stupid event any longer. The noise was bothering her. She felt someone stare at her from behind. She stopped to look behind her. She noticed that the silver-haired former human was watching her closely; his light purple eyes watching her like a hawk. She stared right back at him for a second before she continued onward. Katsu approached Zero, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Zero, what is your problem with my cousin," she asked.

"I have no problem with your cousin," he said, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, your glare totally doesn't say that." Katsu quickly glanced back at the gates. Most of the girls were gone. They were probably talking about them giving the Night class boys their chocolates. The event was over and they were still here. Katsu glared at them and the girls quickly ran off to the Sun dorms. Katsu huffed. She was sick of this damn day job she had to work. She looked back at Zero.

"You hate my cousin, I'm a correct?"

"I don't hate her. I just don't trust her. She's a pureblood."

"I'm pureblood and you trust me… somewhat." Zero shrugged. Katsu closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Well, whatever, I'm going to go walk around the grounds." Katsu walked away from Zero.

'He's getting to be quite the arrogant vampire hunter.' She stopped and immediately pulled out her silver anti-vampire gun. She spun to her right and pointed the gun. She saw a man with glasses. He had brown hair and brown eyes. She pulled her gun back, realizing the man was from the hunter's association. He handed her a white letter after she had put the silver gun in its holster.

"An order, now," Katsu commented to the man.

"Yes," he said, before walking away from her. She opened the letter. It was for a recently new former human. Apparently, the former human was kidnapping small kids of all ages and taking them to some abandon building. It was in the town that was just a little ways away from the academy. It was addressed to her. Katsu relaxed. She was glad it wasn't for Amaya. Her cousin just didn't need a mission right now. She looked to her right to see Zero looking at her. She held the letter up to show Zero.

"I have an order. Do you think you can handle things here?" Zero nodded.

"Alright, then tell the Headmaster where I'll be for the next hour or so," she said, walking down the path that led to the small town. She walked around the town for awhile before she found the abandon building. It was a fairly large, gray stone building. She could already feel the former human in the building.

She walked into the building as she pulled her silver gun out from its holster. She looked to the stairs that were on the wall across from her. Sitting at the top of the stairs with a small boy in his hands was the former human. It was a tall man with bleach blonde hair and dark silver eyes. He watched Katsu as she approached the middle of the room.

"So you're the hunter they have sent to kill me," he said, grinning wide, "Well, aren't you a cute little girl."

"Shut up, vermin!"

"Oh, a feisty one at that, too." Katsu watched him as he threw his head back and laughed.

"Well then, this should be fun." The former human laughed again before disappearing. Katsu ran up the stairs to the second floor. She could still feel him nearby, but something was bothering her. She could feel something else was nearby. She walked into a room to her right. It was an empty bedroom. The bed was completely dusted over as well as the curtains.

She walked into the middle of the room and looked around a bit before deciding to move on. She turned around to walk out when she felt someone slam into her. She dropped the gun on the floor with a loud thud as she was pushed against a wall. They trapped her against a wall. They had their hand around her throat, intending on trying to strangle her. She looked down to see the former human. He sighed deeply.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge, but apparently you are just the same as those kids I killed," he said, disappointed. He was right. Katsu would be better, but something was bothering her as she stayed in the building. She looked at the former human as his dark silver eyes turned a bright red color.

"Well then, I have no choice, but to devour you, hunter." Out of nowhere, a shadow attacked the vampire. Katsu watched out of the corner of her eye as the vampire's head was ripped off its shoulders. The former human automatically turned into dust and blew away somewhere else. The shadow turned to her and watched her. Katsu looked a little bit closer. She stepped back and towards the door. The shadow turned to her completely.

The shadow before her was a tall man. He had longish, black hair that covered his light-bluish eyes just a bit. He was wearing a long black coat that was partly opened at the top to show that he was wearing a black dress shirt. His pants wear worn-out blue jeans. His white tennis shoes looked to be quite newish. Katsu looked up at his face. There was dark red blood around his mouth. It was the former human's blood. Katsu continued to look at the man before her as he kicked her silver gun at her.

"Katsu, it's nice to see you again," he said, holding his right hand out to her, "Come on, Katsu. Come here. You know that being with me is the best place for you to be." Katsu backed up into the wall next to the door. Her eyes were filled with fear, a fear that no one else could ever imagine. In her mind, a hundred questions popped up. She wasn't sure which to ask, until…

"What the hell are you doing here," she yelled out. The man smiled at her.

"What… is that really what you're going to ask me?"

"Tell me now! What are you doing here?!" The man smiled even bigger. He wiped the blood away from his mouth with his black coat sleeve.

"And like I asked… is that the question you really what you want to ask me, Katsu, my dear."

* * *

Please Review


	6. Bitten

I hate working for like hours and having like no time to get anything done on my fanfiction. Damn you job, damn you. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire nor do I make any profit from it

* * *

"Tell me, you bastard! What the hell are you doing here," yelled Katsu. The man once again smiled.

"Is that how you are going to treat someone you haven't seen in so long, Katsu," the man said.

"I don't have time for this. Now tell me, you idiot bastard!"

"I don't need to tell you. All you need to know is that I still love you and I hope you still…"

"I will never forgive you and I will never love you again." As soon as Katsu finished saying that, she picked her gun up off of the floor and ran out of the room. She continued to run until she reached the black steel gates of the academy. She leaned against a tree inside the safe walls of the academy. She was breathing hard. She couldn't believe that he came. Of all things, he had to come now.

'What the hell was he doing here,' Katsu thought to herself.

"From your expression, you saw him," said a voice to her right. Katsu looked over to see the same silver-haired, golden-eyed man.

"Tora… what… do you want," she asked in between breathes.

"Nothing, just came to see how you did with your order."

"He… he saved me from the former human." Tora looked at her shocked.

"He did what?"

"He saved me like he used to do when we went on missions, but something was different from before."

"What?"

"I didn't feel anything from him saving me."

"Listen, you need to report this. You have to tell your parents that he has found you."

"No." Anger was written all over Tora's face at her answer.

"What?!"

"You heard me. I won't tell my parents. They don't need to get involve with this situation. I need to take care of this myself." Tora sighed and nodded.

"If you say so, Lady Katsu." Katsu stood up and walked back to the Moon dorms just as Tora walked back into the woods. She walked up to the door of the dorms.

'Hmm, no one's back, yet,' she thought to herself. Katsu shrugged and went ahead and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She laid down on her white bed, closing her eyes to rest for a few minutes. The memories of that man came rushing back into her head. Her eyes snapped open, fear filled them completely. Katsu sat up in bed. She moved herself, so her back was to the pillows. She brought her knees to her chest. She was trembling terribly from seeing him. Then out of nowhere, anger welled up. Katsu took a pillow and threw it across the room. It hit the wall first and then the floor with a loud and deep thud.

"That damn bastard! I was doing perfectly fine until he had to show his damn face to me," Katsu yelled. She could feel a growl grow deep inside herself. Her black eyes flashed a bright red color for a second. She looked over to the moon. It was already setting and the sky was becoming brighter. She stood up and closed the curtains, shielding herself from the sun that would eventually show itself completely. Someone then knocked on Katsu's bedroom door, interrupting her thoughts.

"Katsu, open up, please." It was Amaya's voice.

"Amaya, what do you need?"

"I felt like something was wrong. I decided to go ask Zero where you were and he told me to check in your room. Are you ok? I heard you yell just a second ago," Amaya said.

'Oh, shit,' Katsu thought.

"What are you angry about, Katsu? Please tell me, I want to make sure you're ok."

'She always had a good heart deep inside her.'

"It's nothing, really. I'm just talking about something that you shouldn't worry about, Amaya," Katsu finally said after a short silence between the two girls.

"Are you sure, Katsu?" There was slight hesitation in her voice.

"Yes."

"Alright, if you say so," Amaya said before she left, but she then fell to the floor, holding her head with her right hand. Katsu heard a loud thud from her room and immediately opened her bedroom door. She looked to her left to see Amaya kneeling on the floor, holding onto her head tightly.

"Amaya," she said, almost yelling. She kneeled beside her cousin, placing her hands on Amaya's shoulders.

"Amaya, what's happening? Is it another vision?" Amaya answered her with a nod.

"Please… help me, Katsu," Amaya was able to say before she passed out in Katsu's arms. Katsu picked Amaya up and took her to Katsu's own bedroom. She laid Amaya down on her bed. She placed the white blanket over Amaya's body to make sure she didn't get cold.

'This is bad. She's never fainted because of a vision. This is really bad. The visions must be getting worst and coming a lot faster. She was doing so well over the last couple of days,' Katsu thought. She shook her head. She was so confused. What was she supposed to do? Someone knocked on the door.

"Hold on a minute," Katsu said. She walked over to the door, opened it, and poked her head out.

"Yes?" She saw the person who had knocked was none other than the brown-haired pureblood vampire himself.

"Lord Kaname, what is it," Katsu said, her black eyes darkening a bit.

"I thought I would just check up on things. Lady Amaya had run out in the middle of class without saying where she was going. I was curious if she found you possibly," he said, his dark red eyes never leaving hers. Katsu could feel that same cold chill from the last time he looked at her.

"Yeah, she did. She was tired though, so I'm going to let her sleep here for tonight."

"Alright," was all he said before he left for his own bedroom. Katsu shivered before she closed the door behind her. She took her cloak off and placed it on a chair. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a white nightgown to wear to bed. Once she was in the nightgown, she took a blanket from the closet and settled herself down on the couch that was adjacent to her bed. She quickly went to sleep, this time without the haunting memories coming back.

Meanwhile, Amaya was again having another vision, one that was in the past. She saw a medium height woman that looked an awful like Katsu, without the red streaks in her hair. She had the same red cloak over her shoulders and this time she was wearing a black dress underneath it. Behind her were several different colored wolves and vampire hunters with weapons in hands, and right beside her was the man from the earlier vision, the one she could only see his eyes. She still couldn't see his face, but Amaya could see he was wearing a black coat that was not buttoned up all the way. The man looked to the woman that looked like Katsu.

"So, you will help me resurrect her when the time comes," he asked her.

"Yes, she is my sister. I will do anything for her." The man looked at their vampire enemy across from them. There was a man with black hair and light-bluish eyes in the front of all of them.

"I'm guessing you'll be going after him?"

"Yes, he betrayed me and I will never forgive him for that."

"You are one smart girl." The woman looked at the man.

"Thank you, but I don't need your complements at this moment." The woman turned to her gaze to the enemy across from her. Her black eyes turned a bright red color and stayed like that the whole time she continued to look at the enemy across from her.

"It's sad that your people have to clean up a mess that we purebloods made," The man stated. The woman shrugged, her eyes never leaving her target.

"You better leave now if you are going to find the pureblood that created this army," she suggested. The man nodded, agreeing with her statement.

"Thank you, Lady Suzuki," he said. The woman nodded and with that, the man left. That vision then turned to another vision, one that was also in the past. It wasn't very long. It only showed the man lying down in a coffin, intending on staying there until he died, well at least that's what Amaya thought. Finally, she woke up to find herself in Katsu's bedroom. She sat up in bed and looked to her right.

On the couch, sleeping soundly was her cousin. Her brown hair was covering her face just slightly. Amaya rubbed her eyes. She was still tired from her restless sleep. She pulled her knees into her chest and rested her head on top of them. She was so confused. What were all these visions from? She didn't remember them. She could kind of get the hint that the first vision tonight was from hundreds… no thousands of years ago, back when the vampire hunters were fighting the pureblood vampire's armies off.

There was one thing from that vision that confused her deeply. Who or what were those wolves? They felt like vampires, but there was something else among them that felt off. They didn't truly feel like vampires. To Amaya, they felt like animals, deadly animals that could easily kill you if you angered them too much. She looked over at Katsu again.

'There's no way that woman was Katsu. Katsu is about my age. There's just no way,' Amaya thought to herself. She heard her cousin move just a bit on the couch, which in turn interrupted her thoughts. Katsu opened her black eyes. They were still fogged over from the sleep she just had. She stretched her arms and legs before looking over to the bed. She saw Amaya was already up and looking at her. Katsu sat up quickly.

"Amaya, are you feeling any better," she asked. Amaya nodded.

"Thank goodness. You really worried me last night when you fainted. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just brought you here to sleep," Katsu explained.

"Thank you, Katsu," Amaya said, getting up from the bed, "I'm going back to my room to get ready for the day. You should probably do the same." Katsu nodded. Amaya opened the door and closed it quietly behind her, not wanting to wake anyone else. Katsu stood up and went to put on her hunter's outfit. She placed her red cloak over her shoulders. Grabbing her silver gun, she walked out of her bedroom, hurriedly trying to place the gun in its holster as she walked downstairs.

She threw her hood over her head before she opened the front door. The sun poured into the lobby of the Moon dorm for a second as Katsu walked outside into the sunlight. The cloak and hood protect her from the sun's harmful rays. She took her time to the main building. She didn't like having to walk around the main building during the day.

She could always hear the Day class girls talking about her. She heard them saying that she was mean, but Katsu being herself, she didn't care. She walked around the building before doing so on the grounds. Around four in the afternoon, she headed down for the switch-off with Zero. When they arrived at the gates to the Moon dorms, a bunch of Day class girls were already there.

"Hey, all of you, back up, now," yelled Katsu. The girls all looked at her, fear filled their eyes. They backed up into their lines that were outlined along the edge of a path. Zero stood in front of one group while Katsu stood in front of the other. Katsu turned her head to look at the girls behind her.

"If any of you even think about moving a little closer, I won't think twice of saying anything harsh to you," Katsu said, her eyes glared at every one of the girls behind her. They all backed up a step, knowing perfectly well that she meant business. The gates opened, resulting in a huge group of Day class girls screamed in excitement. Katsu looked to the gates and saw Kaname was walking beside Amaya.

She looked better now than she did in the morning. She wasn't as pale as she was. Her dark blue eyes were filled with a little happiness, but Katsu could see a little bit of sorrow in Amaya's eyes. As Amaya passed by Katsu, Katsu gave Amaya a small smile of reinsurance. Amaya gave her a smile back and continued to walk forward. Once the Night class students left, the Day class girls followed soon after. Zero appeared out of nowhere and walked over to Katsu.

"Last night, I saw you were quite frightened by something. What was it, Katsu," he asked her.

"It was nothing, Zero, nothing you need to worry about," Katsu answered before she left for her duties. Zero watched her as she left. He didn't believe her at all. Something had obviously had happened during her mission and she didn't want to talk about it. He shook the thought away and headed to the main building after Katsu.

Last night, after he saw Katsu, Amaya had come up to him and asked him where Katsu was. Her dark blue eyes showed she was scared. Once again, he shook the thought away. He didn't care about that pureblood that was somehow related to Katsu. He didn't care at all. Soon afternoon turned into night. Katsu was walking around the main building. Every now and then her thoughts went back to that man from earlier.

'The day he betrayed me was also the day he signed his death warrant,' Katsu thought. There was a part of her that was scared of what he could do. Katsu had heard there were a handful of purebloods that he could easily get on his side to finally have her as his own. Katsu continued to think this when she accidently ran into someone. She backed up a bit.

"Hey, watch where…," she said, but she wasn't able to finish. She looked more closely at the person she had run into and saw that it was Zero. He turned his head to her. She took a step back in shock. His light purple eyes were now a bright red color. Katsu understood that he was now lusting for blood and it looked like he was losing a little bit of control over it. Zero grabbed her and slammed her into the wall next to them.

The pureblood vampire gasped as her back hit the wall. He placed his arms on both sides of her, so that she couldn't escape. The very next second, his fangs dug into the right side of Katsu's neck. Katsu whimpered as she felt pain the moment he dug his fangs into her neck. She struggled against him as he grabbed her and brought her closer to him.

He bent her neck a bit, so that he could drink deeper. Katsu could hear the small gulps as he slowly took her blood. She started to feel light-headed as he drank more and more. At the same time, Amaya stood up from her chair. Everyone watched her as she quickly left the room without a word to anyone.

"Lady Amaya," yelled the blonde-haired dorm vice-president. Amaya continued to run down the hallway, following the scent of Katsu's blood. She finally found her cousin on the ground. She was still breathing, but she wasn't healing properly from the bite. Her dark red blood was dripping from the bite and onto the wooden floor.

"Katsu, did he… did Zero bite you," Amaya asked her as she knelt beside her. Katsu nodded, weakly. Amaya stood up and ran in the direction she felt Zero go. She finally met up with Zero on a set of stairs. She looked at his eyes. They were still bright red.

'How the hell could he still want more after how much he got from Katsu,' she thought to herself. Zero looked at her as she approached him. She was careful, making sure that she didn't do any sudden movements. Zero continued to watch her as she tried to get closer to him.

"Zero, you need to calm down. You're not thinking straight," she said. Zero then ran over to her and pulled her to him, her back to his chest. His right hand held her chin and the other was around her stomach, keeping her from escaping.

"Zero, no… stop this right now," Amaya said, sternly. He bent down and licked the right side of her neck. Amaya shivered at the touch.

"Zero, stop this." Amaya yelled, but the very next second, Zero bit into her neck. Amaya felt a fair amount of pain as he bit down. She bit her tongue to keep herself from whimpering in pain. She heard him gulp down her blood rapidly. Amaya got the courage and was somehow able to pull herself away from him. She fell onto the floor and looked up at Zero. His bright red eyes looked at her as he wiped the blood away from his mouth. Amaya placed her hand on the right side of her neck. A few drops of her blood fell from the bite and onto the hallway floor.

'He bit me. I can't believe that he bit me and Katsu in one night,' Amaya thought to herself. Zero's eyes changed back to their light-purple color. He looked at Amaya.

"What…" He stopped and looked at his hand. It was covered in dark red blood. Amaya's scent came from the blood. He looked at Amaya and saw she was holding her neck. He watched as some blood ran onto her hand. Amaya tried to stand up, but her left ankle was bothering her. She must have fallen on it wrong as she fell to the floor just a bit ago. It would heal in a little while. Amaya looked up at him, her dark blue eyes filled with slight fear and understanding.

"It's ok, Zero. I'm alright. I'm more worried about Katsu though," she said.

"I bit… Katsu?" Amaya nodded.

"Amaya," said a voice down the hall. Amaya looked with Zero into the pitch black darkness. They could both see that Kaname was standing there.

"Kaname, I…," she said, hesitating just slightly, "Is Katsu alright?"

"Yes, she'll be ok. I had Ichijo take her back to her room," Kaname said as he approached the two of them. As he approached, Amaya saw a slight hatred fill Kaname's dark red eyes.

"Kaname, wait. Don't hurt Zero. It was my fault. I wasn't being careful," Amaya stated. Kaname stopped and looked at her.

"Is this true?" Amaya nodded. Kaname sighed.

"Alright, but let's get you back to your bedroom," he said. He walked over to her and picked her up, bridal-style. Kaname looked at Zero one last time before standing back up, hatred still filled his eyes. Amaya rested her head on Kaname's shoulder. Her dark blue eyes closed. She was exhausted from everything that happened. The bite mark from Zero quickly healed itself as did her left ankle.

"Tell me, Zero, was her blood… delicious," Kaname asked quietly, looking down at the small pureblood vampire in his arms. Zero backed up in shock before looking at Kaname with hate as the pureblood left. Kaname took her back to the dorms and placed her on her bed. He turned to the door to see Takuma there.

"Take care of them, Ichijo. I'm going back to calm the Night class and make sure that Headmaster Cross knows what has happened," he said before leaving.

"I can do that, Kaname," Takuma said as he walked over to Amaya.

* * *

Please Review


	7. Moonlit Party

Sorry, guys, about this chapter being late. With work and school starting up for me, I don't think I'll be able to update every week. Updates may be upgraded to one every two weeks or three weeks. Just really depends, but I will try my best to update as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it.

* * *

Amaya woke up around noon to find herself in her bedroom, lying underneath the white blankets of her bed. She could remember a little bit of what had happened last night. She ran her right hand through her blonde-streaked, black hair. She stood up from her bed and walked over to the door. She had to make sure that Katsu was perfectly ok. She opened the door to her cousin's bedroom to see her cousin was up and about.

"Katsu," she said. Her cousin looked over to her and smiled. She took her hairbrush and ran it through her long, brown hair, getting any knots out.

"Katsu, should you really be moving about after last night," Amaya asked her. Katsu threw her red cloak over her shoulders and her hunter outfit. Her hunter outfit was different than the one she usually wore. It was a black skirt and white blouse. She was wearing her usual black leather boots. Her sword was around her waist and resting on her left hip. She had her holster around her waist that held her silver anti-vampire gun.

"I'll be fine, Amaya. Please don't worry," Katsu said. She walked over to her cousin.

"You should get ready for today," Katsu said before she left for her daytime routes. Amaya sighed and closed her cousin's bedroom. She quickly grabbed her dark blue cloak before she headed downstairs to the lobby. She had to talk to her cousin about what had happened last night and she had to make sure her cousin was going to be ok. As she walked down the stairs, she threw her cloak over her shoulders and the hood over her head. Her hand touched the door knob when…

"Lady Amaya, where do you think you are going," someone asked behind her. She looked up at the top of the stairs to see Kaname standing there. He was dressed in a yellow dress shirt and dark pants. She looked at him, her dark blue eyes unfocused.

"Lord Kaname, I need to leave for a little while. I need to talk to Katsu," she said, "I'm sorry. I'll be right back." Amaya opened the front door and closed it behind her. The sun rays didn't hurt her that much, but still… She ran to the main building as fast as she could. She could feel Katsu, but locating her was hard with the Day class there and it was just too noisy for her. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Takuma there.

"Ichijo, what are you doing here," she asked him.

"Kaname wanted me to make sure that you were ok," he responded, "I think it would be best if you went back to the dorm. You can talk to you cousin later tonight." Amaya thought about it for awhile before nodding. He was right; she would be able to talk to Katsu later. Amaya walked back to the Moon dorms with Ichijo behind her. Meanwhile, Katsu was heading over to Zero's classroom. There was a letter for the new ethnics teacher that Headmaster Cross said was very important that he got. Katsu knocked on the door of the classroom.

"Come in," she heard a voice say. She opened the door and stepped into the room. She looked to the desk and saw someone she was very surprised to see so soon. He had longish, jet-black hair and lavender-bluish eyes, well eye to be more exact. Over his right eye was a leather eyepatch. He had to wear the eyepatch because of an accident years ago. He was wearing a white dress shirt and brown pants. Over the dress shirt was a brown jacket. He looked over to the door to see Katsu standing there. He too was surprised to see her there.

"Katsu," he whispered soft enough for no one to hear, but himself.

'What the hell is she doing out here in the daytime,' he thought to himself. Katsu approached him.

"Headmaster Cross wanted me to give you this," she said, handing him the letter. The man took the letter from her.

"Thank you," he whispered for only her to hear. She nodded. He wasn't one to thank anyone. She quickly left the room, her red cloak flowing behind her as she walked. She closed the door and slid down it till she was sitting on the floor.

'Why… why is Toga here,' she thought to herself. She quickly got up and headed to the Headmaster's office. She figured that Kaien would know something. She knocked on the door and waited for a second for the Headmaster to tell her to come in. She walked into the office and closed the door behind her.

"Headmaster Cross, I just need to talk to you for a minute about something," she said.

"And what would that be," Kaien asked her. She looked at the tan-haired man, her black eyes filled with slight confusion.

"Why is he here?" Kaien looked away from her, understanding perfectly well who she talking about.

"Do you mean the new ethnics teacher for Zero's class?"

"Yes."

"He's here on orders by the hunter's association to watch over Zero, but I heard another story from someone else. They told me that once he heard that Zero had bitten you, he immediately put everything down and rushed over here," Kaien explained. Katsu looked at him, shock written all over her face.

'What? He came here because he heard that Zero bit me. I'm quite amazed how fast word spreads,' Katsu thought. She shook it away as soon as she thought of it. She couldn't think about that kind of thing right now.

"Hmm… I didn't think that he would care," she said, "about someone like me, of course." Kaien nodded. Katsu turned around and walked right out of his office. She walked around the main building and grounds, trying to her thoughts off of him, but somehow he kept coming back into her mind. She walked around for quite some time until it was around sundown. The switch off was going to start in half an hour. She sighed and started to walk to the Moon dorm gates. As she walked, she felt someone following her. She stopped and turned her head to look over her right shoulder. Shock appeared in her dark eyes as she saw who was standing behind her.

"Toga," she said as she turned to look at the vampire hunter, "What do you need?"

"It's nothing, I just…," he began.

"I can take care of myself," Katsu interrupted, knowing perfectly well what he was going to say. Her hand moved up to the right side of her neck. She could still feel Zero's bite mark from the night before. She shook her head, quickly getting rid of the thought. She hated how she let herself get bitten by someone so easily. It made her feel weak.

"I know you can take care of yourself. I'm just here to make sure Zero doesn't fall to a Level E," he said, "Just be more careful, ok?"

"I plan on it," she said, walking away from him to continue her walk to the Moon dorms. Toga watched her as she walked away from him. He had to admit that she was becoming more beautiful every time he… Toga shook his head. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of these kinds of things, especially about a pureblood vampire. He sighed and turned back the way he came. Katsu saw that the Day class girls were already gathering around the Moon dorm gates, waiting for the Night class to come out.

"Hey," Katsu yelled at them. They all flinched, knowing perfectly well whose voice that was. They all backed away to their usual two groups on either side of the path the Night class would eventually walk down. Katsu smiled to herself. She was impressed that a bunch of humans were following her orders. She quickly shrugged it off and walked to her position in front of one of the groups.

She looked in the direction of the main building. Zero wasn't going to come today, not with what had happened the night before. The gates opened slowly and the girls grew ever more excited. Katsu watched as the Night class walked by her. She saw that Kaname was looking at her from the corner of his eye. Katsu turned her head away from him. Now was not the time for him to be bothering her.

Once the Night class passed by, the Day class girls finally headed back to their dorms. Katsu sighed. It was going to be the usual, long boring night of her walking around the academy and making sure there was no one breaking the rules. As she was walking around her mind kept going back to seeing her vampire hunter master. She still could not believe that he was here. She quickly found herself on the rooftop that was near the classroom her cousin was in. She was curious if Kaien had convinced Toga to teach vampires yet. She glanced into the room only to see he was not in there.

'Maybe he'll teach tomorrow,' she thought to herself.

"What are you doing, Katsu," said a deep voice behind her. Katsu turned around to see Toga standing there. He was dressed in his vampire hunter outfit. He held up a white piece of paper in his right hand. Katsu shoulders lowered. She knew exactly what the piece of paper was.

"Not another one," Katsu said. He nodded.

"Yeah, but this time, I'm supposed to go with you," he explained.

"Does Zero and Cross know about this?"

"Yeah, they do."

"Alright, let's go and get it over with," Katsu said, walking over to him. She took the paper from him and looked it over. It said that there were two former humans running around in the woods just a mile or so away from the academy.

"It doesn't look too far. We can easily get this done in a few minutes," Katsu said. She folded the paper up and gave it back to Toga. He then placed it in one of his tan jacket pockets.

"Don't get too cocky, Katsu. You never know about these kinds of beasts."

"I know." They quickly got off the rooftop and made their way over to the area were the former humans were supposed to be. They found in that area an abandon windmill and house near a river. Waiting on the porch of the house were two former humans; both of them were males. Their bright red eyes watched them carefully as the approached the porch a little more. Katsu pulled out her silver gun just as Toga took out his rifle.

"Are you going first," Toga asked the pureblood. Katsu nodded, not looking away from her target.

"Alright then, let's finish this," Toga stated. As soon as he was done talking, Katsu rushed ahead and attacked the one of the make vampires. She hit him hard enough to knock him into a tree with a loud thud. She landed a few feet away from him before he ever touched the tree. Her dark black eyes turned a bright red color. She heard Toga's rifle go off nearby, but she ignored it. She couldn't pay attention to it right now. She had to focus on her own fight. A deep growl built up in her chest as she saw the former human stand up. He looked at her; his eyes narrowed as he did.

"Well now, we have a pretty one here," he said. He sniffed the air, obviously smelling her scent.

"And a pureblood at that, too." Katsu took her silver gun out and pointed it at the former human.

"What did you say, vermin," she growled.

"Are you denying that you are a pureblood?"

"I never said that. It's just the way you said it ticked me off," Katsu said. She bared her fangs at him and growled deeply. Her eyes grew an even brighter red, if that was possible. The former human stared at her.

"You're a Suzuki, aren't you?"

"How do you know me," asked Katsu.

"My master told me about you and your cousin. You're…" Before the former human could say anymore, Katsu attacked him. The former human was able to scratch Katsu on her right arm. Katsu winced slightly at the pain, but no more than that.

She was able to get her hands around his neck. She dug her fingers into his neck and ripped his head off his shoulders. The former human immediately turned into dust at Katsu's feet. Katsu stood up from the ground and looked over to Toga's fight. He was done as well. Toga looked over to Katsu. He noticed that her right arm was bleeding. He placed his hand in his left pocket and found what he was looking for. It was a white cloth. He usually brought it with him just in case he got injured. Toga walked over to the pureblood vampire and took her right arm. Katsu watched him as he wrapped the cloth around her injured arm. He tied it in place.

"You really shouldn't let them anger you too much, Katsu," Toga stated.

"I know, but… I guess something just come over me," Katsu said. She flinched when Toga tied the cloth a little too tight.

"Sorry," Toga said.

"It's fine." Once Toga had gotten the cloth completely on Katsu's arm, the two walked back to the school. They quickly noticed that the Night class was gone. It was earlier than they were supposed to be.

"I wonder what's going on. I'll go to the dorms and find out," Katsu said. Toga nodded and Katsu ran to the Moon dorms. Toga watched her as she left. He shook his head and walked back to the Headmaster's office. Katsu quickly made her way back to the Moon dorms. As she arrived to the front gates, she saw Zero standing there.

"Zero, what are you doing here," she asked.

"Your vice-president told me to come tonight. I don't know what for though," Zero said.

"He's not my vice-president, but alright, whatever. Let's just get this over with," Katsu said. She opened the gates and walked down the stone path with Zero right behind her. They were about halfway down the path when Katsu felt someone approaching them. Zero pulled out his silver gun as well as Katsu. They each pointed them at a person. Zero was pointing his weapon at an orange-haired vampire aristocrat while Katsu had hers pointed at a blonde-haired vampire aristocrat.

"Aido… Akatsuki… what do you two need," asked Katsu.

"Vice-president Ichijo wanted us to escort the two of you to the back of the dorms," Akatsuki stated.

"If you would please follow us, Lady Katsu… Zero," Aido said, bowing to Katsu before looking at Zero. Zero nodded, telling her that he would be right behind her.

"Alright, lead the way," Katsu said, running her right hand through her brown hair. She and Zero followed the two aristocrat vampires to the back of the dorms. Katsu was actually the only one out of the four of them that was slightly surprised at what she saw. It looked like a party of some sort. She wasn't sure what or for whom it was for.

"Lady Katsu, Zero, I'm glad you two made it," said a very upbeat vice-president.

"May I ask what the hell is going on here," asked Katsu.

"It's my birthday party," Takuma said.

"Oh, well, I wasn't aware of that," Katsu stated.

"I meant to tell you that, but I had assumed that Headmaster Cross would have you on patrol tonight," said a voice. Katsu, and everyone else there at the party, looked up at the porch where she saw her cousin standing there. Behind Amaya was Kaname, sitting on the couch that was there.

"It's alright, Amaya, just next time that something like this is supposed to happen, tell me anyway," Katsu said. Amaya nodded. Katsu grabbed herself a blood-tasting wine from the buffet. Katsu tried to have some fun at the party, but something kept bothering her. It almost felt like something was coming and the feeling would not go away.

"Shiki… look what you did. You cut me," Katsu heard Takuma say. She looked over at the table with all the food. She saw Takuma and Shiki near the birthday cake. She smelled Takuma's blood. She looked to Zero. He looked like he was having trouble breathing. She watched him as he ran off in the direction of the pool.

Katsu quickly ran after the both of them. All of this didn't go unnoticed by Amaya. She tried to follow them, but Kaname grabbed her right arm. She looked back at him, her dark blue eyes trying to read his dark red ones. He shook his head.

"Lady Amaya, you should just let them be. Let Lady Katsu take care of this," he said, letting go of her arm. Amaya sighed, defeated by everything that Kaname said. He was right; Katsu could take care of it. Amaya backed down and leaned against the pole nearby the stairs.

Meanwhile, Katsu continued to run after Zero. She found him by the pool. He was sitting down near the pool. On the way, he must have taken off his black jacket, black vest, and red tie because he was now in only his white dress shirt and black pants. Zero looked up at Katsu as she approached him. There was pain in his light purple eyes as he looked at her.

"Zero, what's wrong," Katsu asked him as she approached him. He shook his head.

"Get back. I don't need your help," he said, looking away from her. Katsu quickly kneeled beside her old friend once she had gotten to his side. She took her right wrist and made a small cut on it with her finger. Her dark red blood dripped down from the cut. Zero's light purple eyes turned their bright red color. His breathing immediately went rapid.

"Come on, Zero, you need to…" Katsu wasn't able to finish because a rifle came out of nowhere and rested over her right shoulder, pointed at Zero. A loud gun shot rang through the air. Katsu watched as Zero placed his right hand on his left shoulder.

Red blood bled through his white dress shirt and dripped onto the pool tile. Katsu looked over her left shoulder to see Toga there. She was completely confused as to why he was there. Toga grabbed Katsu and helped her to her feet. He pushed her behind him, putting himself between Katsu and Zero.

"I didn't think I would be killing my dear student with this rifle. Now, curse me with your last breath and die… vampire," Toga said, pointing his rifle yet again at Zero.

"Master…," Zero whispered underneath his breath. Katsu placed her right hand on Toga's right arm, the one that was holding the rifle. The black-haired vampire hunter looked over at the pureblood.

"He hasn't become a Level E, Toga. I was just simply helping him soothe the pain," Katsu explained.

"I know that, but I had promised your father that I wouldn't let Zero bite you. I obviously failed the first time. Hmm… it must be weird to hear a vampire hunter listening to a pureblood vampire on protecting his daughter," Toga stated.

"My father did what," she questioned, surprised. Katsu had never thought that her father would have told Toga to do something like that.

"You took things too far…," yelled a certain light brown-haired headmaster, interrupting her thoughts. She watched as Kaien took Toga's rifle out of the vampire hunter's hands.

"This is exactly why I hate vampire hunters," Kaien said. Toga roughly took his rifle back and stepped away from Zero. Kaien helped the silver-haired former human up onto his feet.

"Katsu, you should probably go back to the dorms. We'll take care of Zero," Kaien suggested to the two girls. Katsu nodded and ran off to the dorms. Kaien looked to his friend just after Katsu had left.

"What do you think you were doing," he asked.

"I was just following orders."

"I never thought I'll ever see the day that you would follow orders from a pureblood. May I ask why you are following these orders?"

"That I believe is my business and none of yours," Toga said, walking away. Kaien shook his head. He knew perfectly well that he wouldn't be able to convince his friend to tell him his little secret, even though he had an idea what was bothering him so much.

* * *

Please Review


	8. Down and Out

Ok, so I decided to go ahead and put this chapter up before this week actually begins because I'm like freaken busy this whole entire week and won't have time to update it. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. Hint: creepy dude alert(:

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

* * *

It was a long day for Katsu. Her mind kept going back to last night at the Moon dorms. She couldn't believe that her father would tell Toga to do such a thing as make sure Zero wouldn't bite her. Katsu sighed and leaned against the tree next to her. All day, she hadn't seen Zero. She didn't see him in the halls or outside patrolling the grounds. She didn't even see him when it was time for the switch off. Katsu looked up at the sky. It was becoming quite dark.

She quickly made her way to the classroom that Amaya was in. She knew that Toga was teaching them tonight. She had to hurry though. She wanted to catch him before he got into the classroom. She was able to get to the hallway that led to the classroom in only a matter of minutes. She looked down the hallway. He was there and he was almost to the door. Katsu ran up to him and grabbed his brown jacket. Toga looked over his left shoulder to see her there.

"Katsu," he said, slightly shocked.

"Toga, tell me… where did you put Zero," she asked him. He looked away from her.

"You should be able to guess what we did," he stated.

"You… quarantined him, didn't you?"

"We had no choice, Katsu," Toga said as he got himself out of her grasp. Katsu looked after him as he walked into the classroom. Katsu sighed. What on earth was she going to do? Meanwhile, in the classroom, Toga walked over to his desk. As he did so, he looked around at all the vampires. They were all looking at him. He set his book down on the desk and faced the class.

"I'm Toga Yagari. I'll be your temporary lecturer for this ethics class. Before we start… hello, vampires," he said. All eyes flashed bright red at the last part of his introduction before going back to their normal colors.

"Yagari… that's the name of the number one vampire hunter right now," stated Ruka.

"So, it was you shooting last night," said Aido.

"You all can relax. I'm certified to teach," Toga answered. His one good eye scanned all the vampires in the classroom. He finally came upon Amaya. Aido noticed this and turned to Amaya.

"Lady Amaya, do you by any chance know this man," he asked her. Amaya looked up from her book to look at the new teacher one more time. She had to admit that she had heard of him, but knowing him was completely out of the question. She had never met him before.

"I've heard of him, but nothing else," Amaya said. Toga looked at her.

"You're Amaya Suzuki, aren't you," asked Toga as he leaned against the chalkboard.

"And how do you know me," Amaya asked, standing up slowly from her desk.

"I know your cousin," he answered.

'Katsu,' Amaya thought to herself, 'Wait, if he's a vampire hunter and he knows Katsu, then maybe…'

"Are you… Katsu's master," she asked. Everyone went quiet after her asked that.

"Wait, Lady Katsu's master," Aido finally spoke up, "What do you mean, Lady Amaya?" She didn't answer him even when he turned completely around to look at her.

"Why, yes, I am," Toga said. Amaya sat down, somewhat satisfied.

"Well now, what brings you here, teacher? Is it because one of us is on your list," asked someone behind Amaya. Amaya turned to see whose voice it was. She really didn't need to. She knew it was Kaname's.

"Well, hello, Kaname Kuran. Currently, my execution list is empty, but if you fall asleep during my lecture, I might just consider it," Toga said smirking now. Kaname smirked a little as well.

"Then, I guess that I'll have to be careful, teacher," Kaname said, closing his book. Amaya turned back around to face the board before the lesson started. It was long, but not too boring.

"Well, are there any questions," Toga asked at the end of the lecture. No one spoke up.

"Alright that will be all, class dismissed." Toga quickly felt something coming towards him. He took his book and placed it before his head. A sharp silver knife ran right through the book, just barely inches away from his head.

"I'll just keep this as a reminder of how I'll be teaching vampires from now on," he said before he walked out of the classroom. Once he got into the hallway, he was surprised to see that Katsu was gone. He sighed. He had thought that Katsu would have tried to get Zero's location out of him after class, but apparently he was wrong.

Meanwhile, Katsu was outside leaning on a tree. She was looking up at the night sky, thinking things through. She sighed. She wanted to do something to help Zero without Toga knowing, but what? She caught the smell of a mountain lion just a few feet from the black fence that surrounded the school. An idea popped into her head as she thought about the lion. She remembered that some of her followers and even herself would sometimes feed off of animals to help them last awhile without fresh human blood. It could just work for Zero.

"But knowing him, he would think that was ridiculous," Katsu whispered to herself. She ran her hand through her long, dark brown hair.

"Katsu," said a deep voice to her right. She looked to see Toga there. He had a small, lit cigarette in his right hand.

"Oh, hey, Toga," she said kind of glumly.

"Look, if you want to go see Zero, then go to the Headmaster's guest room," Toga said angrily.

"No, it's fine. I'll see him whenever he gets back," Katsu said. Toga looked over at her.

"What changed your mind?"

"I've just been thinking. That's all." Toga sighed.

"Well, I'm glad that you thought about it, Katsu," he said. Katsu nodded. She looked over at the main building doors to see them open. The Night class came out and started to walk down the path to the Moon dorms. Katsu saw Amaya was walking near Kaname. The two of them were talking to each other. About what was a good question, but Amaya looked happy and that's all that concerned Katsu. Katsu got up from leaning against the tree.

"Toga, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow," she said. She quickly walked back to the Moon dorms. He watched her as she left. He sighed deeply just before the Night class walked passed him. Most of them stared at him as he stood there. He shook his head slightly before walking back to Kaien's office.

Meanwhile, Katsu was walking slowly to the Moon dorms. She knew perfectly well that the Night class was behind her, but that didn't stop her. She just kept on walking. She could talk to Amaya later. She quickly walked up the stairs, down the hallway, and to her bedroom. She took off her red cloak and hood and set it on a chair that was near the windows. She ran both her hands through her long, brown hair again. Out of nowhere, her eyes turned bright red. Katsu could feel an overwhelming amount of power running through her blood.

'What am I going to do,' she thought to herself, 'It's starting. Before long…' She shook her head to get rid of the thought. She couldn't concern herself with that. Someone knocked on her bedroom, startling Katsu a bit. Katsu's bright red eyes turned back to their original black selves.

"Hey, Katsu, how ya doing," asked Amaya through the door.

"Oh, umm… I'm fine. Why," Katsu asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok," said Amaya.

"Thank you, Amaya, but don't worry. I'm fine."

"Alright, if you say so, Katsu," Amaya said before walking across the hall to her own bedroom. She knew something was wrong with Katsu and that she wouldn't tell her. Amaya sighed deeply as she walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She saw that the sun was just starting to rise outside. She walked over to the windows on the right side of her bed in order to close the curtains.

Before she could do that, she saw a dark shadow run in the woods. She looked closer to see a dark gray wolf with golden eyes running into the woods. She watched it for awhile longer before it disappeared completely. Amaya closed her curtains before going to sit on her bed. There was something familiar about the wolf, but before now, she had never seen it before. Then why did it feel so familiar? Amaya gasped as a sudden painful headache appeared. Amaya placed both hands on the sides of her head. She gasped again when a vision appeared.

Just like before, she saw wolves attacking former humans, but this time it was in the past. She watched as the same black wolf with tan paws and dark blue eyes was running towards several vampires. It tore off the heads of a couple of vampires in just a single bite. The others, it tore into their chests, pulling their hearts out. The wolf came out of its fight with blood dripping down its black muzzle. The black wolf howled into the air, telling the other wolves to keep going. It stopped after a few seconds before looking in front of it. Several vampires were coming towards it. The black wolf growled in response, telling the vampires that it wasn't afraid to kill them.

A dark brown wolf and a pure white wolf came out of nowhere and attacked two of the vampires at the same. They both quickly dug their teeth into the necks of the former humans. The brown wolf flung its brown head up and threw the former human at a tree, making it turn into dust immediately. The pure white wolf instead ripped the head off of its prey. The former humans stepped back and growled lowly at the two new wolves. The new wolves growled loudly and snapped their jaws at the former humans. The former humans stepped back again. They hadn't expected the wolves to growl back at them.

The brown wolf and pure white wolf attacked them without warning. They ripped the former humans' throats apart, spilling blood over the grassy ground. Once the two of them were done, they both walked over to the black wolf's side. The brown wolf bumped its brown head into its left shoulder. It was asking if it was alright. The black wolf snorted in response, telling it was ok. The vision ended there and disappeared along with the headache.

'It's those wolves again. Why do I keep seeing them? It all doesn't make sense,' Amaya thought to herself. She stood up, and changed out of her uniform and into a pure white nightdress. She immediately went to sleep once her body had hit the white bed. She didn't even bother to pull the covers over her body. She was that tired.

The very next day, Amaya woke up with very little sunlight coming through the curtains. She slowly got up to see what time it was. She had about an hour before she had to get downstairs to go to the main building. She walked over to her bedroom closet and grabbed her white uniform. She dressed herself and brushed her long, blonde-streaked, black hair.

She ran her right hand through her hair, double checking that all knots were out. She grabbed her books and walked down stairs. She saw that few people were already down there. They all bowed to her as she walked down the stairs. She nodded to them, telling them they could stand back up. Amaya walked over to the windows near the front door. A few minutes after she had started to look out the window, she heard someone call her name. She looked over to her right to see that it was Kaname.

"Lord Kaname, good morning," she said, a little surprised.

"Yes, good morning," he responded, "Did you sleep well, Lady Amaya?"

"Yes, thank you for asking, Lord Kaname."

"Lord Kaname," someone said, gaining Kaname's attention, "It's about time that we head out, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Let's go, everyone," Kaname said. Amaya followed Kaname outside into the afternoon sun. As she was walking past the herd of Day class girls, she noticed that Zero was back and handling the Day class girls well.

'How… when did he get back,' Amaya thought as she walked past him. She looked over to her right. Katsu was there and she had noticed the confused look on Amaya's face. Katsu quickly mouthed that she would explain later. Amaya nodded slightly before she passed her cousin. She continued on her way to the main building with the Night class.

The night went slow for Amaya. She was bored in almost every lecture that night. She at least tried to pay attention to what was happening during the lectures, but her mind kept going back to the vision she had before she went to sleep. Before she even knew it, the lectures were over and everyone was going back to the Moon dorms. Amaya was one of the last couple of people to leave the room. As she was leaving, she met up with Katsu.

"Katsu, please tell me… when did Zero get back," Amaya asked.

"This morning and to tell you the truth, I don't know how he's feeling well enough to come back. I think for now that we should just leave him be for a little while," Katsu stated. Amaya nodded.

"Well, let's hope that idea works, Katsu."

"I agree. Let's go back to the dorms." As they were leaving, they met up with someone. As the person turned to them, they saw it was a tall man. He had longish, black hair that covered his light-bluish eyes just a bit. He was wearing a long black coat over a dark black dress shirt. He was wearing worn-out jeans and white tennis shoes. A deep growl grew in Katsu's chest. Amaya looked between Katsu and the man.

"Why are you here," Katsu growled.

"I'm here to take you back with me, my dear Katsu." Katsu pushed Amaya behind her, intending to protect her.

"I'm not going with you and that's final," she hissed.

"Well, then I guess I'll…" He wasn't able to finish because he was tackled to the ground by a huge, dark gray wolf with golden eyes. The man flew into a tree, leaving him stunned for just a few seconds. The wolf turned to Katsu and Amaya. It watched them carefully. Amaya looked at its golden eyes. They were kind and it looked like it wasn't going to attack them.

The wolf looked back at the man and growled deeply. It bared its sharp teeth at the man. It was almost like it was saying that it wasn't afraid to back down. The dark-haired man looked at the wolf, still dazed from being flung into a tree. The wolf crouched down, ready to attack the man if necessary. The man stood up from the ground. He was breathing hard. Blood trickled down the right side of his head.

"Well… never thought I would see you again," he chuckled. The wolf growled deeply. The man looked over at Katsu, his light-bluish eyes fogged over just a bit.

"I guess… I'll see you later, my dear Katsu," the man said before he left. The wolf immediately left after him. Amaya tried to follow the wolf, but was stopped by Katsu.

"Katsu, what are you doing," she questioned.

"We shouldn't go after them. Just trust me, ok?" Amaya nodded.

"Alright, let's get going," Katsu said. They walked back to the Moon dorms, finding they were the last ones to get there. Katsu stopped right at the front door of the dorms when she had thought she had felt something. Amaya turned to her.

"Katsu, what's wrong," she asked the older pureblood.

"I think someone from the Hunter's Association is out there. Go on ahead and go to bed, Amaya. I'll see you later," Katsu stated before she turned back. She walked back out to the woods. There waiting for her was the same man from before: brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm guessing that's another order for me," she asked.

"Yes, but it's also for your cousin Amaya," the man said. Katsu sighed and took the white letter from his hand. She read it over to see that there were two former humans that lived in some abandon part of the town.

"Could I get someone else to help me instead of Amaya," she asked once she had read over the letter completely. She wasn't about to let Amaya endanger herself when her visions were getting worse.

"As long as that someone else is Yagari, do as you please," he answered. Katsu nodded before walking to the main building. She walked up to the Headmaster's office. She hesitated. She wasn't really sure if he actually would come with her, but she had to try, right? She breathed in before knocking on the door.

"Come in," Kaien said through the door. Katsu opened the door and walked into the room. She looked at one of the couches that were in there to see that Toga was sitting on one of them. He was already in his vampire hunter outfit.

"I got an order and they said I needed to take someone with me. I was thinking that maybe Toga could come," she asked. Kaien looked over at his friend.

"So, what are you going to do, Yagari," he asked, "Are you going to help her?" Toga sighed, defeated. He knew perfectly well that Katsu could have asked her cousin, but instead she asked him.

'She couldn't… No, she's a pureblood,' he thought to himself.

"Alright, I'll go," he said as he got up from the couch. He grabbed his rifle before leaving with Katsu. They were able to find the abandon part of the town in only a few minutes. They were standing in front of a building that had some of its roof gone. Its windows had some of the glass broken. The outside of the building was covered in vines.

"Is this the place," Toga asked her.

"It appears to be. I can feel them inside," she responded.

"Alright. I'll take the back and you go through the front," Toga said. Katsu nodded. She agreed with him that they had to split up in order to get the former humans separated. Toga ran around to the back. He looked into one of the windows. He saw the former humans. They stood up and smelled the air. He knew that they could smell Katsu.

Her scent had to be a lot stronger than his. He watched as one of the former humans walked out of the room. He heard Katsu kick the front door down. After that he heard Katsu firing her gun only twice, but he could feel the former human was still alive. Toga decided that it was his time to act. He found the back door and also kicked it down. He turned to his left. Standing in the room to his left was the other former human. It growled lowly at him.

"Vampires… despicable beings indeed," he said. He shot his rifle at the vampire. It moved just enough that the bullet grazed its left shoulder, but before the vampire could get away, Toga fired his rifle again. This time it was right at the former human's heart. Immediately, the former human turned into dust. He breathed in, relief quickly taking over him.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before his moment was interrupted. He heard a loud crash in the front of the house. He quickly went over to see that Katsu was laying down on the floor. She was bleeding badly from a cut on her right leg. Toga looked at the other side of the room. The former human had her sword in its chest. He watched as the vampire turned into dust. Katsu's anti-vampire sword landed on the floor with a loud clang.

"Katsu," he yelled as he ran over to the pureblood. He rested one of his hands on her right shoulder. He shook her once, trying to get her to get up from the floor. She didn't budge.

'Damn, Katsu, you had to let your guard down,' he thought. He looked at the front windows. Pulled back to the sides of the windows were white curtains. He ran over to them and pulled one down. He ripped several, long pieces off to use as bandages. Toga wrapped the pieces around the Katsu's right leg. It would be just enough to help him get her to the academy. She would have to stay in one of the Headmaster's guest rooms. He sighed softly.

He should probably let her stay with him. He wasn't teaching any classes tomorrow, so he could keep an eye on her. Before he picked up Katsu into his arms, Toga grabbed her sword and placed it in its sheath. He walked back to the academy. Katsu's head was on his right shoulder. Her eyes were closed. She must have passed out from the impact.

Once, Toga arrived at the academy, he made his way to the room that he was staying in. He laid Katsu down in the bedroom. He took his rifle out of its holster before taking his coat off. He placed his coat over Katsu's small body. He just wanted to make sure that she wouldn't get cold. He left the room to get some much needed sleep on the couch.

* * *

Please Review


	9. Her Choice

I cannot believe I haven't updated in like two weeks. I'm so sorry guys. I've been so busy with work and school that I haven't had that much time to write anything. To top it all off I had like major writer's block. I hope you guys like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

* * *

Katsu woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. The sunlight came through the white curtains just enough to disturb the small, sleepy pureblood. Katsu sat up in bed. She rubbed her sleepy eyes. Her dark black eyes were foggy from the lack of sleep she was receiving. She looked down to see that Toga's tan hunter coat was covering her. Her eyes widened.

'Why… why would he do something like this,' she thought. The door to the bedroom opened just at that moment. Katsu looked up to see Toga was there. He was still in his hunter outfit from yesterday.

"Good, you're awake," he said. He approached her and took his coat from her gently.

"Can I look at your injury," he asked her. She cocked her head.

'Injury,' she asked herself, 'I don't remember getting injured.' She looked down at her right leg as Toga started to look over her injury. She saw a long cut that ran from her knee down to near her ankle. Toga took off the rest of the old bandages and started to replace them with new ones.

"Did this happen yesterday," she asked him, shocked from seeing the injury.

"Yeah, it did. Do you remember what had happened," he questioned.

"It's a little foggy. I remember that the former human pushed me into the window. I remember being cut, but I couldn't figure out where and then the next thing I knew, I was unconscious." Toga nodded. They were silent while Toga changed her bandages. Her cut had healed a little bit, but it was still red from the dried blood. Once Toga was done, Katsu instantly tried to get up. Toga placed a hand on her right shoulder and pushed her back down on bed.

"What are you doing," she asked him.

"You need to rest. Now stay here for just a little while longer," he said. Katsu looked at his one good eye. She could see that he had meant it. She laid down completely onto the bed. Toga left the room to give her some peace. Katsu immediately went to sleep. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she woke up around six in the afternoon. Katsu woke up with a start when she realized what time it was.

The switch over was going to begin any moment now. She landed on her right leg as she got out of the bed. She cringed when pain came from putting pressure on her leg. She fell onto her left knee. She held her right leg as she stretched it out. Katsu stood up, carefully making sure that she didn't put any pressure on it. She walked out of the bedroom and through the building. She made her way to the Moon dorms, but she was too late. She saw the Night class walking over to her. They seemed unharmed.

'I guess Zero took care of things,' she thought.

"Katsu," someone yelled her name. Katsu looked over at the Night class to see Amaya running over to her side. Katsu could already see what she was going to ask. She had that look in her dark blue eyes.

"Katsu, what happened to you last night? When you didn't come back, I got worried," Amaya stated.

"I'm fine. I just got a little wound. That's all," she answered her cousin. Amaya sighed. She knew her cousin was lying to her.

"Katsu, please… tell me what really happened," Amaya asked, but before she could hear Katsu's answer, she felt the same headache that she's always had ever since her parents had died. She dropped her books and fell to her knees. Amaya held her head as the pain got even worse.

"Amaya," yelled Katsu. Some Night class students stopped to see what was going on. Katsu turned on them. She told them to continue on their way to class. She also told them to tell the teacher that Amaya would not be attending class tonight. Once all the Night class students had left, Katsu knelt beside Amaya.

"Amaya, tell me… are you seeing anything," she asked the younger pureblood.

"No… it's just the headache. Katsu… what's going on," Amaya asked in between breathes.

"I don't know, Amaya, but I think you should go back to the dorms and rest. Can you get up?"

"Yeah, I think." Katsu carefully helped Amaya up on her feet.

"Alright, let's take it nice and easy back to the dorms." Amaya agreed with a nod. Katsu let Amaya lean on her as she led her cousin back to the dorms. Katsu helped her up the stairs and to her bedroom. Amaya was able to lay herself down on top of the white sheets of her bed.

"Amaya, do you want anything to drink," Katsu asked.

"Yeah, could you get me a blood tablet?" Katsu nodded. She went to her own bathroom. She found two wine glasses and filled them with water. Once she was done with that, she took out her red and black box that was filled with blood tablets. She dropped one in each wine glass.

When the blood tablets were completely dissolved, Katsu took them back over to Amaya's room. She handed one to her cousin. Amaya took a sip of the fake blood. She cringed at the bitter taste of it. She hated the taste of it. It was completely disgusting. Katsu took a sip as well. She didn't think it was that bad, but still, she too hated the bitter taste of fake blood.

"How ya feeling, Amaya," Katsu asked her.

"A little bit better," Amaya responded. She took another sip, cringed a little at the taste, and placed the glass on her night stand.

"Is the pain gone?"

"No, not completely." Amaya placed her right hand on her head.

"Why don't you lay down? That might help," Katsu suggested as she placed her wine glass on the night stand as well.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Amaya brought her legs up onto her bed and placed her back onto the pillows.

"That does feel better. Thank you, Katsu."

"You're welcome, Amaya. Why don't you rest for awhile, Amaya, ok?"

"Ok." Amaya closed her dark blue eyes and fell asleep. Katsu decided to do the same since her right leg was injured. She carefully set herself down on Amaya's white couch. It was just a few feet away from the bed thankfully. She closed her dark eyes and also went to sleep herself. She figured that Zero could take care of the work by himself. She had to take care of Amaya right now.

When she woke up, she found that she was still in Amaya's bedroom. Amaya was still asleep and who could blame her. She had a long night yesterday. Katsu turned to the windows to see that sunlight was coming in. She looked to see that it was almost ten in the morning. She sighed. It was time for her to get up and go over to the main building. She sat up from the couch and stood up.

She quietly walked out of Amaya's bedroom, softly closing the door behind her. She didn't want to disturb her cousin. She needed the rest. Katsu walked over to her own bedroom and changed into a different hunter outfit: black pants, white blouse and black leather, high-heeled boots. Over her shoulders was her red cloak and hood. She wrapped her sword and her gun holster around her waist before going down stairs. She was about to grab the front door knob when…

"Lady Katsu," said a very familiar voice. Katsu turned to see that the dark brown-haired pureblood had called for her.

"What do you need, Lord Kaname," she questioned.

"What happened to Amaya last night," he asked her. Katsu glared slightly at him. It shocked Katsu that he had said Amaya's name without the word "lady" in front. She didn't think that he was the type to do something like that.

"She didn't feel well, that's all, Lord Kaname," she said.

"Tell me, is she feeling better?"

"Yes, she is. She'll be able to go to class today." She turned back and opened the front door to leave. She pulled her hood over her head to protect her from the sun. She walked to the main building. Katsu really didn't appreciate that she had to walk around the school during the day, but she had to do. She had to keep herself busy somehow. Katsu came across Zero's classroom. She noticed that the door was open just a crack. She could hear the class talking from her position. She walked up to the door to listen in on what they were saying.

"Where's Mr. Yagari? He sure is late," one student said. Katsu heard several other students say where he could possibly be, but there was only one place that Toga would go and still be here on the grounds. Katsu quickly made her way to the guest room that Zero was still staying in for his quarantine. She opened the door to the living room. No one was there. She turned to the bedroom. It was a crack open. She ran over to the door and opened it roughly. Standing in the middle of the room was Toga. He was dressed in his hunter outfit and had his rifle in its holster on his back. He was holding a silver anti-vampire gun. He was pointing it at Zero, who was sitting on the floor.

"What…" Katsu wasn't even able to finish what she wanted to say before the gunshots rang out. Katsu placed her hands over her ears. She took them off once two gunshots had gone off. She looked to see that Zero had taken the gun in his hand and made it so that it shot above his head. Toga let go of the gun. He placed his right hand on his eyepatch.

"Don't you remember what you said that day? You said that I won't have to regret losing my eye. That day… you made that vow," Toga stated, "Just now… watching you made me want to kill you for real. I have no intention of killing a kid that wants to take the easy way out. Struggle till you can't struggle anymore, Zero." He took his hand off his eyepatch and turned around.

"Katsu," he whispered, surprised just a bit to see that she was there. He balled his right hand into a fist before walking over to Katsu. He roughly grabbed her and practically dragged her out of the room. He dragged her into the hall and closed the door roughly behind him.

"Toga, why did you do that," Katsu finally asked him.

"Why? Do you even need to ask, Katsu," Toga questioned her.

"Yeah, I think I do." Toga sighed before looking at her completely.

"I needed to see if he would run away from being a vampire hunter anymore." Katsu looked away from him. She understood now why he had done what he did.

"Alright, I understand." Katsu started to walk away when Toga grabbed her right arm. She turned around to look at him.

"Is there something else, Toga?"

"Just do me a favor, Katsu."

"What is it?"

"I want you to be more careful. The last mission didn't quite go as planned." Katsu nodded.

"Ok. I think I can do that." Toga let her go and she immediately ran off. Katsu walked outside and headed into town to make a call home. She walked into the diner and asked the bartender where the phone was. He pointed to a phone that was on the other side of the room. It was on a table with a phonebook right next to it. She took the phone in her right hand and dialed her home phone. One of their many butlers picked up.

"Hello, this is the Suzuki manor. May I ask who is speaking," asked the butler.

"James, it's me, Katsu," she said into the phone.

"Oh, Lady Katsu… I'll get your father," responded the butler.

"Thank you, James."

"You're welcome, Lady Katsu." Katsu heard silence for about a minute before she heard her father's voice.

"Katsu, I'm glad you called. I was about to try to see if I could come over to Cross Academy to see how you and Amaya were doing, but now I guess I don't need to," he said.

"We're fine, Father, just fine," Katsu answered him.

"Good, I'm glad that you two are doing fine. Is that all you wanted to tell me, Katsu?"

"Yeah, but there was one other thing I wanted to ask you."

"And what would that be?"

"How's Mother doing," Katsu asked. There was slight nervousness in her voice.

"She's doing better, sweety, trust me. I guess you could say that she's at the same stage that Amaya is at, maybe a little farther," her father answered.

"Oh, I see. Thanks for telling me, Father."

"No problem, Katsu. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye." Katsu hang up the phone and stood there for a moment. So, her mother was at the same stage as Amaya. That only meant that she was going to have the same amount of pain as her mother. Katsu walked back to the academy, still thinking over what had happened before she had gone to the bar to call her father. That little scene that Toga decided to have with Zero still played through her mind. The gunshots… Toga's speech to Zero… Toga grabbing her and dragging her out of the room… Everything kept playing through her head.

She shook her head, getting rid of the thoughts. She didn't want to think about this anymore. She continued on her way to the Moon dorms without thinking back to the scene with Toga. As she was approaching the dorms, she could already see the huge group of Day class girls gathering at the gates. She noticed that the gatekeeper to the Moon dorms was out. She watched as the group of Day class girls left, very unhappy smiles on their faces. Katsu walked over to the Moon dorms.

"What's going on," she asked the gatekeeper when she arrived at the gates.

"The Night class isn't going to class tonight," the old, creepy man replied.

"And why would that be?"

"There's a visitor coming tonight."

"Who?"

"I think Lady Amaya could tell you that, Lady Katsu." Katsu nodded and headed into the dorms. When she arrived at her cousin's bedroom, she saw that the door was open. She knocked softly on the door.

"Amaya," she said.

"In here," came Amaya's voice from the direction of the bathroom. Katsu walked into the room and looked left. She saw her cousin was there, placing her long, blonde-streaked, black hair into a messy ponytail. She was dressed in a light blue blouse and a short, jean skirt. She had on a pair of dark brown, leather, high-heeled boots, making her look kind of like a cowgirl. Some strains of her hair weren't able to go into the ponytail, so they framed the sides of her face.

"What do you need, Katsu," Amaya asked.

"Do you know why the Night class isn't going to class today?"

"It's because Ichio is coming here." Katsu could hear the distaste for the man in Amaya's voice.

"He is?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. Anyway, many of the students decided to stay here to greet him. Then before we all even knew it, the whole Night class decided to do just that," Amaya explained.

"So, you wanted to stay as well, I figure," Katsu questioned, now leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to physically go down there and greet him. I'm going to stay near the top of the stairs. I don't want to talk to him." Katsu shrugged.

"And who could blame you? I don't want to talk to that wretched aristocrat as well." Amaya smiled, happy to hear that Katsu agreed with her.

"Thank you, Katsu."

"For what?"

"For saying that you didn't want to talk to him either."

"Oh… well, no problem," Katsu said, "I'm going to go and get ready as well. I'll see you in a bit." Amaya nodded before going back to get herself ready. Once the two of them were both done, they headed to the stairs just in time to see Ichio arrive. All the vampires of the Night class were standing in the lobby. Some were standing on the stairs as well.

"Well, well. I deeply appreciate all of you coming to greet me, but I only came to see my grandson," said the blonde-haired, silver-eyed aristocrat vampire as he walked into the lobby of the dorms.

"Ichio, I'm glad to see that you are doing well," said Kaname as he stepped forward.

"We haven't seen each other since the soiree at the Suzuki manor, Lord Kaname," Ichio stated, glaring slightly at Kaname.

"Hmph, still upset that you are no longer a friend of Lord Suzuki's." Kaname smiled. Takuma walked up from behind Kaname and whispered something in his ear. Kaname then whispered something back. The little scene didn't go unnoticed by Ichio. As the two Suzuki girls were watching from the top of the stairs, Amaya quickly got a bad vibe from Ichio. She watched as Ichio walked closer to Kaname. Amaya didn't think twice about her next move. She jumped over the wooden stair rail and quickly moved in front of Kaname.

"Lady Amaya," Ichio said, surprised. Amaya's dark blue eyes watched Ichio carefully.

"Ichio, it's nice to see you again," Amaya said. Ichio nodded. Amaya looked back at Kaname. He looked at her. There was something in his dark red eyes that only Amaya noticed.

'Was that… pain,' Amaya thought to herself. She pushed the thought back. It wasn't important right now.

"Lord Kaname, I think it is about time everyone went back to their rooms. I think Ichio's welcoming is about over," Amaya said. Kaname nodded.

"You all heard Lady Amaya… back to your rooms," Kaname said. All the vampires from the Night class bowed before leaving the room. The only people who stayed behind were Katsu, Amaya, Kaname, Takuma, and Ichio.

"Ichio," said Amaya. The old vampire looked over at her.

"Yes," he asked.

"You should quickly have your visit with your grandson and leave Cross Academy," she said before she turned to leave. Ichio glared at her back and his eyes flashed bright red. Katsu noticed and growled just loud enough that only the five of them could hear. Katsu and Amaya left without saying another word. Katsu looked over to Amaya as they walked down the hallway to their bedrooms. Her dark blue eyes were looking down at the floor.

"Amaya, is everything ok," she asked the younger pureblood.

"Yeah, I think," Amaya said.

"Tell me, why did you jump over the rail and stand before Ichio?" Amaya stopped where she was, forcing Katsu to stop a few feet ahead of her.

"I did that because I was sensing a bad vibe coming from Ichio," Amaya answered, "That was all." Katsu nodded.

"Alright, I just hope this doesn't put us into a bad position with the Senate."

"It won't." Amaya and Katsu went different paths when they arrived at their bedrooms. They were both exhausted from their long day, especially Katsu. Katsu laid down on the bed once she had changed into her usual hunter outfit: black pair of shorts, black tank top, red cloak and hood, and black-leather, high-heeled boots. Her cloak acted as her blanket as she went to sleep.

Meanwhile, off in some distance from the Cross Academy, there was a pack of huge and muscular coyotes watching the academy closely. Their leader was a tan, female coyote. Her eyes were a silver-ish color. She snarled before she turned around to her subordinates. A gray, male coyote approached her, rubbing his head against hers. His dark black eyes watched her carefully as she looked back at the academy.

"I'll get her. She deserves to die. He will be mine," the female growled.

"We'll have to wait. It appears that she hasn't awakened yet," the male stated.

"I know, but I can't wait. I want to tear into her throat and let her deal with the pain I had to suffer because of her." The female coyote growled again. She bared her teeth as she growled.

"You'll get your revenge, my lady," the male coyote said to her. She knew she was going to get her chance. And when she does… The female coyote snarled in excitement. She couldn't wait any longer. She had to get into that academy, but how was going to be a good question.

* * *

Please Review


	10. Return of the She Devil

I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated. Then again, I've been very busy with school and work. Oh, well. I'll try to update as soon as I can, guys. Enjoy the chapter!(:

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

* * *

It has been a couple of days since Ichio's last visit to the academy and everyone was still slightly restless from his visit. Since then there have been rumors from the town that wolves and coyotes were being spotted in the forest. The rumors said that the coyotes and wolves would fight to the death somewhere deep in the forest. Not a single person knew what was going on with the two animals. It seemed like they really wanted to kill each other off, but for what?

As the days grew by, Amaya's visions were beginning to settle into a pattern. She would have one every week instead of almost everyday like she used to. She was glad that the visions were calming down, but she still felt like one was going to activate any minute. She was always afraid that a vision would come out of nowhere. What was even stranger was that she could feel an evil presence nearby. It felt like it was after her, but why?

She had never felt this presence before now. She didn't like the feeling that something was going to happen and soon. One day as Amaya was walking to the main building with the rest of the Night class, she felt that presence yet again. She stopped and looked over her right shoulder in order to look at the woods. Sitting there, watching her closely was a tan coyote with silver eyes. The coyote growled before running off deeper into the woods. Only a couple seconds later, the coyote was impossible to see because of the dense forest.

'I wonder what that was about,' Amaya thought to herself. She continued on her way to the main building with the Night class. Her thoughts kept jumping to the coyote in the woods. The growl it made before it left was unlike any growl Amaya had heard. This growl was filled with hatred… towards her. Amaya had never even met the coyote before now, so why…

"Lady Amaya," someone said, quickly getting Amaya out of her thoughts. Amaya looked over to her right to see Takuma standing there.

"Oh, Ichijo, what's wrong," she asked him.

"Nothing, but I was just curious if you're ok. You looked like you thinking about something quite hard. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything's fine, I assure." Takuma nodded before walking away. Amaya was completely bored though out the night. The lessons were unappealing and almost completely dull. Amaya was one of the last people to leave the room. She gathered up all her books before finally leaving the room. As she was walking the usual path back to the Moon dorms, she heard someone running up to her from behind. She turned around to see Katsu there.

"Katsu, did you have another boring evening as usual," Amaya asked her cousin when she had finally caught up.

"Yeah, but I guess it wasn't too bad this time," Katsu answered.

"And why would that be?" Amaya was confused now.

"I don't know. I guess since I have been doing this for a couple weeks now, I have gotten used to it." Amaya nodded, understanding now what her cousin meant.

"Are you alright, Amaya? You just seem more out of it than usual. You even look like you're going to fall over and pass out," Katsu stated.

"I'm fine. Just tired, I guess."

"Alright, then let's hurry back to the dorms so that you can get enough sleep." The girls walked quicker than usual to the Moon dorms, getting there in only a few minutes. Katsu offered to help Amaya into her nightgown since Amaya still looked like she was going to fall over. Amaya waved her off.

"I told you I'm fine, Katsu. I can take care of myself," Amaya said. Katsu sighed.

"I'm across the hallway if you need me," the dark brown-haired pureblood said before she left the room. Katsu went back to her bedroom and fall asleep in her vampire hunter outfit. She was tired from her long and boring day. Amaya slowly laid down in bed, but before she could really relax, someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she said. The door opened to reveal Takuma standing there.

"What is it, Ichijo," she asked him as she sat up in bed.

"Kaname wants to see you. He says that someone you know is here," he stated.

"Who?"

"He wouldn't tell me." Amaya stood up from the bed and walked down to Kaname's bedroom. Just before his bedroom though was a small study. Kaname was sitting in his desk chair when Amaya finally walked into the room. He was still in his uniform. Since they had just gotten back, he didn't have time to change.

"Lady Amaya, I'm glad you came. I believe you know her," he said, pointing to a girl in a Night class uniform. The girl was about Amaya's height, maybe a little taller. She had pure white hair and amber colored eyes. She looked Katsu's age, maybe a year older. Amaya's dark blue eyes widened at the very sight of the girl.

"Oh my god… Akira Sato, what are you doing here," Amaya asked her as she ran over to hug the girl. Her name was Akira Sato. She was Amaya's best friend from her grandfather's vampire hunter school. The Sato family was an aristocrat family that was trained by the Suzuki family to protect them, but not every member did this. Only a few of them did and Akira was one of those few. Akira smiled as she hugged Amaya back.

"Well, I wanted to see how my best bud was doing and here I am," she said. Amaya smiled as she let go of her.

"I can't believe that your parents let you come here," Amaya said. Akira's parents were pro-senate kind of people. They weren't very anti-senate like their daughter Akira. Akira shrugged.

"Well, they thought that I'll like to see you." Amaya looked at her friend… well, more like glared at. Akira quickly gave into the peer pressure.

"Ok, you caught me. They don't exactly know yet, but my aunt gave me permission to come here. She was going to tell them sometime this weekend." Amaya sighed.

"Alright. I just hope you don't get in trouble with your parents." Akira nodded.

"I know what you mean." Amaya turned to Kaname.

"Lord Kaname, does she already have a room," Amaya asked.

"Yes, she does. Her things are already there," Kaname stated. Amaya nodded.

"Well, we'll just go and get some rest for the next day." Kaname nodded.

"Good night, Lady Amaya, Akira."

"Good night, Lord Kaname," Amaya said. Akira nodded her respect. The two girls left his room and headed down the hall to Akira's bedroom. Her room was literally just next door to Amaya's.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning, Amaya," Akira said.

"Yeah, see ya," Amaya said. The two girls both went to their separate rooms and went to bed. Akira was tired from her trip here and Amaya was tired from the long day at school and it was going to be another one the very next night. Amaya woke up and quickly got herself ready for school.

Once she was done, she heard someone laugh in the hallway. Amaya went to her bedroom door and opened it. Standing outside her cousin's bedroom was Akira and Katsu. Katsu was in a red tank top, black shorts, and black leather boots. Over her shoulders was her red cloak and hood. She had her sword and holster tied around her waist. Her silver gun was in her holster, loaded and ready to go if needed. Akira on the other hand was in her Night class uniform and was holding her books in her hands. The two girls turned to Amaya.

"What are you two doing out here," Amaya asked them.

"Well, we're just talking," Katsu answered, "We haven't seen each other in such a long time." Akira wasn't just Amaya's best friend; she was also Katsu's. The three girls got along quite well, especially when they were young.

"Yeah, I think it's been almost five or six months since we last saw each other," Akira said.

"It's because we have both been very busy with our orders," Katsu said. Akira nodded. Akira was also a registered vampire hunter and was constantly on an order. Amaya guessed that the Hunter's Association was finally giving her a break from her orders since she was now here.

"Well, we should probably be heading downstairs," Amaya said as she quickly grabbed her books from her desk. Akira nodded.

"And you need to get ready for your patrol, don't you," she asked Katsu.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Katsu groaned softly. She closed her bedroom door before she left her cousin and friend to go outside. Amaya turned to Akira.

"Well, I guess we should go downstairs as well," Amaya said. Akira nodded.

"Yeah, we probably should." The girls quickly made their way downstairs and to the small living area. There were already several Night class students waiting for them, which included Kaname. Akira walked closer to Amaya as they walked down the stairs.

"I need to ask you… do you like Kaname," Akira whispered in Amaya's ear. Amaya quickly straightened up. She hadn't expected Akira to ask her that now.

"Well… umm… kind of," Amaya whispered back as a slight red blush appeared on her cheeks. Akira smiled.

"Oh, come on, Amaya, you can tell me if you do or not," Akira whispered. The girls stopped before they even reached the bottom of the stairs. Amaya turned to Akira.

"Why on earth do you even want to know?"

"What? I can't be curious."

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it." Amaya shook her head.

"I did not." Akira rolled her amber eyes.

"Alright, whatever you say, Amaya." After their little talk, they walked over to the main building with the rest of the Night class. Once they had all arrived and went to their seats, they all heard someone giggle from the front of the room. Everyone turned to see a small girl with long, silver hair and light purple eyes sitting on the desk. She was dressed in a Night class uniform. It was obvious that she was going to join their class.

"Well, now, this looks like a fun class," she said, giggling right after.

"Who the hell are you," asked Aido through clenched teeth as he turned to face her

"Who the hell…," the girl said in a cold voice. She jumped from where she was to stand on the desk right in front of Aido.

"Hey, boy… do you really think you can talk to me like that," the girl asked as she glared at him.

"You should introduce yourself first… Maria Kurenai," stated Kaname as he closed his book. Everyone looked over at Kaname as the small girl went over to stand in front of him.

"Oh… I'm sorry if I upset you, Lord Kaname, but… I'm just so happy to meet a pureblood," the girl said excitedly as she caressed Kaname's right hand. Everyone in the Night class went completely still, except Amaya. Amaya stood up from her seat, her gaze not moving from Maria. The small girl looked over at the Suzuki pureblood.

"Even better, there's two pureblood's in our class," she giggled. She looked around the room, curious as to why everyone was quiet.

"It appears that I have ruined the atmosphere. I think it would be best if I leave," Maria said just before she exited the room. Amaya looked at the door one last time before sitting down in her seat.

"What was up with her," Akira whispered in Amaya's ear as the teacher walked into the classroom.

"I don't know," Amaya whispered back. As the lecture went on, Amaya's thoughts kept going back to the little scene with Maria. She remembered that the Kurenai family was a family of aristocratic vampires, yet something was off with Maria. She felt more pureblood if anything. Amaya sighed softly to herself. Before she even knew it, it was the end of the night. She gathered her books and walked out of the room with Akira right behind her. Katsu caught up to them just outside of the main building's doors.

"So, did you hear, Katsu? Maria Kurenai is now coming here," Akira stated.

"Yeah, I did hear about that," Katsu said, a littler anger was added to her tone. She looked over at Amaya. She had been silent ever since Katsu had joined them.

"Amaya, are you ok," she asked. Amaya looked over at her cousin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired," she said. Akira also looked over at the blonde-streaked, black-haired pureblood.

"Are you sure? After Maria had left the room, you were quite silent throughout the class. It looked like you were thinking about something quite hard," Akira stated.

"I'm fine, guys, seriously. I just need to get some sleep is all," Amaya said quickly. Katsu sighed.

"Alright, then let's get you back to the dorms quickly," Katsu stated. Amaya nodded along with Akira. The girls started to walk a little faster to the Moon dorms. Amaya yawned before she said good night to Katsu and Akira. Once she had closed the door to her bedroom behind her, she placed her books on her desk and took her Night class uniform jacket off. She unbuttoned the first two buttons of her dress shirt. She placed the jacket on the chair before she walked over to the window. The sun was just rising. Amaya crossed her arms over her stomach. She sighed as she looked out the window. Her mind drifted off to her visions.

'I want to know what these visions mean and why I have seen Katsu in them,' Amaya thought to herself. She ran her right hand through her hair. She quickly closed the curtains before getting herself ready for bed. This time, she decided to wear a pair of black shorts and a white tank top to bed. She was too tired to get into something more dress-like. As she slipped under the white covers of her bed, she felt a sharp pain come in her head.

"Damn it, not again," she whispered to herself. She held her head with her right hand as she sat up in bed. This time, thankfully, it was just the pain. Amaya relaxed as the pain in her head disappeared. Once she was completely relaxed, she laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Akira had snuck over to Katsu's bedroom. Akira was still in her Night class uniform. She had thought over some stuff, so she didn't get the chance to change yet. She really needed to talk to Katsu and right away. She knocked softly on her friend's bedroom door.

"Katsu, it's me. Can I come in," she whispered softly. The door opened.

"Come on in, Akira," Katsu asked. Akira walked into the bedroom and sat herself down on the white bed. Katsu closed the door.

"I'm guessing you've been thinking about something, Akira," Katsu stated once she had herself leaning against the wall next to the door.

"How did you know," Akira asked, looking down at the floor.

"You had that look on your face." Akira continued to look at the ground.

"What have you been thinking about," asked Katsu after a little bit of silence between the two of them.

"That girl… Maria. She gives me a very bad feeling," Akira stated.

"I know what you mean."

"I know that the Kurenai family is an aristocrat vampire family, but she feels more like a pureblood, if that makes sense."

"It does, I think I know what's going on." Akira looked up at Katsu, trying to read her black-colored eyes.

"What do you mean, Katsu?"

"You can't feel the exact presence, but I can. She's here," Katsu said.

"She? Are you telling me that… Shizuka Hio is here?" The last part of her sentence Akira said in a whisper, making sure that no one heard her.

"Yes."

"This is bad. If she's here, who knows what kind of trouble she could cause or what could come if anyone found out she was here." Katsu nodded.

"It's already too late. They're here," Katsu said.

"You're kidding. They're here al…" Katsu nodded, interrupting Akira.

"Yes. They've already gotten closer to the school. I'm worried that they'll try to attack and I can't have that, not while Amaya is in her condition." Akira sighed.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"We're going to wait." Akira stood up from the bed, her hands balled up into fists.

"Wait, are you freaking nuts or something?! We can't wait."

"Yes, we can, Akira, and we will." Akira quickly backed down, knowing perfectly well not to argue with Katsu.

"Alright, but I hope you know what you are doing, Katsu," Akira said before she left the room to go get some much needed sleep.

"So do I, Akira, so do I," Katsu whispered to herself. She closed her door again before getting herself ready for bed.

Outside in the forest, the same pack of coyotes were in their usual place, watching the school closely. The tan female coyote growled as she continued to stare at the academy.

"That's just great. She's there as well. Damn, Akira," the female growled.

"My lady," said the same gray coyote.

"What is it," the female turned on him. He stepped back a bit, his tail in between his legs and ears laid back.

"Don't you think you have gone too far about this? It's kind of obvious that you probably won't become queen," the male coyote said. The tan coyote attacked him without warning. She dug her teeth into his neck, causing the male to whimper in pain. She took her left paw and ran it through his right shoulder. His dark red blood ran down his shoulder and neck.

"My lady," he whispered. The tan coyote threw the bloody creature at a tree without a second thought. Her mouth and her left paw were covered in his blood. She licked some of it away, but his blood had placed a slightly dark red stain around her mouth.

"Does anyone else have a problem with my plan," she barked. The other coyotes shook their heads.

"Good, then we are all in agreement. We will wait for him to make his move." The female coyote turned back to the school. Her hatred towards the two Suzuki girls continued to rise. She was going to be queen, no matter what happened.

"My, my, what a bloody mess you have made," said a deep voice behind the female coyote. A tall man with jet black hair and light blue eyes walked over to the tan coyote's side.

"What do you want, vermin," she spat at the man. The man chuckled to himself.

"My, my, you are quite the rude one," the girl said.

"And you're the annoying one, Dai." The man stopped smiling.

"So, have you considered my deal?"

"Yes, I have. My answer is no. We will wait, but I can tell you this. Stay away from them. They will kill you without hesitation," the coyote warned.

"I don't need to worry about them. They are not important, but that black-haired pureblood seems to be quite… interesting." Dai smiled. The coyote growled.

"That girl is my prey. If you go after her, I will kill you. Don't take that as a threat, but as a warning. Now get out of here. You're vermin smell is getting into my nose," the coyote said. Dai smirked.

"Like as if you can kill me."

"I can and I will." With that said, the coyotes ran out of their area towards somewhere deeper into the forest.

* * *

Please Review


	11. Getting Ready

Sorry guys for a late update. I've been busy with school, work, and hanging out with my friends. I have had quite the busy past two weekends. And I finally got a break to look over this chapter. I honestly have to say I don't when I'll update next, but I'll try my best guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

* * *

Amaya walked back to the Moon dorms with Akira and Katsu right after the lectures were over. The lessons were the usual, boring and long. Amaya was beginning to hate coming here, but there was something… calling her here. It was almost like it was saying she had to come here, no matter what. Amaya looked down at the path before her. What was she really going to do while she was here? Amaya sighed.

"Lady Amaya," someone said behind the three girls. They all stopped to see who had called Amaya. It was Kaname. He was walking towards them, Serein right behind him. Amaya turned to Akira and Katsu.

"Why don't you two go on ahead? I'll catch up," Amaya told them.

"Alright, we'll see you in a bit, Amaya," Katsu said. Akira nodded before she and Katsu left for the Moon dorms. Amaya turned back to see Kaname was only a few feet away from her. Serein went on ahead, without Kaname.

"Good evening, Lord Kaname," she said.

"And good evening to you, Lady Amaya. May I walk you back to the Moon dorms? I would like to talk to you about something," he said.

"Sure, about what," Amaya asked as they turned to start walking.

"It's about Maria Kurenai. She apparently wants to know if she could move into the old teacher's building that the Night class used for their enrollment exams."

"Why does she want to do that?"

"She won't tell me."

"Well, that's understandable." Kaname looked over that the blonde-streaked, black-haired girl.

"What do you mean, Lady Amaya?"

"Can't you feel that? She feels like a pureblood," Amaya finally answered after a few moments of silence. Kaname nodded.

"Yes, I can feel it."

"This can't be good. She must be after something."

"I think you may be right," Kaname stated, "So, I'm guessing that you are fine with her moving to the old building?"

"Yes, I don't care what she does right now. She may do whatever makes her comfortable here," Amaya said. Kaname looked over at Amaya. His dark red eyes were quickly filled with pain before finally going back to their original expressionless gaze. Kaname walked her to her bedroom.

"Sleep well, Lady Amaya," he told her.

"And the same to you, Lord Kaname," she said. Kaname nodded before leaving to go to his own room. Amaya closed the door to her bedroom before finally placing her books on her desk. She took off her uniform and quickly got into a pair of black shorts and a dark blue tank top. She stretched her arms above her head just as she was sitting down onto her bed. Out of nowhere, a very painful headache came, causing Amaya to grab her head with both of her hands.

'Damn it. I was doing so well too,' she thought. Then, she was forced to watch a vision, one she presumed to be in the past. She watched as the young, blonde-streaked, black-haired girl from before was standing under a tree in a garden somewhere. She was dressed in a pure sapphire blue dress. It was waved near the bottom of the dress. The girl looked over her right shoulder, allowing Amaya to see her face. She had dark blue eyes, just like Amaya's. In fact, she looked exactly like Amaya.

The girl smiled at something… or someone. Amaya watched as a tall man with dark brown hair walked towards her. He was dressed in a black suit and tie. Amaya didn't see his face, but from what she could tell, he did make the girl very happy. He stopped just a couple feet away from the girl.

"Amaya," the man breathed as he brought his right hand to the girl's left cheek.

'Did… did that man just call that girl Amaya? If he did, does that mean I have a past life that I don't know about,' Amaya thought to herself. She put her focus back onto the couple. The girl leaned into the man's touch.

"I missed you, my lord," she said. The man's hand traced the girl's cheek.

"I know. I'm sorry that I had to leave you, but it was a meeting I knew you would not be interested in," he said.

"Alright, I'll accept that as an answer," she said. The girl took her left hand and placed it over his right hand.

"I love you, Amaya," the man said.

"And I love you, my lord." The vision ended there. Amaya gasped as the vision and headache disappeared. She breathed heavily as she tried to understand what she had just seen.

'Why can't I see his face? This is all so confusing,' Amaya thought to herself. She laid down on the bed, her legs dangling over the edge. She placed her hands over her face as she tried to figure out the dream.

'This still doesn't make any sense,' she thought, 'the wolves, the girls that look like me and Katsu… everything.' She stood up from the bed and walked over to her closet to get dressed for bed. She was tired and just wanted to get some sleep. Meanwhile, in Kaname's study, Kaname and Takuma were talking to Maria about her request.

"So, may I stay at the old teacher's dorms," Maria asked sweetly.

"Yes, you may. I have already talked to Amaya and she doesn't care. You may do as you wish," Kaname said as he messed with his chess board. Maria giggled.

"Thank you, Lord Kaname," she said as she left the room. She was closely followed by a tall man with silver hair and a white mask covering his face. Once the door had closed behind her, Takuma turned to Kaname.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let someone like her go to a dorm that's unsupervised," Takuma asked him.

"She'll be fine. Lady Katsu will take care of it," Kaname answered him. He knocked down a small white pawn on his chessboard.

"It won't be long now," he whispered.

"What did you say, Kaname," Takuma asked.

"Oh, nothing…. I'll see you in the morning, Takuma," Kaname said.

"Ok, see ya, Kaname." Takuma left Kaname's study and went to his own bedroom. The very next afternoon, Amaya woke up to the sound of girls screaming outside. Amaya sat up slightly in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"What the hell is going on out there," she moaned. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She stood up from her bed in order to walk over to the window. She should have known already that it was the Day class girls that were screaming, but about what was troubling. It was only three in the afternoon, nowhere near the time for the switch off. Amaya yawned again as she closed the curtains, quickly darkening her bedroom again. As she was walking over to her bathroom, she heard a voice in the hallway.

It sounded like Katsu's voice, but Amaya wasn't quite sure. The voice was kind of muffled by the walls in between the hallway and where Amaya was standing. Amaya shrugged off what was going on in the hallway and quickly decided to get a shower in before she had to get ready for classes. As she was drying her hair, she felt something odd quickly come over her. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her dark blue eyes had turned to a bright red color. She didn't feel hungry for blood, but then why were her eyes like that? Before she could even come up with an answer, her eyes went back to normal.

'This is completely weird,' Amaya thought to herself, 'Then again, everything is getting quite weird lately.' She dried her long hair till it was almost completely dry. Once she was done with that, she decided to go ahead and make sure she had everything that she needed for tonight. Before she even knew it, it was thirty minutes till the switch over. She was about to get herself ready to go to class when Katsu walked into her room. She was dressed in her usual hunter outfit: black pair of shorts, black leather, high-heeled boots, red tank top, and red cloak and hood. Around her waist was her anti-vampire sword and silver anti-vampire gun.

"You know, you're supposed to knock before you enter," Amaya told her.

"I know, but this is an emergency… I think," Katsu said, "Anyway, we have an order."

"We? As in you and me, Katsu," Amaya asked. Katsu nodded.

"It's tonight. It says here that there's a Level E somewhere north of that small town nearby. It also says that he's been taking small children from their parents and drinks their blood somewhere in the woods up there."

"Jeez, what a creeper."

"Yeah, I'll say."

"Ok, so we're both going there."

"Yes. I already told Kaname that you and I got an order and you won't be in class tonight. I also told Zero, Toga, and Cross about this," Katsu stated.

"Thank you. Ok, I'll get into my hunter outfit," Amaya said.

"Alright, hurry. The faster we can get this done, the better." Amaya nodded before she quickly grabbed her hunter outfit and changed into it. Her hunter outfit was kind of like Katsu's, but the tank top and cloak were dark blue. Amaya placed Kuroyoru in a holster that was around her waist, along with a black anti-vampire gun.

"Alright, led the way, Katsu," she said once she was completely ready. Katsu nodded and the two Suzuki girls quickly made their way to the town. There they left through the north side of town, quickly entering what looked like a very thick forest.

In the forest, watching the girls closely was a tall man with lilac colored eyes and dark brown hair. He was the man that had been taking the small kids and drinking the blood, and he was about to go into town to do just that when he had spotted the girls. He smirked at the very thought of having the pureblood blood of the black-haired girl quenching his thirst. He could feel the excitement move through his blood. He followed the girls closely as they quickly walked to the old abandon manor that he used as his headquarters. Back to the girls, Amaya continued to look around, trying to see if she could find him in the trees.

"It's about time that someone came to try to stop me," said a voice from the trees to the girls left. Amaya and Katsu looked over to see a man with lilac colored eyes and dark brown hair looking at them. He was dressed in light blue jeans, a dark red dress shirt, black tennis shoes, and a black tie.

"Well, now, you two are quite the good looking purebloods… in both body and blood," he said, licking his lips.

'What a creep,' Amaya thought to herself.

"Are you the vermin that has been taking kids from the town here to drink their blood," Katsu asked, teeth clenched and her hands balled up into fists.

"Why yes, I am," he said, frowning slightly, "Is that all you two are worried about? Won't you two stay a little while to play?" Amaya shook her head. This guy was a complete waste of her time.

"We don't have time to chat, vermin," Katsu spat. The Level E backed just a bit, almost like he had been hurt by Katsu's words.

"Jeez, a little harsh, aren't you," the guy asked, "Well, that doesn't matter. I'll kill you both, especially when I have my partners around."

"Partners? What partners," Amaya questioned. She turned to Katsu, a little confused.

"There wasn't a description of any partners. Either this guy is bluffing or the Association didn't get accurate information about this vermin," Katsu said. Amaya nodded.

"Somehow, I think it's the inaccurate information. I feel two other Level E's nearby," Amaya stated. She was right. There was one Level E to the right and left of the girl's, not counting the guy in front of them.

"We'll be fine. After all, they are just Level E's. No big deal," Katsu said, smiling evilly. The guy quickly tried to attack her, but before he could even get five feet of Katsu, Amaya tackled him. She quickly picked herself up and kicked the guy hard. Her kick was just powerful enough to make him fly into a tree just a few feet away.

"You take care of the other two. I got him," Amaya stated. Katsu nodded before unsheathing her sword. The silver blade was covered in a kind of power that made the blade indestructible. Nothing could damage it and nothing could cut through it. The sword was literally one of the most dangerous anti-vampire weapons. Katsu faced the other Level E's.

One was a small woman with long, red hair and dark black eyes. The other was a medium-height man with dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Katsu growled loudly as the woman ran towards her. Katsu easily dodged the woman's attack before taking her sword and slicing the woman's left arm. She, unfortunately, got only a long scratch on the woman. Katsu growled in disgust.

She hated how she barely hurt the Level E girl. Katsu landed on her feet just before the man tried to attack. She was able to dodge the man's attack by just a fraction of a second. She took her sword and swung at the man's right arm, cutting it off in one swing. The man hissed in pain before launching himself at Katsu.

"Wait, you idiot! She'll kill you," the woman yelled. The man didn't listen. He continued to run at Katsu. Katsu grinned as she dodged his attack again. She grabbed him from behind and brought him near her. Katsu bared her fangs before digging into the man's neck. With one move, she ripped the man's head clean off his body. Katsu looked over at the woman, her dark black eyes now glowing red. She growled loudly. The woman backed up in fright. She now realized her mistake.

"Please, wait a minute," the woman choked out in fright, but she was too late. Katsu attacked her and ripped her head off. The two Level E vampires quickly turned into dust, flowing away in the wind. Katsu wiped the blood away from her mouth. She looked over at her cousin. She noticed that her cousin had finished her fight as well. Katsu smiled happy to see that Amaya was alright. She was unharmed and seemed to be perfectly fine.

"You ok, Katsu," Amaya asked as she walked over to her cousin, but before she could take another step, she fainted. Katsu's eyes widened, realizing what was happening.

"Amaya," Katsu yelled. She gathered the small girl in her arms.

"Amaya!" The blonde-streaked, black haired girl didn't wake up. Katsu cursed under her breathe before she decided to make her way back to the academy. She was able to get into the Moon dormitories without anyone noticing them. Katsu quickly made her way into her bedroom and placed Amaya softly on the white bed. Katsu grabbed a blanket and placed it over Amaya.

'Damn it, this is starting. She's going to be in and out of comas. They should be at least several weeks apart… I believe that's what Grandfather told me,' Katsu thought to herself. She grabbed two wine glasses, filling each of them halfway with water. She placed a blood tablet in each and let them dissolve in the water. Katsu placed a wine glass on the bedside table. It was going to Amaya's whenever she woke up. Katsu sipped at her fake blood. She immediately cringed at the taste of the fake blood.

'I really wish they would make a better tasting fake blood drink,' Katsu thought as she placed the wine glass down on her desk. She stretched her arms above her head just before she laid down on her couch, falling asleep almost immediately. Meanwhile, Amaya was having quite the vision. It was the wolves again, but this time, they weren't alone. They were not with Level E's. This time they were with coyotes. The wolves and coyotes both had their ears down, teeth bared, and tails up. Loud growls came from each wolf and coyote mouth. The black wolf with tans paws walked forward, dark blue eyes on a tan coyote with dark silver eyes.

"Kumori, what are you doing here," the black wolf asked.

'Since when could wolves talk,' Amaya asked herself, 'These wolves and coyotes… they're not normal.'

"You know perfectly well why I'm here. I want him. He belongs with me, not you," the tan coyote said.

"You will not take him. He loves me and hates you. Do you not remember what had happened just a few months ago? You had almost killed me. He immediately protected me, and in return, almost killed you. He will always protect me. Now, it is time I do the same for him."

"I hope you understand that I can see your future, wolf. I know that you will ripe your own heart out, leaving him by himself for a very long time."

'Wait, "rip your own heart out"? Does this mean the black wolf is the girl? And if she is… does that mean I can change into a wolf,' Amaya thought.

"I wouldn't dare do that," the black wolf snarled.

"Have it your way. I'm just telling you now that I have the chance to steal him away once you are out of the picture," the coyote said, stepping towards the black wolf. The brown wolf with dark black eyes from before stepped in front of the black wolf, intending on protecting its fellow member.

"I won't let you near him. Even though he is not mine, I will not let anyone touch my sister or her mate," the brown wolf growled, "especially a lowly coyote like yourself." The coyote growled and quickly prepared itself to attack the brown wolf.

"I will take him. He deserves to be with me."

"I don't think so." The coyote immediately attacked, teeth bared, but instead of colliding with the brown wolf, it collided with the black wolf. The wolf quickly took its right paw and struck the right hind leg of the coyote, who whimpered in pain as it backed off.

"I don't have time for this. I have jackals to kill off," the coyote growled as it limped away from the wolves.

'Jackals? Does this mean there is another type of whatever creature these guys are,' Amaya thought. The vision quickly ended before beginning yet another vision. This time, the vision showed Amaya a conversation between the wolves and jackals. Both sides seemed to be a lot calmer than before. Amaya quickly noticed that the black wolf was not there, but instead the man from before was there. He was leaning against a tree, watching over the conversation. The brown wolf walked towards a pure black jackal with light green eyes. The wolf rubbed its head against the jackals. It was quite obvious that the two knew each other.

"How are you doing lately, Sabrina," the brown wolf asked.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. And you," the black jackal questioned.

"Alright, just a little…"

"Depressed?"

"Yeah."

"I understand. You were rather close to your sister." The jackal looked over at the man.

"And so was he," said the brown wolf, knowing perfectly well who the jackal was looking at without having to look itself.

"Especially him… if I am correct?" The wolf nodded.

"What are we going to do about her?"

"You mean the coyote leader?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. We need to think of something to stop her and those purebloods. This war is getting out of hand."

"Yes, I most certainly agree, Sabrina."

* * *

Please Review


	12. Preparing

Trust me, guys, I'm not forgetting this story. I've been very busy with work, school, and I have been sick for the past week or so. It's even worse that I still have it. Enjoy guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

* * *

Amaya woke up to a very stiff back and neck. She stretched her arms out, trying to get rid of the tension. She was successful after a few stretches. Amaya yawned loudly as she looked around the room. She noticed that she was in Katsu's bedroom.

'I must have fainted again,' Amaya thought, 'why does this keep happening to me?' Amaya looked over at the couch to see her cousin laying there, her back facing towards her. She smiled to herself as she stood up from the bed.

'I really wish that this would stop so that Katsu doesn't have to sleep on the couch anymore, but I have a feeling that is never going to happen.' She looked over that Katsu when she thought she heard a groan. She had certainly heard a groan. Katsu moved a bit as she woke up. She shook her head as she tried to get up from the couch. Once she had gotten herself up into a sitting position, Katsu looked over at the bed. She saw Amaya was wake now.

"Amaya, how are you feeling," she asked her cousin.

"I'm alright," Amaya responded. A knock came at the door, scaring both girls just a bit.

"Lady Amaya, Lady Katsu, there is a message for you," said a voice through the door. It sounded a lot like a maid's voice.

"And what would that be," Katsu asked.

"Lord Kaname wanted me to remind you that there is a ball this weekend. He thought that you two would like to go back home and get anything that you needed for it. Or even just to go home to relax. He said that he could excuse you from class for this week." Amaya looked over at Katsu. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, then tell him thank you and we'll take him up on his offer," Katsu said.

"Yes, Lady Katsu." The maid left without another word. Amaya looked over at Katsu.

"A ball? Why is this happening here exactly," Amaya asked.

"Most likely this is to let the Night class and the Day class socialize for one night, kind of like the St. Xocolatl's Day event except more formal and organized." Amaya nodded agreeing with Katsu's guess.

"Can I ask you something, Katsu?"

"Sure, what is it," Katsu responded as she stood up to walk to her bathroom.

"By any chance… did we have any ancestors that we looked exactly alike to?" Katsu froze once she had gotten in the bathroom and out of Amaya's sight.

'Shit. This is bad,' Katsu thought to herself.

"Katsu," called Amaya, "are you ok in there?"

"Yeah, just fine," Katsu hesitated.

'Damn, I need to talk to Grandfather when I get back to the manor.'

"Katsu, I'm going to go get packed, ok," asked Amaya.

"Alright, I'll probably get started on that as well," Katsu said just as Amaya was walking out of the door. Katsu relaxed once her cousin had completely exited her room. For once, she was actually glad that Amaya was not by her side at the moment.

"This is so bad," Katsu whispered to herself, "If she figures out anything else… who knows how much pain she could be in." Katsu closed her black eyes, trying to think things over. She leaned onto the bathroom counter, her head resting on the white linoleum.

"There has to be something I can do to slow the process down just a bit," Katsu continued to whisper to herself.

'Tora… he may know something,' she thought. Katsu straightened herself up before she finally was able to get herself into her usual hunter: white blouse, black pants, and black, high-heeled, leather boots. She threw her red cloak and hood over her shoulders before grabbing her sword and gun. As she was walking down the hallway, she placed her gun in its holster and tied her sword around her waist. When she was almost to the front doors, someone called for her from the stairs. The brown-haired pureblood turned to see it was Kaname; he didn't look too happy right now, but that could just be him not showing his emotions.

"What is it, Lord Kaname," she asked.

"May I ask where you are going," he questioned her.

"I need to see someone before I go back to my grandfather's manor."

"And who exactly would that be?" Katsu smirked.

"I believe you know him. He's a very old from of mine… and my sister's." Kaname glared at her as she opened the front door. She pulled her hood over her head as she walked out into the bright sunlight. She was able to walk down the path to the very front gates of the academy and sneak into the woods without anyone noticing her walking out. Once she was far enough away from the academy, she growled slightly. She knew that Tora was around here somewhere. She turned around when she heard a rustle behind her. She saw the dark gray-haired, golden-eyed man that she had wanted to talk to standing there. He was wearing a long, black jacket over his usual white dress shirt and blue-jeans.

"Tora, I want you to tell me something," Katsu said.

"And what would that be, Katsu," Tora asked.

"First, is everyone still very impatient?" Tora nodded.

"Everyone is getting very uneasy if that's what you mean." Katsu nodded.

"Second… by any chance do you know how to… slow the process down that she's going through?" Katsu was a little hesitant about asking him this question.

"No, I don't. I have never done this process before in my life." Katsu sighed as she leaned against a tree.

"Katsu, are you ok?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Katsu, if you don't mind, I'm going to go back and patrol around here." Katsu nodded.

"Alright, report back to me if you find anything strange." Tora nodded before he left Katsu by herself once again. She sighed deeply as she looked up at the sky, which was a stupid idea for her sensitive vampire eyes. She immediately hissed and looked away from the sky, shielding her eyes from the harmful sun.

'Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I was human. Maybe things would be different if I was,' Katsu thought to herself. As she was thinking this, Toga was walking down the path that leads to the small town nearby. He saw her standing there, relaxing. Her hood was still over her head, just barely showing her black eyes from underneath it. He sighed heavily.

'She shouldn't be out here,' he thought to himself, 'especially with the sun out.'

"Katsu," called Toga. Katsu looked over in his direction.

"Toga, what are you doing here," she asked him, shocked a little to see him there.

"I was heading into town. Do you want to join me for a bite to eat maybe?" Katsu thought about it for a little bit.

'I need to get back and pack up for the trip back to the manor, but…'

"Sure, I guess." She stood up from her leaning position and walked over to him.

"Can I ask you why you were here in the first place," Toga asked her as they started to walk towards the town.

"Business, that's all. It was just some business that I needed to take care of," Katsu responded. As they walked, Katsu could feel a very odd presence nearby. She looked over to her right and saw a tan coyote. Katsu's black eyes turned red and she bared her fangs slightly. The coyote growled before leaving.

"Katsu?" Her eyes changed back and her fangs retracted. She looked over at Toga. Reading from his expression, he hadn't seen her expression or the coyote.

"It's nothing," she said, "Let's keep going." Toga nodded.

"Katsu, have you… have you felt her presence yet?"

"Whose?"

"Shizuka Hio's." Katsu looked down at the ground has they continued to walk.

"Of course I have. I'm a pureblood… I can sense other purebloods… even if they have placed themselves in another vampire's body."

"Don't you think that Cross is taking it a little far letting someone like her come here?"

"Cross does not handle anything dealing with the Night class or any vampires that come here. That is up to Kaname Kuran's decision."

"That's completely ridiculous. He is the headmaster of the academy, he should make the decisions!"

"Toga…"

"Kaname Kuran shouldn't be making decisions that could endanger the whole academy."

"Toga… Kaname Kuran knows what he is doing." Toga stopped in his tracks, his fists were already balled up. Katsu stopped, turned, and looked at him.

"And how do you know that?" Katsu hesitated before answering with:

"Because I know him." She started to walk back to the academy.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. I need to start packing. Amaya and I are going away for a week." As she walked by Toga, the hunter grabbed her right hand, forcing her to stop.

"Katsu, tell me, can we really trust this pureblood?" Katsu once again hesitated. She knew that he meant Kaname.

"I don't know myself. I don't know what he's planning." She pulled her arm out of his grasp and continued to walk to the academy, not looking back. Back at the Moon dorms, Amaya walked downstairs to the lobby, wondering where Katsu had gotten to.

"Lady Amaya," said a voice from the bottom of the stairs. Amaya turned to see Aido standing there.

"Aido, what is it," she asked the blonde-haired aristocrat vampire.

"This is not out of disrespect towards you, Lady Amaya, but may I ask… what kind of relationship do you and Lord Kaname have," he asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Lord Kaname treats you little more special… even more so than anyone in the Senate or any other pureblood."

"I… don't know… how to explain that." She really didn't have a clue about why Kaname treated her the way he did. This pissed Aido off even more.

"Lady Amaya…" Amaya looked down at the floor when she felt something cold touch her left foot. There was ice quickly covering her foot, the floor before her, and the three bottom stairs.

"Aido… what are you doing," she questioned him as she looked up from the floor. Her dark blue eyes went even darker, if that was possible. She was quite furious at him about what he was doing right now.

"I want to know… what are you to Lord Kaname?!" Amaya was taken back slightly by his question. What actually was she to Kaname?

"Aido, that is enough. Let me go," Amaya threatened in a very angry tone. She was just about to raise her right hand to hit him, but something grabbed her arm. Amaya turned her head to see Kaname standing there, holding her arm in his left hand.

"Aido, that's just about enough," he said in a very stern voice. The blonde aristocrat backed up. His ice was completely gone, freeing Amaya.

"Lord Kaname," Aido exclaimed. He kneeled down quickly without another look at Kaname.

"Did someone tell you to do this or did you do it out of your own accord," Kaname asked, not letting up on his stern voice.

"On my own accord," Aido whispered. Kaname placed himself between Amaya and Aido before continuing.

"Leave, Aido, now before I think of any kind of punishment for you," Kaname said. Aido nodded and left for his room without another word. Amaya softly pulled her arm out of Kaname's hand.

"Thank you, Lord Kaname, I appreciate the help." Amaya turned and walked away, but before she could get too far, Maria showed up at the top of the stairs. Amaya looked up at the small, silver-haired girl.

"Lady Amaya, are you alright? I heard a commotion out here and came to see what happened. I'm sorry to say that I did hear most of the conversation just a few seconds ago," Maria said, giggling a little bit underneath her breath. Amaya glared a little bit at Maria.

"I'm alright, Maria, thank you for your concern," Amaya said as she walked past the small aristocrat. Amaya fast walked back to her bedroom, almost slamming the door behind her. She looked down at her right arm. She noticed that it throbbed and some of her blood veins were pulsing.

'Wha… what is this,' Amaya though to herself, 'What's going on?' Someone knocked at her bedroom door, surprising her just a bit.

"Who is it," she asked cautiously.

"Amaya, it's me," said the very same deep voice from earlier, Kaname's voice. Amaya was slightly amazed that he hadn't used the formalities just now.

"Lord Kaname, what do you need," she asked softly.

"Are you alright?" Amaya looked down at her arm. It stopped pulsing and the throbbing disappeared into nothing.

"I'm fine." She could hear Kaname sigh on the other side of the door.

"Alright, if you say so, Amaya. I'm sorry that you had to see me act that way."

"It's fine. I've seen worse."

"Thank you for forgiving me, Amaya. I hope to see you at the ball." Amaya heard Kaname walk away from where she was sitting. She didn't dare get up. She was too shocked from the scene earlier. Amaya placed her head on her knees, not bothering with trying to move from where she was. Amaya sighed as she buried her head into her knees. She really had never seen the more aggressive side of Kaname. To be more exact, she had never even thought that he could have an aggressive side. He was always so kind to her.

After a couple minutes of sitting on the floor, Amaya finally got up and walked over to the bedroom. She had to make sure she was actually ok. If she was harmed in anyway… Amaya shook her head, not wanting to even think about what Kaname would do to Aido if she actually was hurt. She checked her left foot first. It looked to be ok, nothing too serious at all. Amaya leaned against the doorway, relaxing. She knew she had to pack her things for her trip back to her grandfather's manor. She did just that. Once she was done, it was just about time for her and Katsu to leave.

"Katsu, is Akira coming with us," Amaya asked.

"No, I think she's going home to her own manor. I think her parents just want to make sure that she's ok. You know, they don't exactly approve of her coming here." Amaya nodded.

"Oh, ok." Their driver placed their suitcases in the back before they got into the car themselves. Inside of the Moon dorms, Kaname was watching out of his study window as Amaya's car drove away from the building. Kaname sighed.

"What's wrong, Kaname," asked Takuma as he looked at his friend.

"To tell you the truth, I really wished I hadn't told her to go back to her grandfather's," Kaname said as he ran his right hand through his hair.

"Why did you then?" Kaname hesitated.

"I honestly don't know."

"Kaname, have you ever thought that maybe Amaya as some sort of special place in your heart?" Kaname sighed. A knock came from the study door, interrupting their conversation.

"Come in," said Kaname. He picked up a white chess piece from his chess board. Maria Kurenai walked into the room, closely followed by the same silver-haired man with the white mask covering his eyes.

"Yes, what is it, Maria," Takuma asked. Maria just looked at Kaname. Kaname nodded and looked over at his blonde-haired friend.

"Ichijo, could go leave for a moment?" Takuma nodded and left the room without a word.

"What is it you want, Shizuka Hio," Kaname asked a few seconds after Takuma had left. Maria smirked.

"Well, so you knew all along, Kaname Kuran," Maria asked in a completely different voice. This was the voice of Shizuka Hio.

"At first I was puzzled at how I should respond to you being in that body."

"Really? I was trying so hard not to embarrass you." Kaname placed his head on his right hand, the one that was holding the chess piece.

"It was certainly offensive. You just wanted to play with us, didn't you?"

"Me… play a game? When did you grow up and started looking at things so… conscientiously?" Maria turned to walk out of the room. Kaname smirked at her question.

"That was probably when she was half-awakened." Maria glared at the floor before walking out of Kaname's study. Kaname looked back outside the window at the exact spot that Amaya's car had been just moments ago. He sighed underneath his breath.

"She will remember… sooner or later," he whispered to himself. Meanwhile, Amaya and Katsu were almost to the Suzuki manor. It had to be almost dinner time now that Amaya thought about it.

"Amaya?" The blonde-streaked, black-haired girl looked over at her cousin.

"What is it, Katsu," she asked.

"Are you ok? You've been staring out the window ever since we got into the car," stated Katsu.

"I'm fine. Just tired, I think," Amaya answered her. Katsu sighed.

"Is that all? Or is there something else?"

"Nope, nothing else." Katsu looked at her cousin as Amaya looked out the window again.

"Amaya… is everything ok?"

"It's just that… I saw Kaname's… more aggressive side of him." Katsu looked down at her lap.

"You did, did you? I was afraid that you would eventually see that side of him. What happened that made him show that side of him?"

"Aido… sort of attacked me, but before he could even do anything harmful, Kaname stopped him."

"You should understand that since he is the more "ruling" pureblood here, he can do and act as he pleases while still staying within the rules of the academy." Amaya nodded. She knew all too well that he could do that, but what her or Katsu? Couldn't they try to do something like that and not get in trouble? Probably not.

Luckily for Amaya, they arrived at the manor, pulling her out of those thoughts. The driver stopped the car at the front stairs of the manor. Standing there was Lillian, Amaya's head maid, and Tayio Suzuki. Lillian opened the door for Amaya and Katsu while the driver went to get their suitcases out of the back.

"Amaya, Katsu, I'm glad that the two of you are ok," Tayio said as he embraced Amaya in a huge hug. Katsu just walked on past, nodding to her grandfather to tell him that she had heard him. Tayio and Amaya watched as the pureblood walked into the manor.

"Is everything ok with Katsu, Amaya," asked Tayio.

"I honestly don't know, Grandfather," Amaya answered.

"Well, I'm just glad that the two of you are home… safe and sound." Tayio smiled down at Amaya before they turned to walk into the manor as well. They both made their way to the living room, where Amaya sat down on a white couch and Tayio sat in a black leather chair.

"Amaya, I heard from Lord Kuran that there will be a ball at the academy very soon." The small pureblood girl nodded.

"You heard correctly."

"Do you plan on going?"

"Yes, Grandfather, I do." Tayio smiled again.

"Good, I'm glad." Amaya looked over at the black-haired man.

"And why is that, Grandfather?"

"I want you to have a little fun while you are there." Amaya nodded.

"Amaya," called a voice from the living room door. The two Suzuki pureblood looked over at the door to see Katsu there.

"What's wrong, Katsu," Tayio asked his eldest granddaughter.

"It's nothing. I just thought that Amaya would like to take a small rest before nightfall came." Tayio sighed.

"That might be a good idea. Amaya…" Amaya groaned slightly before getting up.

"Alright, but are you taking one, Katsu? I think you need it the most," Amaya said.

"No, I have some work to take care of at the Hunter Association. It won't take that long at all." That was the last thing that Katsu said before she left the Suzuki manor. Amaya and Tayio were quite confused why Katsu was going to the Hunter Association. They won't have believed Katsu if she had told them that she was just going there to relax and get away from some stress at the moment.

* * *

Please Review


	13. Danger Lies in the Innocent

I think I read over this chapter like five times because of just one part. Let's see if you guys can guess it. Hope you guys like the chapter and I'll try to update soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

* * *

There were only two days left before the ball, and Amaya and Katsu were already back from their trip back to the Suzuki manor. Amaya and Katsu had both been able to relax while they had been away from the academy. The girls were able to pick out dresses for the both of them in no time and since they had been able to get that done so quickly, Katsu had suggested that they go back to the academy early. Amaya agreed quickly, happy that they were going back early.

Amaya was walking down the stairs in the main building, almost thirty minutes after classes had ended for the Day class. She had just been called to the Headmaster's office to confirm that she and Katsu were back. As she was walking down the path towards the dorms, she thought she had felt something going on in the old abandon dorm that teachers had once used. She quickly ran over there. Though it was probably not a smart idea to go in the first place, she had to see what was going on. Amaya arrived in the old dorm just in time to hear someone say:

"So… you can sense me… because there's a bond between us. It fills the emptiness in my heart now… you finally came to kill me," said a small girl's voice. Amaya realized quickly that the voice belonged to Maria, but it didn't sound exactly like her. There was a slight difference in her voice.

"Are you surprised that you can't kill me," Maria asked.

"Don't touch me," yelled another voice. Amaya's dark blue eyes widened. It was Zero's voice.

"I am your master. I gave you life as a vampire. You are my faithful servant." Before Amaya knew it, a gun was shot and she smelled blood coming from a fresh wound. Maria chuckled under her breath.

"You're the first one who hasn't yielded to me. You figured out who I am, Zero… even if I look different."

"Yes, I can't forget, Shizuka Hio. That day your true face was covered with our blood." Amaya covered her mouth with her right hand. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. So, she was right after all. A pureblood was present in Maria Kurenai's body.

"This body isn't mine, so I want you to treat it gently," Maria said. Amaya listened as the girl pulled out a sword.

"Zero," Amaya yelled out as she tried to get into the room, but someone pulled her back. The next thing Amaya knew was she felt like she was going to pass out.

"Don't you dare look away, boy," was the last thing she heard before she passed out completely. Amaya slumped in the arms of her kidnapper. He picked her up so that she was now bridal-style in his arms, but before he could get far, someone called for him.

"Where do you think you are going with Amaya, Kaname," asked a voice behind him. Kaname looked over his right shoulder to see Katsu there. She was dressed in only her white blouse, black pants, and boots. Her sword and gun were by her side once again.

"Katsu," he said.

"Yeah, it's me. Tell me, what are you going to do with Amaya?"

"I'm going to take her back to her room."

"And tell me why on earth you stopped her from getting herself involved in there?"

"You know perfectly why I stopped her," Kaname said before he left. Katsu shook her head as she looked into the room. Maria, her servant, and Zero were gone as well. Katsu sighed.

"Great, now I need to go find him," Katsu said as she walked into the room.

"Jeez, where did they take him?" Katsu smelled the air, quickly finding the scent of Zero's blood. She followed the scent all the way up to the hallway with all the dorm rooms in it. Mixed in with Zero's blood she smelled someone else's scent. It smelled like… Katsu's black eyes widened. It was Toga's scent!

"Damn. Just what I need," she whispered to herself. She followed the scents. It wasn't very long before she finally found the two of them, but they weren't alone. She could hear a third voice in the room, but she could not recognize it.

"It has been quite a long time, Master," Ichiru said.

"Ichiru," Toga cursed. Katsu sighed softly to herself. She remembered reading the Kiryu family file at the Hunter's Association headquarters about Ichiru dying alongside his parents. Obviously it was not false. Katsu heard footsteps. Toga must have gone over to Zero's side.

"Are you alright, Zero," Toga asked him.

"Oh, right. Your only real student was Zero," Ichiru said. Katsu heard some metal rattle. He must have been pointing a sword at Toga. Katsu quickly moved into the room. She came around in front of Ichiru. She grabbed the sword in her right hand and faced the silver-haired man.

"Katsu," Toga whispered. Katsu held the sword in her hand even tighter, making her hand start to bleed.

"Katsu, let the sword go," Toga said sternly. Katsu narrowed her eyes as she looked at Ichiru.

"What are you doing here, Ichiru? I had read that you had died alongside your parents," Katsu said. Ichiru smiled.

"Is that what they said," he said. He ripped the sword from Katsu's hand. Katsu winced as pain came quickly from the action. Zero and Toga stood up from the floor.

"Ichiru, stop this," Zero said. Ichiru smirked, making Zero lunge at him. Sword met gun, but eventually the sword was flung into the air. Ichiru fell onto his back on the floor. Zero was pushed to the side as Toga tried to protect Ichiru from the blade, but Katsu moved so that her right upper arm was the only thing that the blade touched.

Once the blade had gone through her arm, Katsu backed up into the wall behind her. Katsu took her left hand and grabbed the sword, wincing in pain with the added weight on the sword. She tossed it aside without a second thought. Her dark red blood ran down her arm, finally dripping onto the floor.

"Katsu," Toga yelled as he ran over to her. Ichiru smirked as he grabbed the bloody sword from the ground. Zero tried to stand, but he failed.

"I never thought I would see the day that a pureblood protected a vampire hunter," Ichiru smirked. Katsu looked down at her arm as the silver-haired traitor left the room. Zero was finally able to stand up.

"I'm going after him, Master," he said before he left the room.

"Zero, wait," Toga yelled after him, but Zero was already out of hearing.

"Go after him," Katsu breathed. Toga looked back at the brown-haired pureblood. Her hair was covering her eyes like a curtain, but he could still see some tears running down her cheeks.

"Katsu," he said.

"Just go. He needs your help more than me," she said a little louder now. Toga didn't listen to her. Instead he helped her up onto her feet.

"Toga, I don't…"

"Don't complain, Katsu. Zero can take care of himself. Right now, you are the one who needs help." Katsu looked up at him before letting him led her back to the Headmaster's office. Kaien opened the door and let the two of them in.

"What happened to Katsu," he asked them as they walked into the room.

"We ran into Ichiru," Toga stated.

"Ichiru? I thought he was dead," Kaien responded.

"Well, he was very much alive when we saw him," Katsu said as Toga helped her sit down on a sofa. Katsu winced as pain rushed up her arm. It was a terrible pain. It was the type of pain that continuously ran up and down her arm.

"Cross, do you have a first aid kit in here," Toga asked.

"Yeah, it's near my desk," Kaien answered as he pointed to one side of his desk. Toga went over to the dark wooden desk and grabbed some white wraps from the small box. He went back over to Katsu's side and started to wrap her arm up.

"This should last till we get you back to my quarters," Toga said. Katsu shook her head.

"I'm going back to my room and that's final," Katsu stated.

"Katsu, you're injured and bleeding badly. Do you really want to go into a dorm where there are vampires left and right waiting to get an opportunity to drink your blood?"

"No, I don't."

"Then you are staying at my quarters until you are completely healed." Katsu looked away as Toga wrapped the bandage around her arm.

"It would probably be best if you didn't go to the ball either, Katsu. It would just to give you more time to heal," Kaien suggested. Katsu nodded.

"Alright, that's fine, but what are you going to say to Amaya when I don't join her at the ball," Katsu asked.

"We'll just tell her that you aren't feeling well." Katsu looked over at Toga. He had been the one that had answered. Katsu nodded. Toga helped her up onto her feet before the two of them started to walk to his quarters. He took her into the bathroom.

"Why don't you take a shower while I go get you a change of clothes," he asked her, "Do you think you'll be ok until I get back?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said. Toga left his quarters to go to the Moon dorm, leaving Katsu alone. Katsu placed her left hand on her bandage. She felt a little bit of pain from just touching it, but it wasn't that bad. Katsu gasped as thirst quickly took over her senses. Katsu's left hand came up to her head. She was having a very bad headache. She looked in the mirror to see her eyes were bright red.

"Damn it," she cursed, "not again." She sat down on the floor and rested her back on the bath tub.

'Of all things to happen right now, it had to be this,' Katsu thought. She had to have been sitting there for a couple minutes before her eyes went back to normal. Meanwhile, Toga was walking back to his quarters with Katsu's clothes in his arms. As he was walking, his thoughts led to Katsu's actions earlier.

'Why had she protected me,' he thought. His single, light blue eye narrowed. He was confused. Katsu was a pureblood and yet she protected him like any normal person would have.

'She couldn't possibly be…,' Toga thought.

"Yagari," someone yelled, pulling the hunter from his thoughts. It was Kaien who had called him.

"What is it, Cross," he asked, slightly annoyed.

"How is Katsu doing?"

"She's fine, I think, but…" Kaien could see it written all over his face as he approached his friend.

"Did Katsu protect you from something? Is that how she had gotten hurt?"

"Yes… and I'm just trying to figure out why she did that."

"Yagari, have I ever told you that I have seen the way you look at Katsu?" Toga looked at his friend, his eye narrowed yet again.

"What do you mean, Cross?"

"You love her, don't you?" Toga looked away.

"I don't know. She's a pureblood vampire… and I'm just a hunter. There is no way in hell we could be together."

"You don't know until you try, Yagari." Kaien left he's friend's side with that statement in his head.

'Try… is that all it takes,' he thought as he began to walk back to his quarters.

'Maybe all I need to do is try, but when can I tell her.' He opened the door and walked into the living room.

"Katsu, I grabbed you one of your hunter outfits, if that's ok. And I also grabbed your red cloak and hood," Toga yelled as he closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bathroom to see Katsu on the floor.

"Katsu," he said as he dropped the clothes on the ground. He walked over to Katsu's side and tried to help her up, but she just ended up slapping his hand away.

"I'm fine," Katsu said as she stood up on her own. She winced and screamed out as a little bit of pain came with moving her right arm. Blood started to quickly soak the white bandage, changing it to a red color.

"Sit back down, Katsu. We need to change that bandage, and quickly," Toga stated. He found an extra wrap in the bathroom and he gave Katsu a white towel. When Toga took the dirty bandage off, Katsu quickly placed the towel on her arm. Toga shook his head and took the towel from Katsu's hand.

"Here, let me do it." Katsu looked down at the floor as Toga dried off some of the blood on her arm before placing the new bandage onto her arm.

"Thank you, Toga," Katsu said once he was done.

"Do you still want to take a shower?"

"No. I think I'll just change into the clothes you brought and go to bed." Toga nodded.

"Alright. I'll take the couch and you can have the bed."

"You don't have to do that." Toga smiled a little.

"No, I think I do. You'll need the bed more than me." Toga stood before leaving the bathroom.

"I'll see you in the morning, I guess," was the last thing he said before he left. Katsu grabbed the clothes and changed into them. It was her red tank top, black shorts, and black hoodie hunter outfit that he had grabbed. Katsu grabbed her cloak before laying down on the bed. She placed the cloak over her body, using it as a blanket for the night. It wasn't long before Katsu had fallen asleep.

Meanwhile, Kaname had taken Amaya back to her room and placed her under the covers of her bed. He brushed her long, black hair out of her face. As he looked at her, his dark red eyes became a bright red. He closed his eyes and looked away. He opened his eyes a few seconds later and they had returned to their normal selves.

"It's taking too long, but I must wait," he whispered to himself. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Outside of the academy and deep in the woods, the coyotes were there, watching over the academy.

"My lady, do you know when he will return," a dark brown male coyote asked.

"No, I do not. Dai is not giving me any of that information at the moment, but I believe that one of his subordinates or someone from the Senate will tells us," the tan lead coyote answered. She looked at the academy.

"We will kill those Suzuki girls once and for all," she said.

Amaya woke up the next morning, feeling very… out of it. She didn't feel like herself at all. She felt like she had completely missed something; something that could have been quite important. Amaya looked out the window to see that it was quite late. She had to be thankful that it was the day before the ball and that the Headmaster was letting the Night Class get the day off. A knock on her bedroom door scared the small, blonde-streaked, black-haired girl from her thoughts.

"Hello, who is it," Amaya asked without getting up from her bed.

"It's me, Lady Amaya," said a sweet voice. It was Maria.

"What is it, Maria?"

"Can I come in and talk to you, Lady Amaya?"

"Sure, I guess…" The small, silver-haired girl came into the room and stood near the door.

"What is it you need to talk about," Amaya asked as she got out of the bed.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Amaya looked over at her.

"What are you talking about?" Maria smiled.

"Oh, so you don't remember. You don't remember Zero and I having a little… conversation."

"What are you…?" Out of nowhere, the memories of last night came back to Amaya: Zero's fight with Maria… and her fainting from someone grabbing her… everything.

"What the…"

"Ah, you remember now. I want to make you a deal. You of course know how Zero means a fair amount to your cousin, correct?" Amaya nodded as she watched Maria walk over to her.

"Well, why don't you trade yourself for Zero? I will drink from you and then let Zero drink from me."

"And why would I do that?"

"To save your cousin's friend."

"Is there another option?"

"Yes, but I don't think you will like it as much."

"Tell me anyway." Maria smiled.

"Well, if you don't give me your blood, then you can give me Kaname Kuran's corpse." Amaya's dark blue eyes widened.

"Kaname's… corpse?"

"Yes."

"You want me to kill Kaname?"

"Either that or give me your blood." Maria giggled before leaving Amaya alone in her room once again. Amaya ran her right hand through her hair.

'What on earth should I do,' she thought, 'I can't kill Kaname. Then… if I don't do that, I guess my only option is…' Amaya quickly shook her head. She didn't want to think about this anymore. She walked over to her bathroom and took a shower. It had to be at least fifteen minutes before she finally got out. The shower had given her some time to think about what Maria had said to her. She dried herself and got into some dry clothes. She was drying her hair when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said as she continued to dry her hair. She turned to the door once she had heard the person walk into the room. She was surprised to see that it was Kaname that had walked into the room.

"Lord Kaname," she said as she took the towel and laid it around her shoulders.

"Lady Amaya, how are you feeling," he asked her.

"I'm feeling fine. Why do you ask?"

"I heard from your cousin that you fainted last night. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok." Amaya looked at him.

"Is that really what happened," she questioned. From what she could remember from last night, she concluded that Kaname could have possibly had something to do with it.

"Well, I would believe so," Kaname answered her calmly. Amaya placed a hand on her forehead, a slight headache beginning.

"I guess I'm just having some trouble remembering what had happened last night," she said.

"I do hope that you feel better, Lady Amaya." Kaname turned and left the room, not even closing the door behind him. Amaya looked to the window and saw that night was quickly coming. She hadn't even noticed that night had come that fast. She sighed and sat down on the bed.

'I wonder where Katsu is? Maybe she's got an order she needs to get done,' Amaya thought. Just as she had finished that thought, she heard Katsu's bedroom door open. She looked back over to her open door to see Katsu walking into her room. She was in her red cloak and hood, red tank top, black shorts, and black hoodie. The right sleeve of the black hoodie was rolled up. On the upper part of her arm was a bandage wrapped around it.

"Katsu," Amaya said. Her cousin looked over at her.

"Oh… uh… hey, Amaya," she said.

"Katsu, what happened," Amaya asked her as she walked over to Katsu's side.

"Oh, just a little accident during an order. It's perfectly fine," Katsu answered. She opened the door and walked into her room. She grabbed a change of clothes before walking right back out.

"Katsu, are you going to still be able to go to the ball?" Katsu looked over at her younger cousin.

"I don't know. It depends on how I feel and if Toga will let me go," she answered before she walked down the hallway. Amaya watched her go. She wanted to find out if Katsu was telling her the truth or not, but maybe it was best if she didn't. Amaya turned and went back to her bedroom. She took the towel off of her shoulders and threw it at the wall.

'Damn it,' she thought, 'I wish I had asked when I had the chance.'

* * *

Please Review


	14. The Death Ball

Ok, so it's almost the holidays and I'm starting to really catch up on chapters. Most likely I will update one more time for each of my stories before trying to get head on chapters. I hope you guys like this chapter. I know I had fun writing one part of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

* * *

The afternoon of the ball was a very busy day for Amaya. She had to take a small shower and then get herself ready for the ball. She got a maid to help her into a dark aquamarine dress. It had no straps at all. She had her long, blonde-streaked, black hair down and curled slightly on the ends. She had on small, high-heeled shoes that were the same color of her dress. She smiled at herself in the mirror before walking down the hallway to the lobby.

There were a couple of people from the Night class standing there, waiting for her. Most of them were Kaname's friends, but Kaname himself was not there. He must have gone ahead to the ball.

"Lady Amaya," asked a voice. Amaya looked to her right once she had gotten down the stairs. It was Takuma that had called for her. He was dressed in his Night class uniform. Amaya guessed that the boys were to wear their uniforms to the ball.

"Oh, Takuma," Amaya said, "Good evening."

"Good evening to you as well, Lady Amaya," Takuma said as he held out his left hand to her, "Would it be ok if I led you to the ball?" Amaya smiled gently.

"I would like that," she answered. She placed her right arm in his left and let him led her to the main building. Once they had gotten to the ballroom, Takuma leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Kaname is out on the terrace. He wanted to see you," he whispered. Amaya nodded.

"Thank you, Takuma," she said. He nodded and kissed the top of her right hand before leaving her side to enjoy himself. Amaya looked over at the terrace and sure enough, from her angle, she saw Kaname out there. He was leaning on the balcony rail, looking up at the night sky.

Amaya walked over to the glass doors and stopped just a few feet away from them, yet still on the terrace. Kaname turned to her when he had felt her presence. Amaya saw that he too was dressed in his Night class uniform. So she was right, all the boys were dressed in their uniforms while the girls were in formal dresses.

"Good evening, Lady Amaya, I'm glad that you came to see me," he said, "You look beautiful in that dress. It definitely suits you."

"Well thank you, Lord Kaname," Amaya said. Kaname smiled slightly at her. He walked over to her and took her right hand in his left. He brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss the top of it.

"Would you like to dance with me," Kaname asked her. Amaya nodded.

"I would like that." Amaya let Kaname lead her in a slow dance. She could hear the music inside quicken a bit, most likely from the song changing, but Kaname didn't speed up their dance.

"Lord Kaname, may I ask why you are not dancing to the music," she asked as she looked up at the brown-haired man.

"I simply had not noticed that the music had changed," Kaname answered. Amaya stopped suddenly after he had said that.

"Lady Amaya," he questioned when she stopped dancing.

"I want to ask you something."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Tell me… tell me the truth about two nights ago. What really happened," she asked him.

"I don't know what you mean," he responded as he looked down at the small girl in his arms.

"I know it was you who had taken my memories of that night. No one else would have done that," Amaya continued. Kaname didn't say anything, so Amaya continued talking.

"I want to know why you did that in the first place."

"You want to know why I did that."

"Yes."

"I didn't want you to get involved with that vampire hunter. The last thing I need is for you to become involved with him in any sort of way," Kaname said. Amaya pulled away from Kaname, making the Kuran pureblood narrow his eyes slightly. She had only stepped back a few feet, not much at all.

Kaname's expression softened as he lifted his right hand up to her face. His hand touched her left cheek softly, surprising Amaya. She had remembered this in one of her memories and it scared her. She couldn't get any closer to him at least not yet. Right now she had to help Zero. She shook her head and backed up more, this time completely out of reach of Kaname.

"I… I can't. I'm sorry," Amaya said as she ran off of the terrace without another glance back to Kaname. As she ran off into the ballroom, she had noticed that Zero was nowhere to be found.

'Damn it, I must be too late,' Amaya thought. Before she could get anywhere though, two Night class people stopped her.

"We are sorry, Lady Amaya, but Lord Kaname doesn't want you to leave the ball room before it is safe for you," one of them said.

Meanwhile, back at Toga's quarters, Katsu was standing outside on the balcony that connected with the living room. She was looking out at the forest that surrounded the academy. She was still dressed in her vampire hunter outfit from earlier. Katsu could hear the music from the ballroom with her vampire heightened hearing. She could hear a slow dance finish. The brown-haired pureblood sighed. She had really wished that she could have gone to the dance, just to make sure Amaya was ok.

"Katsu," came the voice of Toga behind her.

"What is it, Toga," she asked without turning around.

"I was wondering about something, but I need you to look at me first," he answered her. Katsu turned her body around to look at the man. She was slightly shocked to see that he was wearing a black, formal suit and tie. He didn't exactly look happy to be dressed in it, but Katsu had to smile that he at least was trying to get her smile. The more and more Katsu looked at him, the more and more she felt her cheeks turn red.

"May I ask why you are doing this, Toga," she asked him as she tried to get herself together.

'Why am I blushing so much,' Katsu thought to herself, 'Do I have feelings for him?'

"I knew that you probably wanted to go to the ball to at least enjoy the music, but you needed to heal. I started to think about how I could get you to smile while you were here and I thought that maybe… if you wanted to… dance with me," Toga asked her, running his left hand through his jet black hair.

'Is he seriously asking me to dance with him,' Katsu thought. Since Katsu hesitated, Toga then said…

"If you don't want to, it's fine," he said. Katsu shook her head.

"No, I would like to dance with you." Toga walked over to her and took her right hand in his left. He wrapped his other arm around her waist before he started to lead her in a slow dance. As they danced slowly to no music what so ever, Toga slowly brought Katsu closer to him. Katsu noticed and rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you, Toga, I really appreciate it that you did this for me," Katsu said. Toga looked down at the top of her head.

"You're welcome, Katsu," he answered her. They continued to dance slowly until they gradually just started swaying.

"Katsu…" The brown-haired pureblood looked up at the hunter.

"Yes, what is it?" Before Katsu knew it, Toga had leaned down and kissed her. Katsu's black-colored eyes widened. She hadn't expected him to do something like that. After all, she had thought for sure that he didn't have any feelings for her since she was a pureblood vampire. Toga's right hand came up to touch Katsu's left cheek just as Katsu kissed him back. He slowly broke the kiss after awhile and rested his forehead on Katsu's.

"Toga, wha… what was that for," Katsu breathed softly.

"Listen to me, Katsu. I don't know why this has happened, but over the last couple of months, I started to develop feelings for you. It was only a few days ago that I finally realized it completely that… I'm… in love with you," Toga said. Katsu placed her right hand on his chest and just as she was about to say something, a dark presence appeared in the old dorm rooms for the teachers.

"Something's happening," Katsu said, "I need to go." Katsu ripped herself from Toga's grasp and ran over to the balcony rail. She jumped over it, landing softly on the ground. She heard Toga yell for her as she ran, but she didn't turn back. She ran for the dorm, running all the way upstairs. She reached the top and saw a trail of blood leading into a room. Katsu walked into the room to see Kaname leaning against the window. A few feet in front of him was a silver-haired, rose-color eyed woman dressed in a white and silver kimono.

"Katsu, you made it in time," Kaname said, "I believe you have heard of Shizuka Hio." Katsu looked at the woman again.

"So, this pureblood is Shizuka Hio. Hmph… nothing much to see at all," Katsu said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest in disappointment. Kaname smirked at her comment as Shizuka shot Katsu a glare.

"You want to say that again, girl," Shizuka yelled. Katsu's eyes turned bright red and she growled deeply.

"Bring it on, Kuruizaki-hime." Kaname laughed underneath his breath. Shizuka looked back at Kaname.

"So, why are you here, son of Kuran," she asked him, "Here at this academy I mean." She walked over to the other window, her back to Katsu and Kaname.

"To repay a debt. It's also the perfect place to assemble all my pieces." Kaname stopped leaning on the window, making Shizuka look behind her to see where he had gone, only to see Katsu was the only one there. Kaname came up from behind her and wrapped his left arm around her chest, placing his hand on her opposite shoulder.

"We probably have the same objective in mind… Shizuka," Kaname continued. He rammed his right hand through her chest. Shizuka's dark red blood dripped down from his hand.

"I'm like you. I will do anything… for the sake of the one I love." Shizuka breathed in deeply as pain quickly over took her.

"You don't seem all that surprised," Kaname said, slightly surprised himself about the way she reacted.

"I knew you would do something like this, Kaname Kuran, so I tried to make a deal with Amaya," Shizuka explained. Kaname closed his eyes, understanding what she was saying.

"Yes, she would have been an excellent assassin, but…" Kaname took his hand and slipped it back into Shizuka's chest. His hand was now gripping her heart.

"What does that girl mean to you," Shizuka breathed.

"She means a lot more to me than anything in the world." Kaname leaned down and bit Shizuka on the neck. Her blood flowed into his mouth, yet it did not quench his thirst one bit. Katsu looked away from the scene just as her own eyes turned bright red. She touched her lips, remembering what she had experienced just a few minutes ago. That little memory somehow helped her control her thirst. It wasn't long before Kaname had stopped drinking Shizuka's blood and pulled her heart out. Kaname placed Shizuka down on the floor gently after he was done.

"You have gained new powers, but an ominous future awaits you," Shizuka said in barely a whisper, "Only jet-black darkness lies in your path."

"I know," was Kaname's only answer. He looked over at Katsu just as she got control over her thirst.

"You could have had some too, Katsu," Kaname said. Katsu shook her head.

"No, I didn't need any. I'm perfectly fine," she said, not looking at Kaname. He shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Katsu." Kaname walked over to the window and jumped right over the balcony rail. Katsu soon followed him. She walked back to Toga's quarters, knowing perfectly well that he was going to be upset that she left him like that. She knocked softly on his door. The door swung open, revealing Toga there. He was dressed in his hunter outfit and his rifle was placed on his back.

"Katsu," he said. Katsu slightly flinched from his tone. He did not sound happy with her.

"I'm sorry, Toga, that I left, but there was something that I needed to take care of with one of… my servants." Katsu hesitated with the last part, but to Toga it just sounded like she was having trouble with finding the right words. Toga sighed.

"It's ok," he said.

"Toga, Katsu, come quick, please," yelled someone from down the hall. Katsu and Toga turned to see it was Kaien.

"What's wrong, Cross," Toga asked.

"It's Zero. He's been injured greatly," Kaien yelled again, "Come with me. I need help controlling him." Toga and Katsu looked at each other before nodding. They followed Kaien down to the basement underneath the Headmaster's quarters.

There Katsu saw Zero chained up to a wall. His eyes were glowing a bright red and his tattoo on his neck was glowing the same color. He was dressed in only his white dress shirt, black pants, and dark brown dress shoes. Zero looked up from the floor and at Katsu. He smelled the air and before Katsu knew it, Zero tried to lounge at her, but lucky enough the chain restricted him.

"Do you see what I mean," Kaien said, "Nothing is working. He's not even immobilized."

"That is enough. Will you just kill me already," Zero breathed. Katsu's eyes narrowed. She knew her friend was in pain and she had to do something.

"Zero," she said. She walked over to Zero, pulling her white left blouse sleeve up her arm till it reached her elbow. She dragged her right hand across her left wrist, making it bleed after a few scratches. Zero's heightened sense of smell quickly got the smell of Katsu's blood. He lounged at her, this time he was only a few inches away from her. Katsu breathed as she looked at her hurting friend.

"Katsu, wait a minute," Toga yelled, "you shouldn't do that. You haven't completely healed yet!"

"I'm fine," Katsu said. Just as she was going to give her blood to Zero, a loud noise was heard from somewhere above.

"No, that couldn't be the Senate, could it," Toga asked.

"I don't know and I don't like it," Kaien said. The two of them ran off to someplace else. Katsu stepped away from Zero, realizing what she was doing. Her eyes went wide as she grabbed her bleeding wrist.

"My, my, were you just about to do what I think you were about to do, Katsu," said a voice behind her. Her eyes narrowed, knowing perfectly well who it was.

"And aren't you supposed to be back at the ball with my cousin, Kaname," she said, turning to the pureblood vampire behind her. He smirked at her.

"Maybe, but I need to make sure that my other pawn is growing like he should be," he said. Katsu shook her head.

"Why don't you get out of here," Katsu asked, "I need to make sure that Zero gets at least some blood in him."

"And you're going to give it to him?"

"Why not?"

"He needs Shizuka's blood in order to stay sane. I will give him my blood." Kaname walked passed Katsu and went to stand in front of Zero.

"You may want to take care of the vermin outside of the barrier around this place though." Katsu sighed. She could feel some Level E's near the part of the barrier in front of the door of the building. Katsu turned to the door and walked out, but…

"Fair warning, Kaname, it's almost time. You have maybe a few months. Maybe even less." That was the last thing Katsu said before she left the basement to deal with the Level E's.

Back at the Moon dormitories, Amaya was in her bedroom, waiting for Kaname or Katsu to come back. Akira was in there with her. She was only there to make sure that Amaya didn't try anything stupid.

"Can I…," Amaya began.

"No, you cannot leave. I'm truly sorry, Amaya, but Lord Kaname doesn't want you to go anywhere. You should be glad that he even let you go back to your room," Akira explained for the third time in the last ten minutes. Amaya sighed.

"I guess so," she said, "but I feel like he is keeping me from something." Akira shook her head.

"I understand how you feel."

"Sure you do." Akira looked over at the blonde-streaked, black-haired pureblood, sighing in the process.

"Yeah, I do because I have been in your situation before." Amaya nodded, making it look like she understood Akira's statement when in reality, she didn't. Amaya looked up when she heard the sound of her cousin opening her bedroom door. She immediately ran over to her bedroom door and opened it roughly. She saw her cousin standing in front of her bedroom door, looking over at Amaya with slight confusion on her face.

"Amaya, what is it," Katsu asked her.

"What happened to Zero," she asked, "I had thought I had felt something dark near the old teacher's dorm rooms just a few moments ago."

"It isn't your concern, Amaya." Katsu was about to turn to her bedroom when Amaya grabbed her left hand.

"Amaya," Katsu said sternly, "let go of me."

"I want a better explanation of what happened, Katsu. I'm not going to accept anything else as an answer." Katsu looked at her cousin to see she was completely serious about this. Katsu knew all too well that Amaya was not going to let her get away until she told her about what happened.

"Fine you want to know." Amaya nodded.

"Shizuka Hio was here and she was killed. That's what happened." Katsu roughly got herself out of Amaya's grasp and walked into her bedroom, closing the door a little bit too rough behind her. Amaya looked at Katsu's bedroom door, stunned.

"What," Amaya whispered to herself. Akira walked to Amaya's side and placed a hand on her right shoulder.

"That's why Kaname didn't want you going anywhere for a little while. He didn't want Shizuka to find you and try anything," Akira stated. Amaya nodded before turning to go back into her bedroom. She didn't say another word to Akira as she did so and she closed the door behind her. Akira shook her head before knocking on Katsu's door.

"Come on in, Akira," Katsu answered. Akira walked into the room without forgetting to close the door behind her.

"So, tell me, what does he plan on doing now that Shizuka is gone," Akira whispered so that Katsu was the only one to hear.

"I don't know exactly what he's planning now. He is going completely off of what he had originally planned," Katsu whispered back.

"That's not good. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure what to do, Akira. I'm just not sure."

* * *

So, guys, what did you think of the scene between Toga and Katsu? I want you guys to tell me what you thought of it. I think it was pretty good, but that's only my opinion.

Please Review


	15. Only Beginning

Sorry for the long wait, guys, and the short chapter this time, but I promise that the next ones will be longer. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

* * *

The ball and Shizuka's death was only a few weeks ago, yet somehow it felt like it was only yesterday to the Suzuki pureblood. Amaya didn't know everything that had happened that night. She had the feeling that Katsu was keeping something from her and she needed to know what. Zero was back from staying at a medical center for awhile for recovery. And it wasn't long after that that the academy had a rude visit from the Senate. Kaname Kuran, surprisingly, stood up for Zero, which was odd since most would have thought that he wouldn't dare stand up for a former human like Zero.

Katsu was in the library of the academy one afternoon after that visit, holding a book in her hand. She rested her head against the wall that she was leaning on. She looked at the book once again. It was a book on vampires and werewolves. Katsu smirked at herself, finding it funny that she had picked out a book like this. She placed it down on a table and walked out of the library.

"Werewolves… is that what they call them now," Katsu whispered to herself. As she was walking down the hallway to the stairs, she found herself thinking of what Toga told her the night of the ball. Katsu stopped and placed her right hand on the wall. She still couldn't believe that Toga had been keeping that from her for so long. She had begun her training with Toga only a few months ago and yet he felt like this towards her. She shook her head.

'There is no way that he could develop feelings like that in such a short time,' she thought, 'Then again, what about me?'

Katsu shook her head again. She was beginning to think that it was outrageous. A vampire hunter and a pureblood could never be together. It was already proven that it was not possible. The two of them would be made fun of for the longest of times. If she wanted to keep her reputation good then she had to stop these feelings from progressing. Katsu knew she had to end this, but how? And did she want to?

Katsu took her hand off the wall and continued on her way. She walked down the stairs, intending on going back to the dorms, when she almost ran into Toga. She quickly excused herself and continued on her way.

"Katsu, wait a minute," Toga yelled after her. That only made Katsu walk even faster.

"What do you want, Toga," she yelled over her shoulder, "I'm a little busy right now."

"You have said that every time I have tried to talk to you." Katsu stopped and turned to look at Toga. He stood only a few feet away from her. He was right. Ever since that time and since Katsu had fully recovered, she would run from Toga anytime he wanted to talk to her. Why did she run? Simple, she just wasn't sure what to say to him anymore because she knew she had to end what was happening between the two of them before something happened to either of them.

"What are you afraid of, Katsu," he asked her. Flashes of a man with black hair and light blue eyes bleeding from his chest came back into Katsu's head. Her black eyes widened slightly before going back to normal in a matter of seconds. She shook her head.

"It's nothing. You don't need to worry anymore," Katsu said as she turned to walk away. Toga ran over to her, grabbing her left arm.

"Katsu, I want to know why you are avoiding me."

"Avoiding you? Whatever do you speak of?"

"Every time I call out to you or ask to speak to you alone, you always run, saying you have some business to take care of. Katsu, I want to know what is making you act this way all of a sudden."

"What way?" Toga groaned.

"You are acting like nothing happened!" Katsu's left arm slacked a little in Toga's grasp now.

"Oh, that way," Katsu said in barely a whisper.

"Yes, that way," Toga yelled, "I want to know what is going on."

"That could be a little hard to explain."

"Hard to explain? How?"

"Well for one, I don't think it's time for the world to know quite yet of our existence," Katsu explained, "And two, it would endanger Amaya." Katsu pulled her arm out of Toga's grasp.

"I'm sorry, Toga, but you'll need to excuse me for a couple hours. I am supposed to attend a soiree at the Aido villa tonight." Katsu walked back to the Moon dorms and up to her room. There she pulled out a beautiful white dress with a pattern of red roses that ran down the right side out of the closet. She got herself dressed and brushed her hair so that it shiny and was lying over her right shoulder.

Amaya came into her room only a few minutes after Katsu was done. Amaya was dressed in a light blue dress that had straps that lay on her shoulders. Her blonde-streaked, black hair was pulled into a bun instead of it being down.

"You ready, Katsu," she asked.

"Yep, let's go," Katsu answered. As they walked, Amaya told her cousin that their grandfather had a small, black limo waiting for them outside. Tayio was going to be at the soiree as well. Why wouldn't he be? He is a Suzuki pureblood after all. Katsu and Amaya got into the back seat of the limo, and told the driver where to go.

"Katsu, do you think that a lot of purebloods will be there," Amaya asked.

"There will be a few, but not many," Katsu responded, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm just a little nervous since the last time I was at a soiree, it didn't go well." Katsu smiled.

"You'll be fine. And if Ichio is there and tries anything, I will tear him to pieces without a second thought."

"Do you think he will try anything?" Katsu shook her head.

"No, but like I said "if" he tries." Amaya giggled a little.

"You really don't like the Senate, do you?"

"Nope, hated them ever since I was born."

"We're here, Lady Amaya, Lady Katsu," the driver said as he made the limo stop at the front of a very rundown manor.

"Is this really it," Amaya asked as she got out of the limo.

"Yes, it is. It just looks rundown so that humans don't come in, but downstairs is where the soiree is," Katsu explained. The brown-haired pureblood led her cousin downstairs. There they saw a lot of aristocratic vampires chatting amongst themselves. As Amaya and Katsu walked down the stairs and stepped down onto the ballroom floor, all the vampires turned to them.

"Please, all of you, go back to your conversations," Katsu ordered politely. They all bowed to Amaya and Katsu before moving back to their conversations. Katsu led Amaya over to the right side of the ballroom, where she knew Akira was waiting for them. Akira came from around a pillar, dressed in an amber dress that flowed behind her. Her long, silver hair was down and over her left shoulder.

"Amaya, Katsu, I'm glad that the two of you were able to come tonight," Akira greeted them with, "I thought I won't be able to see you guys before I went back home."

"Well, we wanted to talk to you before you left and this was going to be our last chance," Amaya explained. Katsu looked around the ballroom. She noticed that most of Kaname's friends were there, except for one. It was Senri that was missing. Katsu was sure that a vampire like him would have come, but she guessed something had come up. Her black-colored eyes finally landed on a certain vampire hunter: Zero.

"What's Zero doing here," Katsu whispered to Akira.

"I don't know. He showed up a little before I did," Akira answered back in a whisper, "I think he's here to watch over the soiree tonight."

"They didn't do that at Grandfather's last soiree," stated Amaya.

"They didn't need to seeing as Grandfather is a vampire hunter himself," Katsu explained. Amaya nodded, but before the girls could go on with their conversation, many people around them looked over at the stairs. Standing at the bottom of them was Kaname and Takuma, both wearing proper suits. Amaya, Akira, and Katsu all bowed with the rest of the vampires. Katsu and Amaya immediately stood back up. They didn't need to bow as long as the other guests had to.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt everyone," Kaname said, "Please enjoy yourselves."

"Lord Kaname, is it true that you stood up against the Senate to defend this human," asked an aristocratic vampire that was near Zero.

"I did," Kaname answered. Whispers of Kaname's decision moved around the room quickly. Aido, his father, and his sister approached Kaname as the whispers continued to move around the room.

"Thank you for inviting me, Lord Aido," Kaname said, "I'm not comfortable at soirees, so I hardly ever attend them."

"Please don't worry about it. We have a special favor to ask of you tonight," Aido's father said as he pointed to Aido's sister.

"Father," Aido yelled out.

"This is my daughter, Tsukiko. We hope that you may take a fancy to her." Amaya flinched slightly at that last sentence.

"I don't know what will happen in the future, but I will remember her," Kaname answered politely. Before Amaya even knew it, almost every parent that was there tried to introduce their daughter to Kaname. Kaname looked over his shoulder at a door that was slowly opening. Soon everyone was looking at it.

A small girl with long, blonde hair that reached her waist and dark blue eyes walked into the room. She was dressed in a white dress. It was none other than Sara Shirabuki. Katsu almost felt like she was about to punch something when she saw the girl walk in, but Akira placed a hand on Katsu's right shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Katsu," she whispered, "She doesn't mean any harm as of right now." Katsu quickly relaxed, but her eyes never left the pureblood walking closer to the group of parents and daughters that surrounded Kaname.

"Everyone, please don't make a fuss," Sara said, "You're inconveniencing Lord Kaname." Every vampire that had surrounded Kaname quickly made a path for Sara. Sara walked over to Kaname. Amaya watched as the dark-haired pureblood took her hand and kissed the top of it. Amaya quickly looked away from the whole thing.

Before Amaya could even think about what she was doing, she started walking away from her cousin and friend. She headed to a doorway that led to several empty rooms. Katsu quickly followed her upset cousin. Akira had watched as her friends walked away. She looked back at Kaname and Sara to see Kaname walking over to her now.

"Where is Amaya going," Kaname asked her.

"Probably somewhere to think," Akira answered. Kaname's dark red eyes narrowed at her answer.

"Do I need to repeat myself," he whispered.

"No. She's going to one of the empty rooms that are down the hallway." Kaname nodded thanks before walking off to find the two purebloods that had run off. Katsu caught up to Amaya, catching her by her right wrist.

"Amaya, stop this," she almost yelled, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Amaya admitted, "I moved away from that scene like as if I was jealous, yet I'm truly not." Katsu shook her head. This was getting out of hand.

"Damn it," she whispered to herself, "This worse than I thought."

"What's wrong, Katsu," Amaya asked, confused.

"It's nothing." Katsu looked behind them to see Kaname walking over to them.

"Do me a favor and get into the empty room over there," Katsu ordered, pointing to a door on their right. Amaya obeyed and did just that, closing the door behind her. Kaname walked over to Katsu's side.

"We need to talk," Katsu said, pointing to a different room. Kaname sighed and nodded.

In the room Amaya was in, the small pureblood sat down on the floor right in front of the door. Her headache came back, more painful than ever before. It felt like Amaya's whole head was on fire. Amaya watched as a vision quickly crept into her head. She was in a deep forest that was near a small village. She watched as wolves were forced into the woods by people with pitched forks and torches.

"Get out of here, you demons," yelled a person.

"All of you should be killed for what you are," another person yelled.

"Go to hell, all of you," a third person yelled. A single, snow white wolf stepped forward.

"Why should we go," it yelled back, "We were here first." A dark brown wolf bumped the white wolf on the shoulder.

"That's enough," it barked out, "We needed to move anyway." The vision ended there.

'They were treated like that even though they killed Level E's,' Amaya thought, 'What are they then?'

A knock on the door startled Amaya.

"Amaya, it's me," Katsu's voice came, "You can come out now." Amaya stood up and opened the door. Katsu was standing on the other side, alone.

"I thought I had felt Kaname earlier."

"You did, but I talked to him and told him that maybe you and I should go home early."

"Do you mean now?" Katsu nodded.

"Sorry, but I thought that maybe it would be the best thing. I also told him that I don't get along all that well with Sara Shirabuki."

"Really? What happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Katsu led her cousin back out of the manor. She would have to apologize to their grandfather later as to why they didn't get to talk to him at the soiree. Once they were in the limo and on their way home, Katsu looked out the window.

"Katsu?" The older pureblood looked over at Amaya.

"What is it?"

"I… I had another vision."

"What was it this time?"

"I saw a bunch of wolves being driven away from a village by people. They were calling the wolves' demons…" Katsu was silent as Amaya explained the rest the rest of the vision.

"Do you know what these wolves are, Katsu?" Katsu looked out the window once again.

"I might, but that would require me breaking a promise."

"A promise? To whom?"

"I'm sorry, Amaya, but I can't tell you that right now."

Meanwhile, at a manor far from the academy, Senri was standing before his great uncle.

"So, how is your mother doing, Senri," his uncle asked.

"Well, she's doing better than I expected," Senri answered, "She's fired all her servants though."

"I know. Don't worry about her. I want to show you something." Senri's great uncle led him downstairs to a basement that Senri didn't really know about.

"I don't like this. What is it? Don't tell me to become your heir," Senri questioned.

"You're no longer a child… so as a member of the Shiki family, you have a duty to know the secret I have worked so hard to conceal." Senri watched as his uncle led him to a door at the end of a hallway.

"Here," his uncle said as he opened the door. Senri looked into the room. In the middle of the room was an open coffin. Above it was a funnel of some kind. Senri looked into the coffin to see that there was dark red blood in it, but that wasn't the only thing. There was a tall man with dark brown hair sleeping in the coffin.

"I've been protecting him," his uncle continued, "Senri, this is your father."

"I thought he was dead," Senri said as he reached out to touch the coffin, "This is gross."

"How could you say that you own flesh and blood," asked a small voice. Senri looked over to the other side of the coffin to see a small child standing there. He had two different colored eyes. One was dark red and another was light blue.

"I've managed to regenerate a bit, but this all I can do… so I waited for when you were all grown up."

"We're ready, my lord Rido," Senri's uncle said, bowing. The child fainted and fell beside the coffin, his hand in the blood. Senri watched as a dark figure rose from the coffin.

"Come here, son, I am of need of your body," the figure growled. Before Senri even realized what had happened, his body was overrun by the figure. On the outside it was still Senri, but inside was the monster that had waited so long to wake again. A tan, female coyote walked out of the shadows.

"So, tell me, Rido," the coyote questioned, "What exactly are you after?" Rido, who was inside of Senri, looked over at the coyote, holding up two fingers.

"First, I will get that little pureblood girl to remember everything and have her become my servant," he growled out, "Second, I will kill Rei Sato for killing my one and only true lover."

* * *

Please Review

P.S. I know I skipped some parts, but it kind of goes with what I am planning


	16. Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

* * *

"Rei Sato," the coyote questioned, "Is that the current head of the Sato family?"

"Most likely," Rido, who was still in Senri's body, answered as he looked over at the coyote.

"You know, I'm also after that girl, but maybe it would be better if I went after her sister since she did annoy me the most," the coyote replied, "and so I don't get in your way as well." Rido smirked at the coyote.

"Good because I wouldn't want to kill you for doing something as stupid as getting in my way." The coyote growled loudly at him.

"You just stay out of my way too, you hear?"

"Yeah, whatever." Rido rolled his eyes before looking at Senri's great uncle. He reached down and picked up the old man by the throat. Senri's uncle struggled in Rido's grasp as he was lifted off of the floor.

"What are you doing, my lord," he choked out. Rido took his free hand and ran it through the man's stomach.

"I have no need for you anymore," Rido told him as took his arm out of the man's stomach. Then, he threw the dead vampire at a wall. The man had done his job and now was needed no more. He was useless to Rido as of now.

"You are one cruel vampire, yet you had such a kind-hearted lover," the coyote teased.

"Shut up, you idiot coyote, I don't need your mockery at the moment," Rido growled. He turned to the door of the basement and quickly left the manor. He had other places to be; one of them was not back there being teased by a coyote.

Back at the academy around five in the afternoon the very next day, Katsu was walking around the school. She wasn't really paying any attention to what she was doing. Her thoughts were on about everything and anything. As she was walking around, she noticed Toga walking towards her. She stopped and was about to turn around when Toga called out.

"Katsu, can't we just talk," he asked as he walked over to her side.

"About what," she asked him, "What is there to talk about?" Katsu started to walk away, but Toga grabbed her right arm and started dragging her to his office.

"Toga, stop it," she yelled.

"I will not. Not until we talk." Katsu could hear slight anger in his voice, but it didn't seem directed at her. So she now had to wonder what he was so angry about. Toga and Katsu walked into his office, Toga closing the door behind them. Katsu walked to the middle of the room before finally turning to the vampire hunter.

"What do you want to talk about, Toga," Katsu almost yelled.

"I want to know why you are acting like nothing happened on that night," Toga told her.

"I told you… I've had a lot on my mind," Katsu explained.

"That is not a good enough answer, Katsu!" Katsu flinched slightly at his words.

"But that's all I can give you right now! I can't tell you anything! Not until the time is right." Toga crossed his arms. He leaned against the door. He was only making sure that Katsu had no way of escaping from their little chat, which was quite alright.

"And when will that be," Toga asked her. Katsu looked down at the floor.

"I honestly don't know," Katsu answered. Toga sighed.

"Katsu, please, just tell me what's going on." Katsu closed her eyes. She really honestly could not tell him. It wasn't time yet. She had to wait.

"I seriously can't right now, Toga. I'm sorry." Toga walked over to Katsu and pulled her to him. Katsu opened her eyes and looked up at the vampire hunter.

"Toga… what are you doing," Katsu whispered, shocked. There was a slight blush on her cheeks now. Toga smiled softly at the pureblood vampire once he had stepped back a bit. His right hand came up to caress her left cheek. Katsu found herself involuntarily leaning into his touch. She hadn't felt a soft touch like this in such a long time.

All of a sudden, Katsu felt the same wave of power from before rushing over her. Katsu pulled herself from Toga's embrace. She almost fell over a small, round table if she hadn't caught herself in time.

"Katsu," Toga almost yelled. Katsu leaned against a wall that was close by. Her black-colored eyes turned bright red. She could feel the strong power run through her body like a huge wave of sorts. She wanted to desperately withdraw herself into the power, but with Toga here, she could not.

"I'm fine, just leave, Toga," she breathed out.

"I'm not going anywhere," Toga told her. Katsu flinched in pain. A second wave of the power ran through her body.

"Damn it," Katsu whispered. She could feel herself slowly withdraw into the power. It was too overbearing for her to handle. She looked up to see Toga walking towards the small kitchen in the next room.

"Do you have your blood tablets with you," he asked her as he poured a glass of water for her.

"Yeah," Katsu breathed out again as she tried to get control over her own body, but failing ever so slightly. She reached into her pocket, and withdrew a black and red packet. Toga walked over to her side and took the packet from her. Placing the glass down, he opened the packet, took a tablet out, and placed it into the water. As it dissolved, he looked back over at Katsu. It looked like she could barely move at all. Whatever was happening to her must be really strong. Toga picked up the glass with his right hand before he went back to Katsu's side. He kneeled down.

"Katsu, lean your head back," he told her. Katsu did as she was told. Once her head was back, Toga took the glass and placed it near her mouth. He leaned the cup up so that the fake blood would flow into the brown-haired pureblood's mouth. Katsu swallowed the fake blood easily. She was thirsty, but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted…

Katsu stopped drinking the fake blood. She swung her right hand and hit the glass out of Toga's hand. The glass fell onto the floor with a loud crash, breaking into several large and small shards. The carpet turned a darker color from the spilled fake blood. Katsu began to breathe in heavily as she brought her right hand to her throat.

"Katsu, what's wrong," Toga asked her. Katsu quickly tackled Toga to the ground without a second thought. His back hit the floor with a loud thud. Katsu's body was now hovering just inches above his. Her knees were on either side of his waist. A deep growl quickly grew in Katsu's chest. Toga could tell she was losing control, which never happened with Katsu and Toga knew that for a fact.

Katsu looked down at him as her eyes slowly changed back to their original color. She finally had control over her body once again. Katsu's heavy breathing didn't stop for a long time. Toga placed his left hand on her right cheek, trying to see if he could calm the pureblood down. And it worked. Katsu slowly relaxed. Her breathing finally went back to normal.

"I'm sorry, Toga, I don't know what came over me," Katsu told him once her mind had finally come back to reality.

"It's ok. As long as you have it under control now," the vampire hunter responded. Katsu nodded before she got off of him. Toga sat up, not taking his eyes off of Katsu.

"Are you okay?" Katsu nodded.

"I am now. Sorry for tackling you," Katsu replied as her gaze fell to the floor.

"Its fine, Katsu," Toga told her. Katsu breathed slowly as she tried to think about what happened. She couldn't really remember everything, but there were some parts she could recall, which was not much.

"Can you tell me exactly what I did," Katsu asked, "I can't remember."

"You didn't miss much," Toga answered, "You hit the glass out of my hand before tackling me."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah." Katsu sighed in relief.

"Good, I'm glad." Toga looked at her, confused.

"What was that," he asked her, "You have never lost control of your thirst before." Katsu looked in the opposite direction of Toga. She didn't want to look at him. What was she going to tell him?

"I don't really know," she finally said, "I guess it was a lot more powerful than the others."

"Look at me, Katsu," Toga said sternly. Katsu turned to face the vampire hunter. He didn't look all that happy with her.

"Tell me the truth," he whispered, "What was that?" Katsu shook her head before standing up to leave the room. Once she had left the room and was walking down, Katsu leaned against a wall nearby. She had to stop and think about what happened.

She had just tackled Toga to the ground without even thinking about it. Yet, somehow she didn't drink from him. Now that she thought about it, she remembered feeling something warm against her cheek when she lost control. Had he tried to calm her down? And did it work?

Katsu shook her head. That wasn't important. What was important was the fact she had tackled Toga.

'Maybe, just maybe,' she thought, 'I was thirsting for blood.'

If she was right in the fact that she was thirsting for blood, did that mean she was thirsting for none other than Toga's blood?

Katsu closed her eyes. She still could not believe that she had lost control over her own body. That's what she gets for trying to withdraw into the overwhelming power. She should have known better than to do that, but she couldn't help it.

The dark brown-haired pureblood opened her eyes again when she felt a very dark presence nearby. She sighed softly to herself. She knew whose presence it was. Who else would be walking around the school building during the day when he should have been in class? None other than Zero.

Katsu walked around the corner just in time to see Zero bend over in a coughing fit. She leaned against the wall and looked at the silver-haired former human.

"Zero," she called softly, only trying to gain his attention. He turned to look at the dark brown-haired pureblood once he had stopped coughing.

"What do you want, Katsu," he asked her angrily, "I thought at first you didn't want anything to do with me." Katsu's black-colored eyes narrowed. She knew what he meant. Katsu hadn't paid too much attention to him in the last couple of weeks because she was more worried about Amaya.

"I know it seems like that," Katsu told him, "But you know that I still care about your well-being as well."

"Really," Zero questioned with a sarcastic tone, "It doesn't seem like it."

"Look, Zero, I know that it doesn't seem like I care because I have been paying attention to Amaya more, but I need to. My grandfather told me to watch over her while we were here."

"I don't care, Katsu. I don't need your help." Katsu shook her head before grabbing Zero by his shoulder. He was being his stubborn self again. His usual "I don't want any help" excuse was coming out once again and Katsu was not going to accept that.

"Oh, I think you do." Katsu quickly dragged Zero to one of the Headmaster's many guest rooms.

"What are you doing," Zero slightly yelled as Katsu shut the door, locking it as well. Katsu turned back to the former human.

"What do you think you can help with, Katsu," Zero asked her, "No one can help me. I'm a monster." Katsu shook her head as she walked over to the other side of the room.

"You're no monster," Katsu replied, "If you want a monster then you're looking at one." Zero narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am a pureblood vampire. I don't age. I'm feared by most vampires. I can easily rip a Level E into two. How is that not a monster? Sure my thirst by not be as intense as yours, but trust me, I do thirst for blood." Katsu chuckled under her breath. A small smile crossed her face.

"None of those weak humans though, I can definitely tell you that," Katsu slightly laughed out.

"Then whose," Zero asked, anger covering his voice. Katsu's face changed from "joking around" to very serious in just a matter of seconds. Now she had to tell him. She had no other choice.

"Did Cross tell you… anything about me and Toga?" Zero stared at Katsu, confused now.

'She's never referred to Master by his first name,' Zero thought, 'At least not in front of me. What's going on?'

"No, he didn't," Zero finally answered. Katsu smirked.

'Great, this just got a lot harder,' she thought to herself, 'I would have had to tell him some time soon anyway. Why not now?'

"Well, on the night of the ball and Shizuka's death," Katsu began, "Toga… he… I really don't know how to explain this, but… he… he told me that he was beginning to feel something towards me." Zero's lavender eyes widened.

"What?! Why didn't he tell me this," Zero yelled.

"Why do you think, Zero," Katsu yelled back, "He was most likely not sure himself about how he was feeling."

"Are you saying that you don't know either?" Katsu looked away from him.

"No."

"Earlier you said that you weren't thirsting for any of the Day class student's blood," Zero mentioned, "Are you telling me you might thirst for Master's?" Katsu fell silent.

"Katsu, answer me," the silver-haired former snarled, making the small pureblood flinch slightly.

"I don't know. I'm only guessing from the incident a few moments ago," she finally responded.

"Incident?"

"I, kind of, tackled Toga to the ground because I lost control over my thirst… I think that's what it was." Zero ran over to Katsu. He grabbed her by her throat and pushed her against the wall. She hissed slightly in pain as her back hit the wall and at the surprise attack by Zero.

"You didn't bite him, did you," Zero snarled.

"No, I didn't bite him," Katsu replied calmly. The former human let the dark brown-haired pureblood go. The pureblood rubbed her throat softly with her right hand, almost like she was checking for any wounds.

"He was able to calm me down," Katsu continued, "At least, that's what I think he did." Zero backed away from Katsu, holding his own throat. He knelt down, coughing. His lavender eyes turned a bright red color. He was blood lusting.

"Zero, I want to help you," Katsu told him.

"I don't need your help, Katsu," Zero growled, "I told you that."

"I know, but that won't stop me from trying." Katsu rolled up the sleeve of her white blouse to her elbow. She took one of her fingernails on her left hand and dragged it across her right wrist. She dug deep enough into her wrist to make it bleed. Zero's heightened senses immediately picked up on the smell of Katsu's blood. His breathing became irregular just from smelling Katsu's blood.

"Come on," she whispered softly as she held her wrist in front of his face, "You need it, Zero. I know how it feels to blood lust as bad as you do, so let me help you."

Zero grabbed Katsu's wrist roughly with his left hand. He leaned forward and brought his mouth next to her wrist. His tongue licked some of her blood away before he leaned forward more, digging his fangs into her wrist. Katsu flinched from the pain, but didn't move away. She watched closely as Zero drank her blood.

'When was the last time he drank from me,' Katsu thought to herself before smiling softly, 'That's right. That was the night he also attacked Amaya.'

Zero was amazed that Katsu didn't try to run away from the pain. It had to hurt, yet she still stood there. His eyes narrowed slightly.

'She really does want to help,' he thought, 'But why now?'

It wasn't long before Zero stopped drinking. He withdrew his fangs from Katsu's wrist.

"What about… Master," he breathed out.

"He doesn't need to know about this, Zero," she told him, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." The room fell silent as Katsu and Zero stayed in their places, unmoving.

"Tell me, Katsu," Zero breathed out, "was it really… Kuran who killed Shizuka?"

"What do you think," Katsu huffed out.

"But why would he?"

"You'll have to ask him that yourself."

Inside the Moon dormitories, Amaya was just waking up for the day. She yawned softly before finally getting out of bed. She was definitely tired from last night. Amaya sat herself back down onto the bed. Her mind went back to that memory of seeing Kaname kissing Sara Shirabuki's hand. Amaya shook her head. What was she thinking? Was she slightly jealous? Or was it something else?

Amaya sighed softly before getting up again. She didn't need something like this bothering her at the moment, but then again…

Amaya shook her head. She had to stop thinking about it or she wouldn't be able to focus on anything. As she was walking towards her closet to grab her uniform, someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Lady Amaya," called a maid, "Lord Kaname wanted me to let you know that classes aren't going to happen today."

"Alright," Amaya responded, "Thank you for telling me." Her heightened hearing told her the maid turned around and walked away. She went back to her bed to sit down.

'I wonder why the classes aren't going to happen,' Amaya thought to herself. As she was sitting there, she felt a very dark presence come into the building. She stood up from her bed and began to run towards the lobby of the building.

'What is Zero doing here,' she thought as she continued to run. As she was running, she realized that she didn't feel anybody else in the dorm rooms. It was like they had all left the Moon dorms temporarily. This only made Amaya run even faster. Something was up and she had to figure out what it was.

Once she was at the top of the stairs, she stopped. Standing in front of the door, which was open, was the silver-haired former human himself and he didn't look the least bit happy. Amaya smelled the air. She could smell Katsu's scent on Zero. Amaya's dark blue eyes narrowed. She quickly guessed that he had drunk her cousin's blood. The blonde-streaked, black-haired pureblood looked over at the other set of stairs. She saw Kaname standing there, looking at Zero with a distasteful look.

Kaname looked over in Amaya's direction when he felt her presence. He smiled softly at her.

"Lady Amaya, why don't you go back to your room," he suggested politely, "Zero and I are just going to talk."

"Talk," Amaya questioned, "Talk about what?"

"It's none of your concern, vampire," Zero yelled. The black-haired pureblood looked at the silver-haired former human.

"I think it is too my concern," she told him. Zero growled before looking back at the brown-haired pureblood prince.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
